Embracing a New Life
by Lily04
Summary: The sequel to Undeniable Attraction. Fox and Theresa have finally tied the knot. Like any newlywed couple, they will experience their share of tests on their relationship. Who or What is going to put their marriage to the test? Find out! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

_Embracing a New Life_

The sequel to _Undeniable Attraction_

_Note: It is wise to read Undeniable Attraction first if you haven't already._

  
Rated: R for content and some language  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am neither affiliated with NBC's _Passions_ nor the head writer James E. Reilly. I am simply a fan who is taking matters into her own hands. 

Feedback is welcome and greatly appreciated!

~*~

  
  
Nicholas Foxworth Crane and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald have finally tied the knot. Like any newlywed couple, Fox and Theresa will experience their share of tests on their relationship. Who or what will put Fox and Theresa's marriage to the test? Whatever it may be, one thing is for certain. It is all a part of _Embracing a New Life_ together. ****

**I**

  
  
A newfound confidence was instilled within Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane the moment she and Fox moved into their new home. Her uplifted spirit shone clearly through her cheerful demeanor. Theresa felt that everything in her life was perfect. One morning, Theresa woke up and looked admiringly at the man who slept beside her. His blond hair was highlighted with the morning's light. Theresa could see the strength he possessed through the well-defined muscles of his upper body.   
  
She loved every part of his body. She loved his deep brown eyes that seemed to possess the power to look into her soul. She loved his strong arms that held her close throughout the night. She loved his hands and the tender touch they held. She loved his nose and the way it playfully nudged her own before their lips met. And his lips- oh how she loved the feel of them against her own. Theresa snuggled against him and felt his arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace. Instantly enveloped in warmth, Theresa closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.   
  
Theresa's silky hair tickled Fox awake. He tightened his embrace and breathed in her sweet scent. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced down at the woman who was nestled in his arms. Fox loved Theresa with every fiber of his being. He never knew that he could possess so much love for another. Fox loved the way Theresa seemed to fit in his arms. He loved the way she could manage to make a plain white shirt sexy. He loved her sense of humor and the vitality her laugh possessed. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy. He loved observing her whenever she took care of little Ethan. He would often stand in the doorway as Theresa would sing her son to sleep. Fox couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone else. He treasured the fact that he would be embracing a new life with his true love. Fox leaned down and planted a small kiss on Theresa's forehead. She stirred slightly and looked up at him.  
  
"Good morning, gorgeous," Fox whispered quietly.  
  
Theresa smiled. "Good morning, handsome. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I always sleep well whenever you're by my side." Fox replied as he pulled her even closer. Theresa caressed his hand. "Any plans today?"  
  
"I'm going to talk to Mr. Lindsey." Fox replied. Mr. Lindsey was the lawyer Fox hired to handle the custodial battle with Julian. For the past few weeks, Julian appeared to be more intent on taking Little Ethan away from Fox and Theresa. Julian had mentioned on one occasion, "I will fight like hell to get Ethan Martin." To which Fox and Theresa replied. "We will too."   
  
"Have those adoption papers been processed?" Theresa asked anxiously.  
  
"I'll check today." Fox answered sensing Theresa's uneasiness. He decided to change the subject in order to take her mind off of the custody battle. "Do you have class this morning?"  
  
A few days ago, Theresa had begun class at the local college to pursue a degree in fashion design. While Fox was helping Theresa regain her memory, he managed to rediscover her long-forgotten dream. Theresa's desire to become a fashion designer was reawakened.  
  
"Yes," Theresa sighed. "I guess we'll both be busy today."   
  
"Yes, but we always have something to look forward to when we get home." Fox said as he tenderly caressed Theresa's hair. "Now, it's time to get up."  
  
Theresa pulled the covers over her head in protest. "Not yet," She complained.   
  
"C'mon, Theresa." Fox said as he peeked under the covers.   
  
Theresa sighed. "Fine." She mumbled. "But I have dibs on the shower."  
  
"That's not fair." Fox said teasingly.   
  
"There are like a dozen other bathrooms in this house. You can use those." Theresa pointed out.  
  
"There are only three other bathrooms in this house," Fox corrected. "But I don't see why I have to use one of them."  
  
"You don't?" Theresa said with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"No," Fox grinned.   
  
"And why is that?" Theresa asked curiously.  
  
"Because," Fox said. "We can always double up in the shower."   
  
Theresa threw a pillow at Fox. "You little devil."  
  
Fox shrugged. "I take that as a no?"  
  
Theresa laughed and leaned close to Fox. Fox lovingly nudged Theresa's nose as she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Fox cradled Theresa's head as his tongue penetrated her lips. Fox's hands began wandering when Theresa slowly pulled away. Fox groaned in response.  
  
"Something wrong, Fox?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Uh~" Fox said looking slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"What?" Theresa asked as a smile formed on the corners of her lips.  
  
"I think I'm going to need that shower more than you do." Fox replied.   
  
Theresa laughed aloud. "C'mon lover boy." She said as she led him to the bathroom.

~*~

~*~

  
  
Theresa found her attention slowly drifting away to other thoughts during the lecture that her instructor Justin Hammond was giving. Theresa began doodling in her notebook, unaware of what Hammond was saying. Theresa felt her cell vibrate. She discreetly peeked at her phone and saw that she had a message. _Missing you_ it read along with an amusing picture of Fox looking at Theresa with puppy dog eyes. Theresa smiled.   
  
"Uh Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald." Hammond said as he stepped in front of her. "Would you mind telling me what's so funny?"  
  
The smile quickly disappeared from Theresa's face. "That's Mrs. Crane." Theresa said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that." Hammond said with a smirk on his face. Justin Hammond was fairly young for a college instructor. He was only five years older than Theresa. Hammond was very popular among his students. He also happened to be a popular topic among young ladies who attended Harmony Community College. Hammond was characterized admiringly as a tall dark and handsome man. He was also well known for his sarcasm and pessimistic view of the world.  
  
"I said, that's Mrs. Crane." Theresa said more loudly. With pride she also added, "I am married."  
  
"Mrs. Crane eh? You've had the privilege of having that title, what- twice now?" The other students in the classroom laughed.  
  
Theresa became irritated. "Excuse me?"  
  
"As I recall," Hammond said stroking his strong chin, "You were first married to Julian Crane. Then it all turned out to be a hoax. Apparently a few weeks ago you married his son Fox Crane. Am I right?"  
  
Theresa pressed her lips together in a firm line. Anger flashed within her dark brown eyes. "That's my business."  
  
"Not anymore. Your 'business' as you've so deemed it has already become the business of all the Harmony residents. So _Mrs. Crane_ I repeat, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, I did marry Fox Crane," Theresa said. "And I'm not ashamed to say it."  
  
"Why should you be ashamed?" Hammond asked. "I mean, he _is_ part of one of the wealthiest families on the eastern coast."  
  
Theresa looked at Hammond warily. "What are you trying to imply?"   
  
Hammond sat on his desk. "I'm not trying to imply anything Mrs. Crane."  
  
Theresa shook her head. "I don't believe you."  
  
"Is that so?" Hammond said as he titled his head to one side. His green eyes fixated upon Theresa. "What do you think I'm trying to imply?"  
  
"I don't see what this has to do with this class." Theresa said.   
  
"It has nothing to do with this class actually, but I think everyone else finds this discussion to be more exciting than my lecture. Isn't that right folks?"  
  
The class responded with enthusiastic cheers. "You see." Hammond said motioning to the other students. "They want you to go on."  
  
Theresa sighed. "You and most of the people in this town probably believe I married Fox for his money. Well I can tell you now, if you think that, you are _very_ wrong."  
  
"Really?" Hammond said as he contemplated her statement.  
  
"Yes, really." Theresa said.   
  
"Hm, interesting." Hammond responded.  
  
"You don't know anything about me." Theresa said.   
  
"That's right, I don't. What I do know~" Hammond said as he stood up again. "Is that you weren't paying any attention to my lecture."  
  
"It was boring." Theresa retorted.   
  
"Ooh," some members in the class responded.  
  
Instead of appearing to be angry, Hammond held an amused look on his face. "Well aren't you a spit-fire?" Other members in the class laughed. Theresa ignored everyone else for she became focused on the word "spit-fire." "Where have I heard that?" Theresa thought to herself.  
  
"All right, everyone." Professor Hammond said. "I think we've wasted enough time for today. Tonight I'd like for you to write a ten page paper on any topic from Chapters one through three. I'd like for you to briefly explain the topic you choose. A majority of your paper should be your response to the topic you've chosen. See you tomorrow." Hammond turned to his desk and began to arrange papers on his desk.   
  
Theresa got up hurriedly, for she wanted to leave the room as quickly as possible. "Just a minute, Mrs. Crane," Professor Hammond called as Theresa was about to exit the room. Theresa rolled her eyes. "What is it Professor? Didn't get enough?"  
  
"Are you angry with me?" Professor Hammond asked fairly amused.   
  
"Why did you call me like that in front of the whole class?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Simple, Mrs. Crane. You weren't paying any attention to my lecture." Professor Hammond answered.  
  
"There were others who weren't paying any attention either." Theresa pointed out.   
  
"Yes, that is true." Professor Hammond admitted. "But I had to pick on someone, and it just happened to be you."  
  
"Well don't I feel special?" Theresa said sarcastically. "Look, I've got to run. Are we through bantering?"   
  
Professor Hammond smiled. "For now."  
  
Theresa turned and walked out the door in a huff. "I'm looking forward to your paper," Professor Hammond called after Theresa.  
  
"Whatever, asshole." Theresa mumbled under her breath. Theresa walked quickly to the campus parking lot. She was furious at Professor Hammond. "He may be good looking, but he's a total jerk." She said to herself. Driving home quickly, Theresa rolled down the windows and let the air rush in. The fresh air seemed to rejuvenate Theresa as well as calm her fury. When Theresa entered the house, she saw Fox a carrying a cheerful Ethan Martin.   
  
"Look who's home," Fox said smiling.  
  
Little Ethan gave his mother a wide grin. Theresa smiled and kissed her son and husband on the foreheads. "Something wrong?" Fox asked as Theresa plopped down tiredly on the couch. "Did class go all right?"  
  
"It was fine until my Professor embarrassed me in front of everyone." Theresa answered. "Professor Hammond is a complete asshole!" She said, immediately feeling the rage creep back into her system. "Anyhow, I don't want to even _think_ about him," Theresa sighed. "Did you get to speak with Mr. Lindsey?"  
  
"Yes," Fox said. "And, I think we're going to win this. The adoption papers are being processed. In no time, we'll have a stronger case against Julian."  
  
"Good," Theresa said as Fox sat beside her on the couch. "Because I don't know what I would do if I lost my little boy."  
  
"You won't lose him." Fox replied. "I'll make sure of that."  
  
Theresa leaned her head on Fox's shoulder. "Oh yeah," Fox said quietly. "I almost forgot. Dress up nicely for dinner. We're going to have company."  
  
"Who's coming over?" Theresa asked. "Your mother." Fox answered.  
  
"Oh." Theresa replied. "Okay,"  
  
"And she's bringing Stanley." Fox said smiling.  
  
"Stanley?" Theresa asked sitting up. "Well, well, well," She said with a smile on her face. "Things are going pretty well between them, aren't they?" Theresa said.  
  
"Apparently so," Fox answered.  
  
Theresa heard a car door slam. She looked at Fox. "Is someone here?" She asked. In response, the doorbell rang. Theresa got up and went to the door. She was surprised to find Angela and Belle on her doorstep. "What do you want?" Theresa asked icily.  
  
"I want to see Fox," Angela said. "He and I need to have a little discussion about our _daughter_."

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

  
  
"Now's not a good time" Fox said grimacing.   
  
Angela narrowed her eyes and glared at Fox. "Are you trying to say that our daughter isn't important?"  
  
Fox still had a hard time getting used to hearing people call Belle his daughter. It just didn't feel right to him. "No." Fox replied. "I didn't mean that. Don't try taking things I say out of context."  
  
"Whatever," Angela said irritated. "Are you going to let us in or not?" She asked impatiently.  
  
Fox took a deep breath. "Fine," He said quietly. Theresa looked at Fox with a questioning gaze. "Angela, you and I can talk in the study. Belle, why don't you hang out with Theresa and Ethan Martin?"  
  
"Okay," Belle said cheerfully as she looked innocently took Theresa's hand. Theresa's heart went out to the little girl who held onto her hand. She felt sorry for Belle who had Angela as her mother. Fox gently handed Little Ethan to his mother. Theresa, Little Ethan, and Belle went into the living room. Fox and Angela headed to the study down the hall.   
  
"Is something wrong with Belle?" Fox asked as he closed the door of the study.  
  
"No, but I need five grand." Angela blurted out.  
  
"What?" Fox said exasperated. "Five grand?" "I should've known," Fox thought to himself. "I should've known that it was about money."  
"Look," Fox said to Angela. "I have a family of my own that I have to provide for~"  
  
"Belle's your daughter too." Angela interrupted. "You can't just ignore her. She has needs too."  
  
"I know that." Fox replied. "But why do you need five grand?"  
  
"You want Belle to go to school don't you?" Angela retorted.  
  
"Which school are you planning to enroll her in?" Fox asked.  
  
"Harmony Prep." Angela answered crossing her arms.   
  
"If I remember correctly, it was only two thousand for tuition." Fox said.  
  
"Well it's gone up." Angela said caustically.   
  
"I'll go to the school myself. I'll take care of enrollment and the tuition." Fox replied. "It'll be easier for Belle to get in. After all, I graduated from there."  
  
Angela still did not look happy with Fox's offer. "What is it now?" Fox asked warily.  
  
"Nothing." Angela replied. "You'll hear from me soon." Angela left the room hurriedly and slammed the door of the study. She went into the living room where Theresa was reading to the children. Angela pressed her lips together firmly and grabbed her daughter's arm. "We're going." She said in a harsh tone.   
  
"But we just got to the part where~" Belle protested.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We have to go. _Now_." Angela interrupted.   
  
Belle frowned. "But~"  
  
"You go on." Theresa said quietly. "We can finish this story another time."  
  
"Okay," Belle relented reluctantly. "Bye then," she said as she hopped off the couch.  
  
"Bye," Theresa said.   
  
"C'mon," Angela said as she yanked Belle towards the door.   
  
"Ow!" Belle cried. "Mommy, that hurts!"  
  
"Don't do that." Theresa said as she stood up.  
  
Angela turned around. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said don't do that. You're hurting your daughter." Theresa said.  
  
Angela let go of Belle's arm and stepped menacingly in front of her. "Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do." She said in a low tone.   
  
"You were hurting your daughter." Theresa said in an even tone. "You hurt her again and you'll hear from me."  
  
Angela was fuming. Her eyes flashed with fury. "You have a lot of nerve," Angela said. "This isn't over." Angela turned and stalked off. Belle watched her mother and looked back at Theresa. Theresa nodded and Belle waved before she ran after her mother. Theresa shook her head sadly. As she went into the house, she picked up little Ethan and put him down one of the bedrooms for a nap. Once her son was sound asleep, Theresa went into Fox's study. "Fox?" Theresa called softly.  
  
"Hm?" Fox asked as he looked up at his wife.   
  
"Are you alright?" Theresa asked. "Angela just left in a rush. She's a rude woman." Theresa frowned.  
  
"Yeah, she's a real bitch." Fox said as he continued to rub his neck.  
  
"Tense?" Theresa said as she came up behind Fox and began to massage him. Fox instantly slumped in his chair. "You have magic hands, Theresa." He replied.  
  
Theresa chuckled softly. "What time is my mother coming over?"  
  
Fox glanced at his watch. "She's coming around seven." Theresa stopped massaging Fox and sat on his lap. She snuggled against him and sighed. "You want to tell me what's bothering you?" Fox asked quietly.   
  
Theresa frowned. "Well besides Angela just showing up out of nowhere, I'm still pissed at my professor."  
  
"Oh," Fox said. "You want to tell me about it now?"  
  
Theresa sighed again. "He's such a jerk!"  
  
"So I've heard." Fox said. "Why is he such a jerk?"  
  
Theresa gave her account of what happened to Fox who listen quietly through Theresa's ranting. He stroked her hair comfortingly as she complained about her embarrassment and humiliation. Once Theresa was done raving about Professor Hammond, Fox said, "Maybe he likes you."   
  
Theresa sat up and hit Fox on the shoulder. "What? That is ridiculous!"  
  
"Ouch." Fox said as he rubbed his shoulder. "I was just _saying_. Don't people say that if someone teases you, then that person likes you? On top of that, you _are_ a beautiful woman, Theresa."  
  
"And? It doesn't mean my professor is going to be interested in me. Besides, he knows I'm married."  
  
"Maybe he likes married women." Fox said with a smile.   
  
Theresa made a face and nudged Fox. "Don't say that." She reprimanded.   
  
"Okay, okay," Fox said as he put his hands up in mock surrender. "Honestly, I don't like the idea of him being interested in you either." Fox said appearing to be a bit disturbed.  
  
"Then why did you suggest it?" Theresa asked.  
  
"It was just my interpretation of why he picked on you and not anyone else." Fox replied.   
  
"Well you don't have anything to worry about because I despise that man." Theresa said.   
  
"I don't blame you." Fox said. "But be careful Theresa. I don't want him making any moves towards you."   
  
Theresa looked at Fox. "Are you jealous?" She asked teasingly.  
  
Fox shifted in his chair and fixed his brown eyes upon his wife. "I'm only jealous that he gets to be in the same room with you for two hours." Fox smiled.  
  
Theresa smiled. "Oh big whoop, two whole hours." Theresa said sarcastically.  
  
"Two hours is a long time," Fox commented. "Let's see, two hours is 120 minutes which is comprised of a whole bunch of seconds~" Fox's voice trailed off. "Hence," Fox said after awhile, "A really long time."  
  
Theresa shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked as she cupped his chin in her hand.  
  
"Dunno," Fox said. "Guess you're gonna have to keep me." Fox said grinning.  
  
"Yeah," Theresa replied laughing. "I guess so."

~*~

  
  
The setting sun cast an orange glow upon the small New England town. Theresa went outside on the back porch and took a deep breath as she stared at the beauty that surrounded her. Fox watched Theresa from behind the screen door. He gazed in awe at the way the remaining light of the sun gave his wife an angelic glow. Her long brown hair was swept to the side and revealed her slender neck. Fox came up behind Theresa and placed his hands around her waist. He leaned down and kissed the top of Theresa's head. "It's so beautiful out here Fox." Theresa said quietly as she wrapped her arms around Fox's. Fox rested his chin on the top of Theresa's head. "It is." Fox agreed. Theresa and Fox stood in comfortable silence as they listened to the gentle rustling of the leaves and the chirps of the crickets.   
  
"Are we interrupting something?" Stanley asked as he and Pilar walked up the steps.  
  
"We're just enjoying the scenery." Theresa smiled.   
  
"This is such a beautiful location," Pilar commented. "You chose well, Fox."  
  
"I just wanted the best for my wife and son," Fox replied.   
  
Theresa beamed with pride. "I have such a wonderful husband," She said as she kissed Fox on the cheek.  
  
"You're very lucky." Pilar said smiling.   
  
"I hope you two are hungry," Fox said.  
  
"I'm famished." Stanley admitted. "Are we going outside, or would you prefer we stay out here?"  
  
"Let's eat out here." Pilar said. "We can light a few candles." She suggested.   
  
"Okay," Theresa replied. "If you guys can grab the plates and things, I'll go grab some candles."  
  
Once everything was set up, Fox, Pilar, and Stanley took a seat at the table. Theresa came out a few minutes later with the candles and Little Ethan. Fox placed the candles all around the porch giving the setting a romantic glow. As they sat down at dinner, they talked about various things. "How was class?" Pilar asked her daughter.  
  
"Theresa's teacher likes her," Fox spoke up. He winked at Theresa as Theresa frowned. "He does _not_." Theresa said embarrassed.  
  
"What happened?" Stanley asked.  
  
Theresa glanced at Fox. "Well," She began. "My professor called me out in class today and embarrassed me in front of the whole class."  
  
"What?" Pilar said. "That's awful!"  
  
"Sure is," Stanley agreed. "Why did you say that he liked Theresa, Fox?" Stanley asked confused.  
  
"You know how they say that if someone teases you it's because they like you? Well, since Theresa's teacher teased her I only assumed that was because he likes her." Fox replied.  
  
"How old is this guy?" Stanley asked. "Because if he's like fifty~"  
  
Theresa shook her head. "He's only five years older than me."   
  
"How do you know that?" Fox asked surprised.  
  
"People talk." Theresa said simply. "Professor Hammond even has this fan club type of thing at school."  
  
"Fan club?" Pilar said.   
  
"Yeah," Theresa replied. "He's very popular among the girls, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Oh," Stanley said knowingly. "Is he a handsome fellow?"  
  
"Sure," Theresa said. It was Fox's turn to frown. He crossed his arms and looked at his wife. "Is he more handsome than me?" He asked with a hurt expression.  
  
Theresa laughed. "Oh don't look so down, Fox." Theresa replied. "Of course he's not more handsome than you."  
  
"Okay," Fox said.   
  
"Anyhow, like I said," Theresa continued. "Professor Hammond is handsome, but he has a tendency to be sarcastic and pessimistic."  
  
"Hm, I wonder why," Pilar said.   
  
"I don't." Theresa admitted. "And I don't care to know anymore about that man. I just want to get my credits and move on."  
  
"I think it's great you went back to school." Stanley replied.   
  
"I'm glad too." Theresa said smiling. "Oh no," Theresa said as she came to a realization.  
  
"What?" Pilar, Stanley, and Fox asked at the same time.   
  
"I have a paper to write." Theresa moaned. "Oh no,"  
  
"Well, you go on and do your paper," Pilar said. "We'll clean up here."  
  
"But I don't want to just leave~" Theresa protested.  
  
"Mi hija, it's okay. You go on. We'll finish up here."  
  
"Okay," Theresa said. "I'll put Little Ethan to bed first. He looks like he's about to fall asleep." Theresa went over to Little Ethan. "I'll do it." Fox volunteered. Theresa looked at Fox. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah," Fox said. "I'll read him a story and everything."  
  
"Thanks." Theresa said as she kissed Fox on the cheek. "If anybody needs me I'll be in the bedroom working my ass off to get this paper done."  
  
"Have fun," Stanley said.   
  
"Yeah, fun," Theresa said unenthusiastically.   
  
Pilar and Stanley cleared the table and took everything inside. Together, they washed and dried the dishes. After they were through they sat in the living room and chatted. Stanley wrapped one arm around Pilar's shoulders. "I had fun," Stanley commented.   
  
"Yeah, dinner was nice." Pilar answered. Something in her tone signaled that something was bothering her.   
  
"Is something wrong, Pilar?" Stanley asked.  
  
"You're leaving in a few days," Pilar said sadly.  
  
"I know," Stanley answered. "But I have to get back to work. My vacation time is up."  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go," Pilar said quietly as she reached for Stanley's hand.   
  
"We'll keep in touch." Stanley said.   
  
"But it isn't the same." Pilar replied.  
  
"I know it isn't." Stanley said. "But we'll find a way to see each other." Stanley said as he kissed Pilar on the forehead.   
  
"Well, Little Ethan's asleep and Theresa's hitting the books." Fox said as he came into the living room.  
  
"Maybe that's our cue to leave," Stanley said standing up.  
  
"Yeah," Pilar agreed. "Perhaps we should go."  
  
"I'm glad you guys came over." Fox said. "You'll have to visit again sometime, and soon," Fox added.  
  
"Of course," Pilar said. "Good night, Fox." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Pilar. Night Stan,"  
  
"Good night," Stanley said as he and Pilar left.   
  
Fox did not want to disturb Theresa so he went into the living room, cut on the T.V. and stretched on the couch. He found himself drifting off to sleep. Meanwhile, Theresa feverishly tried to find a topic to write about. She cursed at the huge chunk of material she had to read. Theresa took a deep breath and tried to focus her attention to reading. Once she was through, Theresa opened her laptop and opened a new document. Theresa stared at the blinking cursor as she racked her mind for an opening sentence. Once Theresa began typing, she didn't stop until she had ten full pages. Breathing a sigh of relief when she was through, Theresa rubbed her tired eyes and yawned. When she glanced at the clock, she saw that it was two in the morning. Theresa got up and changed into her pajamas. She went to Little Ethan's room. She readjusted his blanket, kissed him on the forehead, and went into the living room. She found Fox sound asleep on the couch. Theresa smiled down at her husband. "Fox," She whispered in his ear. Fox stirred slightly. "Fox," Theresa called again. Fox didn't move. Theresa went into their room and pulled the blanket off of their bed. She lay beside her husband and covered them with the blanket. Fox instinctively put his arms around Theresa. Theresa snuggled against her husband and whispered, "I love being married to you." Theresa kissed her husband, closed her eyes, and found herself entering a realm of pleasant dreams.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

  
  
Fox opened his eyes and allowed his vision to adjust the light in the room. He blinked a couple of times and looked down to find Theresa nestled against his body. Fox looked over and saw that the television was still on. He reached over to grab the remote that lay on the table next to the couch. Theresa stirred and yawned. "Morning, beautiful," Fox said quietly as he gave his wife a kiss on the lips.   
  
"Mm, morning, handsome." Theresa stretched. "What time is it?"  
  
"Let's see." Fox said as he craned his neck to look at the clock on the wall. "It's nine."   
  
Theresa sighed. "Time to get up."  
  
"Yes, it is." Fox said. "You know, I think it's about time I get back to working."  
  
"At Crane Industries?" Theresa asked.  
  
Fox nodded. "What do you think?"  
  
"If it's what you want, then go for it." Theresa said. "But will Alistair and Julian give you a hard time?"  
  
"They always do." Fox replied. "But I don't care."  
  
Theresa said nothing. Instead she stared at her husband.  
  
"What?" Fox asked.   
  
"I was just thinking," Theresa said smiling.  
  
"About what?" Fox asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I was just imaging how cute you would look in a suit." Theresa smiled.  
  
"Hm, cute? I think you mean sexy." Fox said wrapping his arms around Theresa.  
  
Theresa laughed. "No, I just meant cute."   
  
"Hey," Fox said pretending to be offended. "Watch it," He warned as he began to tickle Theresa.  
  
"Fox!" Theresa squealed with laughter. "Stop!" She gasped between laughs.  
  
"Nope," Fox said as he continued to tickle Theresa.   
  
"Okay, okay!" Theresa giggled. "I meant sexy!"   
  
"That's what I thought." Fox said as he sat back placing his hands behind his head in mock triumph.   
  
"That wasn't fair." Theresa complained with a frown upon her face. "You coerced me to say it with your relentless tickling."  
  
Fox stuck his tongue out at Theresa. "Ugh," Theresa said as she took a pillow and hit Fox in the face.  
  
"Umph." Fox said as he removed the pillow and sat up. "So it's like that huh?"   
  
"Yeah," Theresa said. "What are you going to do about it?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hm," Fox said as he sat back and stroked his chin. His brown eyes danced with amusement. "How about," He said as he moved closer to Theresa. "This?" He asked as he leaned in to kiss Theresa on the lips. Theresa instantly felt as if she was melting from delight. After pulling back from the kiss Fox looked at Theresa with a gaze that said, "Well?"   
  
"It's amazing how you have this effect on me Fox Crane." Theresa answered.  
  
"You have an effect on me too, you know." Fox replied.   
  
"I do?" Theresa said appearing pleased.  
  
"Yes. But, we should get out of bed and get a move on before I give into temptation." Fox smiled.  
  
"But isn't it nice to indulge yourself once in awhile?" Theresa whispered in Fox's ear before nibbling at his neck.  
  
Fox groaned. "Don't get me started, Theresa,"   
  
"Why?" Theresa said as she moved to the other side of his neck.  
  
"Because I won't be able to stop." Fox answered as he caressed Theresa's back.  
  
Theresa laughed softly. "I'm not protesting~" She said as she began to remove his shirt.  
  
"But your class~" Fox began before Theresa stopped him with a kiss.   
  
Fox finally gave in and allowed his tongue to explore the recesses of Theresa's mouth. Fox cradled Theresa's head as he deepened the kiss. Theresa clutched at Fox, her body coiling with desire.   
  
The phone began ringing. "Should we answer that?" Theresa asked between kisses.  
  
"It's too late now," Fox replied. "We've already started."  
  
Theresa and Fox ignored the persistent ringing of the phone and continued to lovingly kiss one another. Fox began to slip off Theresa's shirt. As it slid down her arms, Theresa felt a shiver traveling up her spine. Fox kissed her shoulders, her neck, and traveled down to her breasts. They went taut in response as Fox's nose gently brushed against them. Theresa ran her fingers through Fox's blond hair and leaned her head back as Fox traveled down to her stomach. His strong hands stroked her skin before he kissed the places his hands touched.   
  
The phone began to ring again. Theresa groaned. "Ignore it," Fox said as he proceeded to slip off her pants. Theresa became dizzy with expectation. She easily became unaware of the ringing phone. Fox ran his hand up the inside of Theresa's thigh. He slipped his fingers under the elastic of her panties and progressed to take them off. Theresa tugged at Fox's pants. He complied with her silent request and quickly took off his pants. Theresa pulled Fox on top of her and found his lips.   
  
The heat radiating between them contrasted with the coolness of the room. Theresa pressed herself against Fox feeling his manhood pulsate with desire. Fox glanced at Theresa with yearning. After a slight nod of her head, Fox nudged her legs apart. Theresa gasped when he entered her. As he filled her, Theresa held on tightly to Fox as he began to rock to and fro. Theresa moved with him meeting his every thrust and finding herself becoming disoriented from pleasure. "Theresa," Fox cried out. Theresa feverishly sought Fox's lips. Theresa pressed against Fox and held him as she felt him stiffen. With one final thrust, Theresa and Fox rode waves of pleasures feeling as though they were soaring in the air.

Theresa snuggled against Fox, his body still slick with sweat. The phone began ringing again. "Who keeps calling?" Theresa thought aloud.  
  
"I don't know." Fox replied. "Shall I get it?"  
  
"I'll get it." Theresa said as she wrapped the blanket around herself and walked over to the telephone. "Hello?" She answered.  
  
"It's about time!" Whitney said exasperatingly. "I've been trying to reach you for the longest! Where have you been? I thought you would've been up by now."  
  
"Oh Whit," Theresa said. "I was just-uh- preoccupied." She said as she glanced at Fox. "So why exactly are you calling?"   
  
"Well, I need you to come with me when I go to my fitting this afternoon. You need to be measured again for your bridesmaid dress."  
  
"Okay," Theresa said. "What time?"  
  
"I'll come by your house around three." Whitney said.   
  
"All right," Theresa answered. "Is that all?"  
  
"Not exactly." Whitney said slowly but excitedly.   
  
"What is it?" Theresa asked, her curiosity fueled by the tone of her best friend's voice.   
  
"I'm pregnant!" Whitney cried happily.  
  
"Are you serious? Oh my God! Congratulations!" Theresa said smiling.  
  
"Thank you." Whitney said. "But we'll talk more about this later. See you at three."  
  
"Bye." Theresa said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Why did you congratulate Whitney?" Fox asked.  
  
"She's pregnant!" Theresa said excitedly.   
  
"That's great!" Fox replied smiling.   
  
"Yeah," Theresa said with a faraway look in her eyes.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Fox said as he focused his brown eyes on his wife. He looked at her with an intense gaze as he tried to decipher her expression.  
  
"I wonder when Fox and I will have children together," Theresa thought to herself as she sighed happily. "Oh nothing," Theresa said with a smile on her face. She dared not reveal her thoughts to Fox. She decided to bring up that conversation at a later time.   
  
"Okay," Fox said. "But you better get on the ball because you're going to be late."  
  
"Oh no!" Theresa cried as she glanced at the clock.   
  
"That's what happens when you indulge yourself." Fox said.  
  
Theresa tossed a pillow at Fox. "I'll have to deal with you later."  
  
"You can deal with me anytime you want." Fox said winking at Theresa.  
  
"Okay Romeo, do me a favor and check on little Ethan for me."  
  
"Yes ma'm." Fox saluted as he left the room.  
  
Theresa shook her head. She hurriedly went to her and Fox's bedroom and sorted quickly through the closet. She pulled out a pink halter dress, grabbed some heels, and quickly put them on. She ran over to her vanity, ran a brush through her hair, and expertly put on her makeup in record time. Fox entered the room with Little Ethan in his arms. Little Ethan babbled happily as he swatted Fox on the nose.  
  
"Ouch," Fox said. "Hey mommy, this little guy is being mean."  
  
"He probably deserved it, right little Ethan?" Theresa asked her son as she kissed him on the forehead. Little Ethan grinned at his mother and swatted Fox on the head.   
  
Fox frowned. "Not fair, I'm being double teamed."  
  
Theresa laughed. "Okay, I gotta run, you two be good!" She said as she kissed them both.   
  
Theresa ran to her car and sped towards school. She felt lucky since every light she had approached was green. "This is going to be a good day," Theresa said smiling as she rolled down the windows and let the wind play with her hair. Theresa reached the school, parked, and walked quickly to her class. She glanced at her watch. "And I have five minutes to spare." She said triumphantly.   
  
Theresa walked into the classroom that was almost filled to capacity. She took her seat in the second row and pulled out her folder and book. When she glanced up, she saw Professor Hammond looking at her. She frowned and pretended to be more interested in the book on her desk. Once the bell rang, Professor Hammond stood up and greeted everyone. "Good morning, I hope you all had fun with your papers. If you would, pass them to the end of the row and turn them in."  
  
Theresa's face blanched. "I forgot my paper." She thought to herself. 

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

  
"All right ladies and gentlemen," Professor Hammond said as he laid the papers on his desk. "I hope you all put effort into your papers. Anyhow, let us begin with today's lesson. I hope I don't _bore_ you." He said as he glanced briefly in Theresa's direction.  
  
Theresa rolled her eyes and opened her notebook to a fresh sheet of paper and poised her hand so that she was ready to take down any important information. This time, Theresa found herself intrigued with the lecture. She intently listened to every word that Professor Hammond spoke. Theresa noticed that Hammond never looked at her once during the lecture. She found it odd, but instead of thinking about it she concentrated on taking notes. Before Theresa knew it, the bell rang to signal the end of the class period. "No homework tonight folks," Hammond said. "Instead, think about how much your grade will go down after I grade your papers." Everyone in the class groaned in response as they filed out of the room.  
  
"Mrs. Crane," Hammond called as Theresa got up. Theresa grimaced. "Can I help you?" She asked icily.  
  
"I noticed you didn't turn in your paper. Why is that _Mrs. Crane_?" Hammond asked as he stared at her keenly.  
  
"I- uh," Theresa muttered. "I completed the paper, but~"  
  
"Let me guess," Hammond said. "Your dog ate it?" He said sarcastically.  
  
Theresa narrowed her eyes. "No," She said. "I left it at home."  
  
"Let's see, you left it at home," Professor Hammond crossed his arms, "On your desk?"  
  
"How'd you~"   
  
"I've received my share of excuses as a professor, Mrs. Crane. I've heard _that_ one a million times." Hammond said before allowing Theresa to finish her question.  
  
"I'm sure you have." Theresa said. "Well my excuse is the truth."  
  
"I'm sure it is." Professor Hammond replied looking at Theresa with a scrutinizing gaze.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Theresa said irritated. "I caught you looking at me before class." Theresa said bluntly.  
  
"That's because something's different about you. You seem so~" Professor Hammond waved his hand. "Happy." He said as if the word disgusted him.  
  
"And what's wrong with that?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Nothing." Hammond replied. "But you know, I think I figured it out." Hammond said stroking his chin.  
  
"Figured out what?" Theresa asked confused.  
  
"Why you're so happy." Hammond replied stroking his chin.  
  
"And what exactly do you think it is?" Theresa asked warily.  
  
"You had sex, didn't you?" Hammond said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Theresa said exasperated. "That is _none_ of your business!" She cried.  
  
"Oh don't get so worked up," Hammond replied as he walked back to his desk.   
  
"I think I have a right to get worked up." Theresa retorted. "It was very inappropriate for you to ask me such a personal question."  
  
"Well you asked, I answered." Hammond replied plainly.  
  
Theresa glared at Hammond. "Why do you irritate me?"  
  
"Because I find personal gratification from it." Hammond answered with a small smile.  
  
Theresa set her books down on Professor Hammond's desk and looked him in the eyes. "Just to set the record straight- are you remotely interested in me?"  
  
The question caught Hammond off guard. "Excuse me?" He asked.  
  
"Are you- interested in me?" Theresa repeated/  
  
Hammond laughed aloud. "_Me_ interested in _you_?" Hammond burst into laughter.  
  
Theresa frowned. "What's so funny?"  
  
Hammond sat in his chair and folded his hands on his desk. His eyes were still twinkling with hilarity. "Why in God's name would I be interested in you?"  
  
Theresa felt offended. "I~"   
  
"You're a beautiful woman Theresa, but for one thing you're married~" Hammond sat back in his chair. "And secondly- I don't like you that much."  
  
"Good," Theresa answered, "Because I don't like you that much either. Have a nice day Professor," Theresa called as she left his classroom.   
  
"Wait a minute!" Hammond called.  
  
"What is it now?" Theresa sighed.   
  
"We haven't discussed the issue about your paper." Hammond replied.  
  
"Oh yeah," Theresa said. She immediately regretted her last statement about not liking the professor.  
  
Hammond looked at Theresa. "I'll allow you to bring your paper to me tomorrow,"  
  
"Oh thank you professor!" Theresa said.  
  
Professor Hammond held up his hand. "_But_ in addition to that, I want you to write another ten page paper on reasons why you don't like me."  
  
Theresa narrowed her eyes at Professor Hammond. "That should be _easy._" She retorted as she walked quickly out of the room.  
  
"Women." Hammond muttered as he shook his head in bemusement. 

~*~

  
  
When Theresa got home a note was posted in the doorway. _Hey beautiful, Took Little E. with me to Crane Industries. Be back in a couple of hours. Love, Handsome  _Theresa smiled. "My husband's so adorable." She thought to herself. As she filed through the mail that was on the table in the hallway, Theresa came across a letter addressed to Fox. Theresa turned the envelope in her hand. She detected a scent and brought the envelope to her nose. Sure enough, the envelope was scented with perfume. Theresa raised her eyebrow and turned the envelope over to read the return address. _Audrey Glenn_ "I've never heard of her before." Theresa said aloud.   
  
The sound of the doorbell temporarily distracted Theresa. She kept the letter in her hand as she went to open the door. Dylan stood on her doorstep. "Dylan!" Theresa said in surprise. "It's nice seeing you again."  
  
"Likewise, Madame," Dylan said as he kissed Theresa's hand.  
  
"Such a charmer." Theresa said smiling. "Come on in."  
  
"Is Fox around?" Dylan asked as he entered the house. "Wow," Dylan whistled. "Nice place."  
  
"Thanks," Theresa replied. "Fox deserves all the credit. He planned everything out."  
  
"He did a good job." Dylan said as he looked around.  
  
"Would you like a tour?" Theresa asked.   
  
"Sure." Dylan smiled. Theresa and Dylan chatted as Theresa gave Dylan a tour of her and Fox's home. Theresa forgot all about the letter until Dylan asked her about it.  
  
"What's that in your hand?" Dylan asked curiously. "You've been hanging onto it for awhile."  
  
"What?" Theresa said as she looked at the envelope in her hand. "Oh, this." She said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Something the matter?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Well, this letter is for Fox." Theresa said slowly. "And it's from another woman." She frowned.  
  
"Oh." Dylan said. "Well."  
  
"Yeah." Theresa said. "It's scented with perfume and everything."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing." Dylan said as he took the letter away from Theresa and put it on the table.   
  
"I hope it's nothing." Theresa mumbled still appearing to be troubled. "Would you happen to know an Audrey by any chance?"  
  
Dylan cleared his throat. "A-A-Audrey?" Dylan stuttered. "Um," Dylan shifted in his seat uncomfortably.  
  
"Dylan?" Theresa looked at him with a scrutinizing gaze. "Who is she? One of Fox's old girlfriends?"  
  
"She wasn't exactly his girlfriend~" Dylan trailed off.  
  
"Then who is she?" Theresa asked. "I want to know."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Dylan asked warily.  
  
"Of course I'm sure." Theresa replied.  
  
"Okay," Dylan said. "But don't say I didn't warn you~"

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

  
  
Theresa looked at Dylan skeptically. "Oh no," She said with fear pervading her gaze. Theresa walked over to the couch, her mind spinning with a myriad of things Dylan could tell her. She felt as if her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. Theresa held onto the arm of the couch and tried to control her breathing. Nervously she twisted her fingers and bit her lower lip. "Okay," She said after taking a deep breath, "Go ahead. Tell me."  
  
Dylan suddenly broke into a smile. "I'm just playing with you. She's nobody really." He said grinning.  
  
Theresa frowned. "Dylan!" She reprimanded. "Don't you _dare_ scare me like that again!" Theresa sighed in relief and wiped the beads of sweat that lined her forehead.   
  
Dylan chuckled. "I had you going there didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah," Theresa admitted. "But don't _ever_ do that again!" Theresa got up and went over to place Audrey's letter on the table next to the front door. She wondered what Audrey could have possibly written to her husband. The envelope seemed to beckon her to open it. Theresa fought the temptation to rip open the envelope to reveal its contents. Her fingers literally itched. She held them to her sides and fought the urges to open the letter.   
  
"Theresa, I'm really sorry." Dylan said apologetically. "But seriously, Audrey is just a friend of mine and Fox's."  
  
Theresa turned around. "Just a friend?" Theresa asked suspiciously. "Uh- if she's _just_ a friend, then why did she scent the envelope with perfume?"  
  
"She always does that." Dylan replied. "It's nothing special." He said. "In fact, I _always_ get scented letters from her."  
  
"So it doesn't mean anything?" Theresa asked slowly.  
  
"It's probably just a friendly letter. That's all. Don't be such a worrywart."  
  
Theresa was unable to let go of the doubt that pervaded her emotions. "Okay." She said sighing. Theresa heard the phone ringing. "Excuse me a minute," Theresa said. "Hello?" She answered. "Oh hey," She said as went into the next room. Dylan sat down on the couch and let out a deep breath. "That was a close call." He thought to himself. "I hope that Theresa doesn't open that letter from Audrey or reads whatever is on it." Dylan leaned back. "It's a good thing I didn't tell Theresa the truth about Audrey. She'd be hurt if she knew the truth." Dylan looked around the room at the various framed pictures that sat upon the tables in the room. Most of them were of Fox and Theresa. Over the fireplace hung a huge portrait of Fox, Theresa, and Ethan Martin. Dylan got up and observed the picture up close. "Theresa's son can pass off as Fox's." Dylan murmured. Dylan walked back to the couch and picked up a photo of Theresa. He took a seat on the couch and admired Theresa's picture. "You sure know how to pick 'em, Foxy boy." Dylan thought to himself.   
  
Fox drove up to the house and took Little Ethan from his car seat. Ethan Martin cheerfully responded with baby babble. Fox opened the door of his home and entered the room carrying Little Ethan in his arms. He looked surprised to find his friend sitting in his living room. "Dylan, what are you doing here?" Fox asked.  
  
"Flirting with your wife." Dylan replied as he put her picture back on the table. "You know she's a _very_ beautiful woman."  
  
"Yes, she is." Fox said lovingly. "However, you _better_ keep your hands off of her." Fox said warningly. "But seriously, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just decided to visit." Dylan replied plainly. "_And_" Dylan added. "A few minutes ago, I saved your ass."  
  
"How?" Fox asked confused. He wondered what his friend was talking about. Something told him that it wasn't good at all. He dreaded the answer his friend was going to give him.   
  
"Apparently Audrey wrote you a letter and scented it with her perfume. Theresa was worried about it, and I covered for you. She wanted to know who Audrey was, and I told her that Audrey was just an old friend of ours who happens to scent her envelopes with her perfume." Fox sat down on the couch as the effect of Dylan's words sank in. "Audrey?" He said his face paling.   
  
"Yup." Dylan answered. "The one, the only, Audrey Glenn."   
  
"I had been e-mailing her." Fox admitted. "But I hadn't kept in touch after the stuff that happened in L.A."   
  
Dylan nodded. "Well I guess she's interested in finding out what you've been up to. I'm sure she's probably heard about your marriage to Ms. Theresa."  
  
"How did she get this address though?" Fox wondered aloud.  
  
Dylan shrugged. "Beats me, but you better not let Theresa see the contents of that letter. You never know what Audrey might've written."  
  
"First Angela shows up with a kid, and then I get a scented letter from Audrey, what next?" Fox mumbled. "Why did this have to happen _now_."  
  
"Bad luck?" Dylan suggested. "But things should work out."   
  
"Yeah," Fox said sighing. "Hopefully it does."  
  
"If it doesn't~" Dylan said as his voice trailed off.   
  
Fox looked at his friend suspiciously. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Well, if it _doesn't_ work and Theresa leaves you, then I'll be happy to look after her for you." Dylan grinned mischievously.  
  
"Don't make me hit you." Fox warned.  
  
"Watch what you do in front of the kid." Dylan said motioning to Little Ethan. "You don't want to be a bad influence."  
  
Fox frowned and looked at Little Ethan. A smile slowly formed on Fox's lips. "Hey, Dylan, I think Little Ethan has something he wants to say to you."  
  
Dylan looked at Ethan Martin. "He talks?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Fox said. "A little. He also has this neat thing he does with his hand." Fox handed little Ethan over to Dylan. "Hey little E." Fox whispered. Ethan Martin glanced at Fox. Fox smacked his nose. Little Ethan laughed. Fox then pointed to Dylan and tapped his head. Ethan Martin glanced at Dylan and titled his head. "Show him," Fox encouraged.   
  
"Show me what?" Dylan asked.  
  
Little Ethan smacked Dylan on the head and giggled. "Hey," Dylan said frowning.  
  
"Good boy," Fox said laughing.  
  
"That's not funny." Dylan said. "You see, you _are_ a bad influence."  
  
"Whatever." Fox said.   
  
Theresa came back into the room and smiled when she saw Fox and Little Ethan. "You're home!" She said happily as she quickly went over to where Fox was sitting.   
  
"Oui Madame," Fox replied. "Come here and gimme a kiss."  
  
Dylan rolled his eyes. "Get a room!" He said as Theresa planted a light kiss on Fox's lips.  
  
"How about you just _leave_ the room?" Fox suggested.  
  
"Ouch." Dylan said. "Well," Dylan said talking to Little Ethan. "I think I'm not wanted here."  
  
"Oh, Dylan, Fox was just kidding, weren't you Fox?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Uh- no," Fox replied.   
  
"Fox!" Theresa said nudging him. "Behave."  
  
Dylan laughed. "She's got you whipped man."  
  
"No, I just know how to please my woman, unlike you~" Fox's voice trailed off.  
  
"I _know_ how to please my women," Dylan replied.  
  
"Yeah," Fox said sarcastically. "Sure you do."  
  
"Okay, that's enough boys," Theresa replied. "Whit's gonna be here in a few minutes. I've got to go get fitted for my bridesmaid dress." Theresa told Fox. "So, you'll be in charge of getting dinner prepared."  
  
"Ooh, another wedding?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yeah, my best friend's wedding actually." Theresa answered.  
  
"That's nice." Dylan replied. "Hm, you can cook Fox?" Dylan asked.  
  
"_Yes_" Fox replied. "I have culinary talent."   
  
Dylan scoffed. "Uh yeah, sure. I'll have to see it with my own eyes."  
  
"Oh yeah, before I forget, you have some mail Fox." Theresa said as she went over to the table with Audrey's letter. Theresa placed Audrey's letter at the head of the pile and hoped that she could get a glimpse of the contents. "Here you go honey," Theresa said as she handed Fox the mound of letters. She settled beside him and sat on the arm of the couch. Fox looked at the top letter and murmured, "What's Audrey sending me?"   
  
"Open it," Theresa encouraged.  
  
"Uh, maybe later." Fox replied as he tossed the letter on the coffee table.   
  
Theresa frowned in disappointment. "Damn!" She thought to herself.   
  
"I think I heard a car door slam." Dylan said. Theresa got up and looked out of one of the large windows that looked out into the front yard. "It's Whitney," Theresa said. "I'll be back in a few hours," Theresa gave her husband and son a kiss on the cheek. "What about me?" Dylan asked jokingly. Fox looked at Dylan with a raised eyebrow. "I was just _kidding_" Dylan said in response to Fox's look. "Geez."  
  
Theresa smiled and ruffled Dylan's hair. "Bye!" She called as she left the house. Fox quickly grabbed Audrey's letter of the table and carefully opened it.   
  
"You get kissed by a gorgeous woman, and I get my hair messed up." Dylan remarked. "Ugh. So not fair. Anyhow, you recognize the perfume?"  
  
"Yeah," Fox replied. "It's the one I bought her while we were in Paris. I told her that every time I smelled this scent, I'd think of her."  
  
"Oh how romantic." Dylan said sarcastically. "So, what would happen if Theresa had happened to wear the same perfume?"  
  
Fox rolled his eyes. "Will you shut up please?"  
  
"Whatever, anyhow, are you going to read the letter or not?"  
  
Fox unfolded the paper in his hands. It consisted of three full pages front and back of neat cursive. "Well for God sakes, did she write a book?" Dylan asked when he saw the paper in Fox's hands. "Shh," Fox said as he began to read the letter.  
  
_Dearest Fox,_

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

  
"What does it say?" Dylan asked as he peered over Fox's shoulders. He glanced at the neat writing on the paper and vainly tried to make out the words. However, he was still too far away and was unable to distinguish the words on the page.   
  
"Do you mind?" Fox said appearing irritated. "I believe it is _my_ name that is on this letter, so _I_ should read it." Fox folded the paper again and gave his friend a look of irritation.   
  
Dylan rolled his eyes. "Well, duh, of course you should read it."  
  
"I meant I should read it _alone_." Fox replied.  
  
"And I think I should at least get a glimpse of it." Dylan complained. "Aw, c'mon Fox."  
  
Fox held up the letter and flipped it to reveal the front and back. "A glimpse?" Fox asked. "All right, here's a glimpse of the front," Fox turned over the paper, "And a glimpse of the back."  
  
"Haha, you're so hilarious. "You should really think about becoming a comedian." Dylan said sarcastically.  
  
Fox shook his head and walked to the other side of the room. He was about to open the letter when Dylan appeared at his side. 'Damnit, Dylan! Can I please read my letter?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you to remember that I _saved_ your ass. So, I expect at least a synopsis of the letter."  
  
"Fine, now go away," Fox murmured as he focused his attention back to the papers in his hand.  
  
_Dearest Fox_,  
  
"Um, Fox?" Dylan interrupted again.  
  
"What now?" Fox asked annoyed. "I can't even get past the greeting."  
  
"This little guy here, is, well, I think he needs to be-uh- changed." Dylan grimaced as he held Ethan Martin an arm's length away. Little Ethan giggled. "You can probably smell him from a mile away." Dylan said as he turned his head away.   
  
Fox rolled his eyes. "You've never changed a diaper before?"  
  
"No," Dylan said slowly. "I've never had to be around kids so how would I know how to change a diaper?"  
  
"It's not that hard," Fox replied.   
  
"That's easy for you to say," Dylan retorted. "What if he~" Dylan's voice trailed off.  
  
"What if he what?" Fox asked exasperated.  
  
"What if he starts peeing or something while I'm changing him?"  
  
Fox burst out laughing. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."  
  
"I'm serious." Dylan said with a sincere look on his face. "I don't think I'd like getting hit in the face with baby urine, and I _know_ you wouldn't either. You know how baby boys are. They know what they're doing. They know how to aim."  
  
"How would you know? I thought you said you were never around kids much." Fox asked.  
  
"I'm not. I just recall this one time I went out with a woman who had a baby son. Right before our date she said she had to change her son's diaper. I happened to go over to where she was changing him. The little punk smiled up at me, aimed, and peed right in my face."  
  
Fox burst into laughter. "He probably didn't want you hitting on his mama."  
  
"Still, what if Little E. does the same thing? I've already had one bad experience. I don't need to relive a bad experience. I mean, it _could_ scar me for life."  
  
"So can a beating," Fox looked threateningly at Dylan.   
  
Dylan sighed. "I'm being serious. I don't want my face washed with pee." Dylan wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Then wear goggles." Fox smirked.  
  
"Where the hell am I supposed to get goggles?" Dylan asked.  
  
Fox closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Just change the damn diaper." Fox tried to say calmly.   
  
Dylan sighed. "Fine." He mumbled. "You owe me though,"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Fox said as he settled down to begin reading the letter.  
  
_Dearest Fox,  
  
It's been ages since I last heard from you! I've missed your sweet e-mails. I smile every time I think about them. Anyhow, when I hadn't heard from you, I wondered what had happened. I feared that perhaps you had forgotten about me and Paris. Don't you ever think about __Paris__ sometimes? Remember the sights and smells of the __Paris__ streets? Honestly, Fox dear, Paris hasn't been the same without you. I miss you darling. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you lately. You see, I've found myself dreaming of all the times we were together. I know that we had originally agreed on making no attachments to each other, but Fox, I can't help it. I think I'm in love with you._  
  
Fox stopped reading the letter. "Just great," He said sarcastically. He stopped reading the letter and recalled a conversation he had with her.  
  
_"Do you think you could ever love me, Fox?" Audrey asked him as they sat outside in a French bistro.   
  
"Love?" Fox scoffed. "Sorry doll, but I don't know about that."  
  
Audrey pouted. "Why?"  
  
"I've never really loved anyone. I don't see any reason to start now. 'Sides, you know how I feel about attachments."  
  
"Ouch." Audrey replied. "So cold hearted."_  
  
"Luckily I found someone with love strong enough to bring warmth to my heart." Fox thought to himself. "Theresa" He lovingly whispered. Theresa's name lingered on his lips as he continued to read the letter. Fox couldn't help but feel guilty. "This letter is getting burned once I'm through with it."  
  
_I know this may come as a shock, but I couldn't help myself Fox. I know you told me once that you wouldn't love me, but that can change. Don't you think you could ever find a place for me in your heart? Do you think you can ever return my love?_  
  
"Sorry," Fox mumbled. "I'm taken."  
  
_I desperately wish to see you Fox. I want to feel your strong arms around me again. I want to kiss your lips. I just want you. Won't you come and visit me? Won't you visit Paris?_  
  
"Can't." Fox said aloud.  
  
_You promised me that you'd return to Paris._ Fox felt as if he could hear Audrey's complaining tone. He could even envision her standing with her hands frustratingly placed on her hips. Audrey was a beautiful woman with her long golden hair and her bright blue eyes, but Fox didn't really feel anything but lust towards her.  
  
_I want to see you to tell you all the things I've written in the next few pages. But I have to settle for telling you how I feel through this letter. It all started when I received that first e-mail after you had long left. Fox, I admit, when I read your e-mail I felt a rush of feelings. It was so overwhelming._  
  
"Huh," Fox said aloud.  
  
_I know it may sound silly._  
  
"You got that right." Fox mumbled.  
  
_It was just simply letter, but I couldn't help but wonder. Fox, what would've happen if we had kept pursuing a relationship? What if we had gotten married?_  
  
"We would've gotten a divorce two years later." Fox thought to himself. "I don't love you, Audrey."  
  
_I love you, Fox. I feel as though you were the only one who understand me, and I feel like I was the only person who really understood you._  
  
"Not true," Fox thought shaking his head. "You didn't understand me. Theresa does."  
  
_Please think about what I've said, Fox. I really believe there is potential for a wonderful relationship again. We just have to give it a chance. All my heart, Audrey G._  
  
Fox balled up the letter in his hand and sighed. "Even if I wasn't with Theresa now, I wouldn't go back to Audrey. I wouldn't go back to any of the women in my past. I have a new future and it's with Theresa." Fox threw the balled up letter into the trashcan and went into Ethan Martin's room. He saw Dylan trying to attempt to swab little Ethan's bottom. He laughed and shook his head. "You are pitiful."   
  
"Then _you_ do it." Dylan said handing the box of baby wipes to Fox.   
  
Fox took the box and headed to the changing table. "Watch a pro," Fox said as he began to clean up little Ethan. Once he was finished Dylan frowned. "I don't know how you can do it."  
  
"Do what?" Fox asked as he picked up Little Ethan.  
  
"Be a father."  
  
"It's certainly different from anything I've ever experienced, but to tell you the truth Dylan, it's the second greatest thing in the world."  
  
"What's the first?" Dylan asked curiously.  
  
"Being married to a woman you love with your heart and soul."

~*~


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

  
  
"So," Whitney said as she and Theresa waited to get fitted for their dresses. "How's the married life?"   
  
"It's wonderful." Theresa replied with a contented gaze. "You're really going to love it Whitney." Theresa replied with a smile on her face.   
  
Whitney smiled. "I'm so glad you finally found happiness. You had been through so much with Ethan~" Whitney looked away as her voice trailed off. "I'm just so glad you finally found what you've always wanted with Fox."   
  
"I'm so glad I found Fox," Theresa replied. "I just hope I don't lose him."  
  
"Don't say that," Whitney said. "You're not going to _lose_ him Theresa. He loves you and you love him."  
  
"I know that~" Theresa said.  
  
"But?" Whitney asked. "What's up Theresa? Tell me what's wrong." Theresa bit her lower lip and debated whether to tell Whitney about the letter Fox received from Audrey. Whitney's eyes scrutinized Theresa. "Theresa?" Whitney prodded. Theresa crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the back of the chair. "Fox received a letter today~"  
  
"What kind of letter?" Whitney asked as concern masked her voice.  
  
"A scented letter~" Theresa said. "From a woman," She added.  
  
"Ohh," Whitney replied. "What did it say?"  
  
"I have no idea," Theresa said miserably. "Dylan stopped by for a visit and told me that Audrey, the woman who sent the letter, always scented her letters with her perfume. But something tells me that the letter isn't just friendly. I just can't shake the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing," Whitney said.   
  
"I just hope it's nothing." Theresa said miserably.  
  
"Why don't we get some coffee or something after this?" Whitney suggested. "We can just talk."  
  
"Sounds great." Theresa said as she gave her friend a wan smile.   
  
A couple of hours later, Theresa and Whitney were seated in a coffee shop around the corner from the bridal boutique. They sat at a table that looked out of a window that gave them a view of the downtown Harmony streets. Theresa absentmindedly stirred her coffee as she gazed out of the window with a faraway look in her eyes.   
  
"Theresa?" Whitney said as she waved her hand in front of Theresa's eyes.   
  
"Hm?" Theresa said as she rapidly blinked a couple of times.   
  
"Are you still thinking about that letter?" Whitney asked.  
  
Theresa sighed deeply. "Yes." She admitted guiltily.   
  
"Theresa!" Whitney gently reprimanded. "You've _got_ to stop fretting about it." Theresa propped her elbow on the table and leaned her head against her hand, "I'm _trying_ but it's still eating at me."  
  
"Hey," Whitney said as her attention focused on a man who entered the coffee shop. She was hoping to get Theresa's mind off of the letter and on to something else of a different subject.  
  
"What?" Theresa said as she turned around to look in her friend's direction.  
  
"What do you think of _that_ guy?" Whitney asked as she nodded her head in his direction.  
  
"Whitney!" Theresa exclaimed. "We're taken women, we can't just be checking out guys!"  
  
"I'm simply people-watching." Whitney replied. "And besides, I thought it would be fun if we did that thing we used to do. Ya know, the one where we look at a person and try to figure out what they're like?"  
  
Theresa frowned. "I'm sorry, but~ I~ I don't remember."  
  
Whitney blanched and immediately looked remorseful. "I am _so_ sorry Theresa."  
  
"Don't be sorry, please, tell me about this people-watching-thing we do." Theresa said as she took a small sip of her cappuccino.   
  
"Whenever we went out, we would just watch the different people that passed us. We'd try to figure out what kind of person they were by their appearance."  
  
"Oh." Theresa said. "That's interesting."  
  
"Yeah." Whitney smiled. "Anyhow, I was just trying to see what you thought of that man over there."  
  
"Over where?" Theresa asked. There were probably about five or so men in the direction that Whitney was noting.  
  
"He's in that blue shirt. He's tall, handsome, you see him now?"  
  
Theresa scanned the side of the room that Whitney was referring to and looked for the man in a blue shirt. He had his back turned towards the counter, but Theresa felt as though he seemed familiar. "He's turned around. I can't see his face."  
  
"Just wait a minute." Whitney replied.  
  
When the man turned around Theresa gasped in surprise. It was her professor Justin Hammond. "I can't believe it." Theresa said as she quickly turned around.  
  
"Can't believe what?" Whitney asked.  
  
Theresa turned her head to peek at Professor Hammond. He was staring in her direction. Theresa quickly turned her back and prayed that he didn't see her. To her dismay, he had.  
  
"Oh my God, he's coming over here." Whitney said in a low tone.  
  
"Mrs. Crane, what a coincidence." Professor Hammond said with no enthusiasm.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Theresa said sarcastically.   
  
"You two know each other?" Whitney asked Theresa.  
  
"Whitney this is Professor Hammond, one of my teachers." She said before taking a swig of her coffee.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Whitney said as she shook Professor Hammond's hand. She looked at her friend curiously and gazed at the man who stood before her with scrutiny.   
  
"Something the matter Mrs. Crane?" Professor Hammond asked. "You look sort of disappointed. What, did the sex high wear off?"  
  
Theresa almost choked. Her eyes filled with tears as she desperately tried to swallow the coffee trapped in her throat. Whitney stared at Professor Hammond with shock. Whitney thought that Professor Hammond's comment was quite audacious. She tried deciphering his expression. Hammond had a smile that was forming on the corners of his lips. His eyebrows were raised as his eyes sparkled with amusement. Hammond stood there tall with his hands folded across his broad chest. "I take that as a yes." He replied.  
  
Theresa glared at Professor Hammond. Her temper was already beginning to rise. Anger flared within her eyes. "You have a _lot_ of nerve," She said through clenched teeth. Theresa tightened her hold on her coffee and fought the urge to throw it on Professor Hammond.   
  
"Uh~" Whitney said uncomfortably.  
  
"Don't mind him, Whitney." Theresa said to her friend. "He's always like that."  
  
"I am?" Professor Hammond said as he pulled a chair up to the table. "Actually, if you want my opinion,"  
  
"Opinions are like behinds." Theresa interrupted. "Everybody has one, but sometimes they _stink_."   
  
"Very clever." Hammond replied cynically. "_Anyhow_ as I was saying, I'm not always like this." Hammond told Whitney. "In fact, I'm only like this when I'm around _her_."  
  
Whitney looked confusedly from Theresa to Professor Hammond. She thought the relationship, if you could call it that, between them was fairly odd. "Okay," Whitney said slowly, her eyes revealing her confusion. Whitney cleared her throat, "Well, I have to admit, your-uh relationship is odd to me."  
  
"There is _no_ relationship." Theresa said immediately. "None at all."  
  
"Nothing except a teacher-student relationship." Professor Hammond added.  
  
"Uh-huh," Whitney said as she sat back and observed Theresa and Justin.   
  
"So, Mrs. Crane, have you gotten started on that wonderful paper I assigned you?" Professor Hammond said with a smirk on her face.   
  
"May I ask you a question, Professor?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Please, call me Justin." He replied. "And yes, you may ask away."  
  
"Okay, Justin," Whitney said. "But what topic did you assign Theresa?"   
  
"It's utterly boring." Theresa answered.   
  
"Perhaps _you'd_ like to tell your friend what the topic is." Justin retorted.   
  
"My pleasure." Theresa said caustically. "Anyhow, he told me to write a ten page paper on reasons why I don't like him."  
  
Whitney stifled a laugh. "What?" She said. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Very." Justin replied. "You see, Mrs. Crane here forgot to turn in her paper I had assigned last night. So, I assigned her an additional paper."  
  
"But why that topic?" Whitney asked intrigued.  
  
"Long story." Theresa rolled her eyes.   
  
"Am I annoying you Mrs. Crane?" Justin Hammond asked Theresa.  
  
"If you must know, _yes_" Theresa said.  
  
"Theresa!" Whitney said in surprise. "Why are you being so mean?"  
  
"She doesn't like me," Justin answered on Theresa's behalf.  
  
"You're damn right I don't." Theresa mumbled.  
  
"Oh look," Justin said as he glanced towards the door. "Your ex-lover just entered the room."  
  
Theresa turned her head and saw Ethan enter the coffee shop. Whitney looked at Justin Hammond. "How did you?"  
  
"Tabloids and gossip." Justin answered before Whitney finished her question.  
  
"Oh." Whitney said.  
  
"What's his name again?" Professor Hammond asked.  
  
"Ethan Winthrop." Whitney replied. "Why?"  
  
"Hey, Mr. Wintrop!" Justin called enthusiastically as he stood and waved. Ethan looked in his direction with a confused look on his face. "Who the hell is that?" He thought to himself. 

~*~


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

  
  
"_What_ are you doing?" Theresa hissed as she hit Professor Hammond on the arm. Theresa was getting very irritated with Professor Hammond. She wondered how she was going to get through the year with a man she couldn't help but banter with. She sent Professor Hammond a look of annoyance. Professor Hammond gave Theresa a wide grin. Theresa rolled her eyes and shifted her body so that her back was turned to Professor Hammond. She couldn't look at him without feeling irritated.   
  
"I was just trying to be friendly." Justin replied with a smug expression.  
  
"That's a first." Theresa mumbled sarcastically. "And quite amusing." She added. "_You_ be _nice_? Ha!"   
  
Professor Hammond narrowed his eyes and called Ethan's name again. He waved enthusiastically. Theresa thought he looked like a complete fool. She decided to tell him so. "You look ridiculous." She commented.  
  
"That's your opinion." Justin replied. "You know, a very _unpleasant_ person once told me that opinions were like behinds. Everybody has one, but sometimes they _stink_. And your opinion, my dear, stinks."  
  
Theresa rolled her eyes again. "_Don't_ call me dear." She said.  
  
"All right, _dear_." Professor Hammond replied smiling.  
  
Theresa tightened her hold on her cup. "Would you like some coffee?" She asked.  
  
Justin eyed her warily. "I already have some, thanks."   
  
"You look like you need some more." Theresa said smiling sweetly.   
  
"No," Justin insisted. "I don't need anymore."  
  
"Please, it's on me." Theresa said as she stood up. She then proceeded to dump the contents of her cup onto Professor Hammond's head. "Oh never mind, it looks like it's on _you_."   
  
Whitney gasped. "Theresa, I can't believe you did that!"   
  
"I can." Justin Hammond replied as he wiped his eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to clean myself up." Hammond said to Whitney. "This isn't over." He said to Theresa in a low tone that was inaudible to Whitney.   
  
"Bring it on." Theresa said as she held her head high in triumph and walked to the counter. As she ordered another cappuccino, someone gently tapped her on her shoulder. Theresa turned around. She gazed into saddened blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, Theresa." Ethan said quietly. "It's been awhile."  
  
"Ethan." Theresa said. "Yeah, it has been awhile." She agreed. "How are you?"  
  
Ethan sighed. Things hadn't been very good between him and Gwen, but Ethan was enjoying fatherhood. Most of his time was occupied with taking care of his daughter Sarah. However, the rest of Ethan's time was spent on other thoughts that included Theresa. Although Ethan had a family to look after, he still had issues with letting go of his feelings towards her. Deep down Gwen knew that her husband had not buried his love for another woman in the past. A few weeks ago she had been tight-lipped about the whole situation, but up until a few days ago, she and Ethan began to have heated arguments. Gwen's resentment towards her husband escalated day by day, and it was reaching its limit. Gwen was about ready to boil over in anger. "I'm not doing so great," Ethan admitted.  
  
"Why?" Theresa asked with sincere concern. Ethan appeared to be unhappy to her.  
  
"Gwen's angry with me." Ethan replied.   
  
"I see." Theresa said quietly.   
  
"It concerned you." Ethan said quietly.  
  
"Oh." Theresa said as her gaze traveled to the floor.   
  
"I still love you," Ethan said in an even lower tone. He fidgeted nervously.   
  
"Ethan," Theresa said exasperated. "We've already talked about this."  
  
"Yeah, I remember." Ethan said expressionlessly. "You know what? Forget I even mentioned anything, I'll see you around." Ethan turned to leave before Theresa stopped him.   
  
"Ethan, are you going to be all right?" She asked. She could tell that Ethan was suffering. Even though Theresa harbored a little bit of bitterness towards Ethan, he was still human. Humans had feelings and obviously Ethan was having problems. Theresa, like any other compassionate person, felt obligated to help Ethan in some way.   
  
"It's not like you really care anyway," Ethan said dully as he quickly left.  
  
His words stung Theresa. She frowned and watched him walk down the street until he disappeared around the corner. "If he doesn't want my help, then fine." She thought to herself. When she walked back to the table, Professor Hammond had cleaned himself up. His hair was slick. The only evidence that he had coffee dumped on him was the brown circles on his white collard shirt.   
  
"You're back." Justin said with feigned cheerfulness.  
  
"Enjoy your coffee?" Theresa asked as a smile tugged at the corner's of her mouth.  
  
"Immensely. In fact, I'll enjoy it as much as you'll enjoy your second topic."  
  
"Second topic?" Theresa said confused.   
  
"Yes, in addition to your other paper on ten reasons why you don't like me."  
  
"You're giving me another assignment?" Theresa said in disbelief.  
  
Justin nodded. "But of course," He said in a fake French accent.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Theresa cried aloud. "You can't just _do_ that."  
  
"I can, and I will." Justin replied. "You don't have to do the paper~" He said.  
  
"Good. Because I didn't plan to." Theresa interrupted  
  
"You didn't allow me to finish Mrs. Crane. You see, you don't have to do the paper unless of course you want to fail the class."  
  
"What?" Theresa said.  
  
"You don't do the paper, you don't pass the class. Understand?"  
  
"Unbelievable!" Theresa cried. "You can't do this!" She repeated.  
  
"It's _my_ class, _my_ rules. Either do the second topic in addition to your other assignment or else you fail my class."  
  
"What's the second topic?" Theresa asked warily.  
  
"Reasons why you shouldn't dump coffee on another individual."  
  
Theresa blinked and stared dumbfounded at her professor. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."   
  
"Nope," Justin replied. "Have fun." He called as he walked out of the door.  
  
"Oh my God," Whitney said. "What the hell was that between you two?"  
  
"That is called utter dislike." Theresa replied frowning. "I hate him."  
  
"Hate is such a strong word," Whitney said. "Besides, he seems nice."  
  
"Nice?" Theresa said in disbelief. "Hell would freeze over before Professor Hammond would ever be considered _nice_."  
  
"Maybe you just have to get to know him. Maybe then you'll find out why he acts the way he does around you." Whitney suggested.  
  
"I don't think so, Whit." Theresa replied. "I get irritated just hearing his name, and I don't think I want to learn anything more about him."  
  
"Okay," Whitney said slowly. "You may say that now, but wait until later."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Who knows? You may end up finding more about Professor Hammond whether you like it or not."

~*~

  
  
"That is so romantic." Dylan said as he exaggeratingly batted his eyelashes. "Ah, love. Ain't it grand?"  
  
Fox shoved Dylan. "You just wait until _you_ fall in love."  
  
"I don't think that's ever going to happen for me, buddy." Dylan replied.  
  
"And why not?" Fox said. "I never thought I could fall in love and look what happened to me."  
  
"Yeah," Dylan replied. "You got whipped." He laughed aloud.   
  
"You're so _not_ funny." Fox replied. He set little Ethan down in the playpen on the other side of the room. Little Ethan giggled as he began to play with the toys that surrounded him.  
  
"Seriously, though." Dylan said. "I don't know if I could ever really _love_ someone so much that I would commit my life to them."  
  
"Just wait and see," Fox said. "It'll just hit you, and one day- BAM! You're in love."  
  
"Did you know immediately that you loved Theresa?" Dylan asked. Fox contemplated Dylan's statement. "Actually," Fox said regretfully. "I didn't realize it right away. I thought I had been in love with Whitney for awhile, but that all changed. After awhile I finally realized that Theresa and I were meant to be."  
  
"You believe in that stuff? The whole meant-to-be fate crap?" Dylan said frowning.  
  
"It isn't crap." Fox replied. "It's weird, and you may think I'm crazy for believing this, but I think I was brought back to Harmony for a reason."  
  
"Yeah, gambling debts." Dylan replied wryly.  
  
"Besides that," Fox replied. "I just know that Theresa and I belong together. That's all that matters."  
  
"So, what about Audrey?" Dylan asked.  
  
"What about her?"   
  
"What'd she say in the letter?" Dylan asked curiously. "I'd like to read it."  
  
Fox walked over to the trashcan and pulled out the balled up sheets of paper. He handed them to Dylan who read them thoroughly. Once he was through, he whistled. "Wow," He said. "Sounds like she's looking for some love."  
  
"She's not going to get any from me." Fox said. "Besides, I think she's just feeling lonely."  
  
"Or horny." Dylan smirked. "I desperately wish to see you Fox. I want to feel your strong arms around me again. I want to kiss your lips. I just want _you_." Dylan quoted.  
  
Fox rolled his eyes. "Give me the letter. I'm going to make sure this thing is destroyed. I want to eliminate any chance of Theresa reading this. She'll be heartbroken if she does."  
  
"What if she asks about it?" Dylan wondered.  
  
"I'll tell her that Audrey was just checking up on me to see how I was doing." Fox replied.  
  
"Oooh, a lie." Dylan replied. "It's not good to have lies in a relationship."  
  
"First off, look who's talking. Secondly, I'm trying to prevent Theresa from getting hurt. I hate it when I cause her pain. When her heart breaks, I can _feel_ my own heart shattering to pieces."  
  
"Well, just hope Audrey doesn't pay any surprise visits." Dylan replied.  
  
"Yeah," Fox agreed. "Let's hope she doesn't."

~*~


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

  
  
"I'm sorry, Whit, but I just don't want to know anything more about Professor Hammond." Theresa said shaking her head in defiance. Whitney looked at her friend with a scrutinizing gaze. "If you don't like him, why not drop the class?" She asked curiously.  
  
Theresa frowned. "I would, but I either get Hammond or bitchy Bertha."   
  
"Who?" Whitney asked as she laughed aloud. "Bitchy Bertha?"  
  
"Professor Bertha Lambert" Theresa clarified. "She was dubbed Bitchy Bertha ever since she began teaching at the college. Anyhow, I've met her on one occasion, and I don't think I'd be able to handle having her as a teacher. I'd rather put up with Hammond." Theresa propped her elbows on the table and folded her hands.   
  
"Just out of curiosity," Whitney began, "Was Hammond ever given a nickname like Professor Lambert?"   
  
"The last I heard he was nicknamed '_Hunky_ Hammond.'" Theresa rolled her eyes in obvious disgust.   
  
Whitney laughed. "You're joking?"  
  
"Nope." Theresa said shaking her head. "It's true."   
  
Whitney laughed again. Theresa did not appear to share her friend's amusement. "Aw c'mon, Theresa. You have to admit. It's comical."  
  
"Hardly." Theresa said dully. "It's the type of statement that feeds Hammonds' ego. He's already full of himself."  
  
"Well I find him to be somewhat likeable." Whitney admitted. "He doesn't seem all that bad really."  
  
"How can you say that after witnessing him telling me to write a paper on 'reasons why I shouldn't spill coffee on another individual.'?"  
  
"You shouldn't have spilled your coffee on him in the first place." Whitney pointed out.   
  
"I can't believe you're defending him!" Theresa said in shock.   
  
Whitney sighed. "I just want you to give him a chance."  
  
"A chance at what?" Theresa asked.  
  
"A chance at being your friend perhaps?" Whitney suggested. "Theresa, the man acts the way he does for a reason. Maybe if you knew that reason, you'd be able to _understand_ why he acts the way that he does."  
  
Theresa looked down and her hands and contemplated her friend's suggestion. To an extent, Theresa agreed with her friend's reasoning. However, Theresa did not find it necessary for her and Professor Hammond to become "friends." After all, she didn't want to pry into his life, for she did not want to find out what the consequences were for doing so. Theresa had a feeling that if Professor Hammond thought she was being too nosy he would assign her a paper on reasons why people should mind their own business.   
  
"Well?" Whitney asked after a long pause.  
  
"I don't think Professor Hammond and I should be friends. Things should stay strictly as a teacher-student type of relationship. A friendship with him is out of the question."  
  
"Why?" Whitney asked in disbelief. "Why have you dismissed the notion of _trying_ to be a friend to him?"  
  
"Because" Theresa said exasperated. She looked up as if trying to find the answer floating aimlessly in the air. "Because," She repeated.  
  
"Because why?" Whitney asked.   
  
"We irritate one another to the point of driving each other insane." Theresa replied. "Instead of discussing more important things, our conversation would probably be composed of arguments and banter. I can't even _look_ at Professor Hammond without feeling irritated." Theresa admitted.  
  
"Fine." Whitney said putting her hands up. "I give up. If you don't want to be friends with Justin then fine. I'm not going to force you."  
  
"Why do you want me to be his friend so badly? Why don't _you_ try to be his friend?" Theresa asked.  
  
"You know what," Whitney replied. "I think I will."  
  
"Well good luck." Theresa said unenthusiastically. "Anyhow, as for your wedding, and your pregnancy~"  
  
Whitney beamed. "I'm so unbelievably happy, Theresa. I can't wait to marry Chad."  
  
"Have you spoken with your family lately?" Theresa asked quietly.  
  
Whitney's expression suddenly changed. "My mom has been the only one who actually talks to me. Daddy's still been difficult as well as Simone. I went over to the house to tell them about the wedding. Mom said she'd be there."  
  
"What about your dad?" Theresa asked.  
  
"He didn't say a word. Simone just glared at me. I tried to make them understand how much I loved Chad. You know, they didn't even know about what happened in L.A. with me and you being involved in that accident. If they had known, I'm sure Daddy would blame Chad with the whole situation since it was Latoya who was driving the car, and Latoya used to be associated with Chad. Daddy would just find some reason to justify his theory about Chad being a 'street-punk.'" Whitney looked away sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Whit." Theresa said as she comfortingly patted her friend's hand. "Your dad and Simone will come around."  
  
"I don't think Simone will." Whitney replied. "She's still resentful about the whole thing. I don't think she'll ever get over it."  
  
"She can't stay mad at you forever." Theresa replied.  
  
"No, but it'll be awhile before she can get over it." Whitney replied.  
  
"Enough sad stuff. Have you gone for a checkup?"   
  
It took Whitney a moment to adjust to the change in topic. "Yeah," Whitney smiled. "I'm doing fine so far. It's still early though."  
  
"Do you want a girl or boy?"  
  
"It doesn't matter to me. I'd love it just the same despite its gender." Whitney said as she absentmindedly stroked her stomach.  
  
"You know what I just realized?" Theresa said after a pause.  
  
"What?" Whitney asked.  
  
"I don't remember the birth of my own child." Theresa replied with a look of puzzlement bestowing her features.   
  
"You had pre-eclampsia." Whitney replied. "From what I've heard, you actually became violent."  
  
"What'd I do?" Theresa asked in horror.   
  
"You stabbed Gwen in the back with scissors."  
  
"Stabbed?" Theresa said in astonishment.   
  
Whitney nodded. "But I wasn't there, so I really couldn't tell you exactly what happened."  
  
"Who could?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Well, there's Gwen, but things between you two are pretty shaky."  
  
Theresa nodded. "Who else could possibly help?"  
  
"Ethan." Whitney suggested.   
  
"I don't know what's bothering him." Theresa said. "He's obviously going through something, but he doesn't want to talk about it."  
  
"What'd he say?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Well," Theresa began. "First I asked how he was doing, and he admitted that he wasn't doing so great. Then I asked him why, and it's because things between him and Gwen aren't doing so well."  
  
"Oh." Whitney replied.  
  
"Ethan said that it had something to do with me." Theresa said.  
  
"It's _not_ your fault." Whitney immediately replied.  
  
"I know that," Theresa answered. "He said he still loves me."  
  
"Theresa," Whitney sighed. "Honestly, I think Ethan shouldn't have married Gwen in the first place knowing that he really did love you. Now, he's just got to live with the consequences."   
  
"Yeah," Theresa sighed. "I wish I could help him, though. He seems really down."  
  
"I guess you could try talking to him." Whitney said. "Just make sure he knows that there's no chance of you and him ever getting together. This time it'll be your turn to lay it all out for him. You're with Fox now, and you love Fox with all your heart."  
  
"I know." Theresa said. Whitney's cell began ringing. She quickly reached for her phone and answered it. As Whitney talked on the phone, Theresa let her eyes travel about the room. She studied each person she saw and wondered what types of things were going on in their own lives. Theresa noticed a tall blond woman strutting to the table located in the exact middle of the coffee shop. The woman flipped her hair, sat down, and immediately pulled a mirror out of her purse. Theresa scrutinized the young woman. She was certainly pretty, but had an air about her that suggested she was uptight and snobbish. Her arrogance was evident in the way she held her head and looked at everyone with a look of dislike. The woman looked out of place in the simple Harmony town with her gaudy jewelry and expensive outfit. She looked more like she was going to a lavish celebrity event.   
  
"Theresa," Whitney said.   
  
"Hm?" Theresa said as she focused her attention on her best friend.  
  
"Chad wants to meet me, so I'm going to have to cut this short. I'm sorry." She apologized.  
  
"No need to feel sorry." Theresa smiled. "Go spend time with your fiancé."  
  
"Thanks." Whitney said. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye." Theresa said as Whitney got up to leave.  
  
Theresa sighed and looked at her watch. She decided that it was time to go back home to her husband and child. She wondered if Dylan was still at the house. Theresa smiled. She liked Fox's friend. He was hilarious to her, and she enjoyed his hilarity immensely. Theresa knew that she wouldn't mind having Dylan around for laughs. She also had Dylan to thank for bringing her and Fox together. As Theresa walked by the table with the woman she observed earlier, she heard the woman complaining about the service.  
  
"This is horrible!" She whined. "I have never received such awful service in my entire life! Paris _was_ so much more better than this!"  
  
"Paris?" Theresa thought to herself. "Go figure."  
  
"Ma'm," The waiter said. "Please calm down."  
  
"Calm down! Do you know who I am?" The woman cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'm I don't~" The waiter trailed off.   
  
"Who does she think she is?" Theresa thought as she reached to open the door.  
  
As if offended, the woman got up and looked the waiter in the eye. "I am Audrey Glenn, part of the most elite class in Paris, but obviously you _middle-class_ wouldn't understand that."  
  
Theresa froze. "Oh no." She thought. "_That's_ Audrey?"

~*~


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

  
  
Theresa shook her head in disbelief. She quickly walked outside of the shop. As she looked through the window, she could still see Audrey arguing with the waiter. Theresa looked up at the cloudless sky and took deep calming breaths. Her mind was spinning, and she was desperately trying to regain control of her thoughts. She quickly walked to her car and paused before she opened the door. Instead, she reached for her cell phone and quickly dialed home. She paced around anxiously, waiting for her husband to answer the phone. "C'mon, Fox." Theresa thought impatiently.  
  
"Hello, Crane residence?"   
  
Theresa frowned. It wasn't Fox on the phone. "Dylan?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Theresa?" Dylan said.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Theresa said in an agitated voice.  
  
"Theresa, what is it?" Dylan said noticing the distress in Theresa's voice.  
  
"Tell me the truth about Audrey." Theresa said quickly. "Now." She demanded.  
  
Dylan appeared to be flustered. Theresa heard a loud "clunk" on the other end of the line. It was as if Dylan dropped the receiver.  
  
"Dylan?" Theresa asked. There was no answer. Theresa tried again, "Dylan?!"   
  
"I'm here." Dylan answered.  
  
"Well, answer me! Please?" Theresa said hastily.  
  
"Why?" Dylan asked. "I already told you, Audrey is just a friend of mine's and Fox's."  
  
"Really?" Theresa said. "Okay, then perhaps you can explain why she's here in Harmony." Theresa heard the "clunk" once again accompanied by a distorted conversation between Dylan and another person. Theresa assumed it was Fox.  
  
"Dylan?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Dylan answered.  
  
"You really need to stop dropping the phone." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't- _drop_ the phone." Dylan said.   
  
"Whatever," Theresa said. "Look, do you know why she's here?"  
  
"Surprise visit?" Dylan suggested.   
  
"Dylan!" Theresa whined.  
  
"You sound upset." Dylan said.  
  
"Well, maybe I am." Theresa said.   
  
"It's probably just a friendly visit." Dylan said. "Why don't you come home and talk to Fox about it?"  
  
Theresa sighed. "You're right, I'm just overreacting. I'm on my way home now."  
  
Theresa drove quickly. She opened the windows and hoped the fresh air would calm her down. She blasted her radio and let the wind playfully tousle her hair. By the time Theresa got home, she felt a little bit better. However, deep down she felt something wasn't right about Audrey's visit. She walked quickly to the front door, and opened it. She found Fox and Dylan and Little Ethan sitting in the living room. Fox looked up sheepishly. "Hi honey," He said with a small smile.  
  
"Hi." Theresa said. "You've got some explaining to do."  
  
"I do?" Fox said appearing to have no idea of what Theresa was talking about.  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." Theresa said as she set her lips in a firm line.  
  
"Maybe I should go~" Dylan said as he stood up.  
  
"Stay." Theresa ordered. Dylan looked at Theresa. "Sit." Theresa said in a low tone.  
  
"Yes ma'm." Dylan said as he resumed his seat. Fox looked a bit amused. "She's even got you whooped." He mumbled to his friend. Dylan frowned and crossed his arms in a huff.  
  
"Okay, so Audrey's a friend. How'd you meet?" Theresa asked her husband.  
  
"Boarding school." Fox answered evenly.  
  
"Did you ever date?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm with you now." Fox replied.  
  
"Answer the question." Theresa said.   
  
Fox sighed. "You better give her a good answer." Dylan mumbled. "Or else she'll whoop you."  
  
Fox rolled his eyes. "Shut up Dylan."  
  
"Fox!" Theresa said impatiently. "Did you ever date Audrey?"  
  
Fox remained silent. Theresa placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look that prompted him to quickly answer the question."Uh- no~" Fox said as his voice trailed off.  
  
"The truth Fox?" Theresa said.  
  
"Yeah, give her the truth," Dylan warned. "Because lies aren't good in a relationship."  
  
"Once." Fox said. "It wasn't anything serious."  
  
Theresa looked at her husband exasperatingly. "You _dated_ her?" Theresa suddenly felt angered.   
  
"I said once" Fox said in defense.  
  
"Ugh!" Theresa said as she walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Fox said as he carried Little Ethan and went to the bottom of the steps. Theresa ignored him and slammed the door of their room.  
  
"She's pissed." Dylan said as he walked up to Fox.  
  
"Damnit." Fox mumbled.  
  
"Hey, watch the language around the kid." Dylan said nodding towards Little Ethan. Ethan Martin looked at Fox with a worried expression. "It's okay, buddy," Fox said. "I'll fix this."  
  
Dylan smirked. "You screwed up big time."  
  
"_You're_ the one who told me that 'lies aren't good in a relationship.'" Fox replied irritated.  
  
"Since when did you start listening to me?" Dylan asked.   
  
"You might want to leave now," Fox suggested. "Before you get double-teamed by me and Ethan Martin."  
  
"I can take you both." Dylan said as he got into a mock boxing position.   
  
"Dylan." Fox said exasperated. "Now's not the time. Just do me a favor and watch Little Ethan while I try to talk to Theresa."

~*~

  
  
Justin Hammond took of his coffee stained shirt and frowned. "This better come out," He thought as he quickly tossed it in the washer and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a can of soda. He popped the tab and took a swig of the drink. As he walked through the hallway, his eyes became transfixed on an enlarged photo of him and his wife at his wedding. He gazed sadly at the beautiful woman who stood proudly beside him. "Where are you?" He thought sadly. As he continued down the hallway to his room, Justin was haunted by memories of his wife Lindsay. He desperately tried to stop the memories from washing over him, but it was no use. He succumbed to the memories and found himself drifting from memory to memory. Time simply could not erase the feelings of remorse and sorrow that Justin felt when he was alone.  
  
_"Would you fix the sink? It's leaking again." Lindsay pleaded. She gave Justin her best puppy-dog look.   
  
"How could I refuse you?" Justin remembered saying as he leaned down to lovingly kiss his wife.  
  
"Thank you honey," Lindsay said. "Now, I'm going to do some shopping. I'll be back in a few."  
  
Justin remembered going to the living room to grade some papers. He had totally forgotten about the sink. Lindsay had been badgering him about the sink for a few weeks now, but Justin never got to fixing it. A few hours later, as it was getting dark, Justin glanced at his watch worriedly. "I wonder where she is." He mumbled as he reached over to call her on her cell phone. After five attempts of trying to reach her, he finally resorted to leaving a message on her voicemail. "Just checking on you, beautiful." Justin said. "I love you, and I guess I'll see you later. Give me a call so that I can make sure you're all right. You know how much of a worry-wart I can be."_

Justin's eyes began filling with tears. Lindsay never did call him back. For many long agonizing hours, Justin waited for his wife to return home. When she didn't show, Justin frantically called the police. A search of the area was conducted, but no trace of Lindsay was found. The last place she was spotted was in the parking lot of the local grocer's. The police viewed surveillance tapes of the day Lindsay was spotted. The tapes revealed that Lindsay had been attacked. Justin watched in horror as he saw his wife walking towards the car. Suddenly, a masked man jumped out from behind her and appeared to hold a gun to her head. Justin's heart lurched in his chest as he saw the armed man leading Lindsay to her car. "We've got to find her!" Justin had said urgently.  
  
The search for Lindsay resumed. For weeks they followed tips, but they all ultimately led to a dead end. Justin didn't give up hope. He desperately wished his wife would turn up alive. Lindsay's car had eventually been found abandoned in Atlanta, but Lindsay had disappeared. There was nothing left in the car. The car was thoroughly searched and luckily no trace of blood was found. This fact gave Justin hope that his wife was still alive. Ever since, Justin lived his life full of sadness and regret. His demeanor transformed him into a pessimistic and sardonic character. No one seemed to be able to help Justin. Most of the Harmony residents who knew of Justin's story remained tight-lipped. They gave him sympathetic looks that drove him insane. Justin crushed the can in his hands. Nothing seemed to be able to amuse him much. That was until Theresa Crane came along. Theresa amused Justin. Although he thought she was beautiful he wasn't interested in dating her. He simply wanted to be her friend, but Theresa took offense to his banter. She had already revealed that she didn't like him. Justin shook his head. He couldn't believe Theresa had dumped her coffee on him. Theresa's physical appearance reminded Justin of Lindsay. Perhaps that was why he took an immediate interest in getting to know Theresa. Physical similarity was the only thing that Theresa and Lindsay held in common for the moment, for Justin really did not know much about Theresa Crane. Bantering with Theresa was the only way Justin knew how to communicate with her. He thought that one day he might actually try to have a normal conversation. "We'll see." Justin mumbled. 

~*~

  
  
"Where have you been?" Gwen demanded as Ethan walked into the house.   
  
"I got some coffee." Ethan said dully.  
  
Gwen looked at her husband suspiciously. "Did you run into _her_ today?"  
  
"Who?" Ethan asked tiredly.  
  
"You know _who_" Gwen said.   
  
"Gwen, can't you trust me?" Ethan said irritated.  
  
"_Trust_ you? How can I trust you Ethan, when you still love another woman?!"  
  
"Gwen, please," Ethan said holding up his hand. "Is the baby asleep?"  
  
Gwen sighed. "Yeah," she mumbled. "But it's not like you really care about her."  
  
"Don't you ever say that!" Ethan said in a low and angry tone. "I _love_ our daughter."  
  
"As much as you love Theresa?" Gwen snapped.  
  
"God, Gwen, _why_ do you do this? You constantly nag me about Theresa. It needs to stop!"  
  
"It'll never stop, because I don't think you'll ever get over Theresa."  
  
Ethan sat down and rubbed his temples. His head was already beginning to pound. "What do you want me to do Gwen? What do you want from me?"  
  
Gwen folded her arms. "I've been thinking~" She said. "I don't think this is going to work."  
  
"What's not going to work?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Our marriage." Gwen said evenly. "I want a divorce."

~*~

  
  
"Mommy," Belle said as she tugged on her mother's sleeve.  
  
"Not now, honey. Mommy's busy." Angela said as she rummaged through the medicine cabinet.   
  
"What are you doing?" Belle asked curiously as Angela pulled out a syringe.   
  
"Mommy has to get a shot." Angela said quietly. "Why don't you go out and play?"  
  
" 'Kay," Belle said as she skipped out of the room.   
  
Angela rolled up her sleeve and tied a bandanna around her arms. She winced as the needle pierced her skin. A few minutes later, Angela felt her mind spinning. She also felt as if her body feel were suspsended in the air. Angela sank to the bathroom floor and drifted from reality.

~*~


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

  
  
"_Divorce?_" Ethan said in disbelief. The shock of Gwen's statement seemed to numb Ethan's emotions. He felt as if his body and mind went rigid. Ethan stood before Gwen dumbfounded and unable to utter a word.   
  
"Yes." Gwen said in an even tone as she fixated her eyes on Ethan. "A divorce. I refuse to compete with Theresa. I'm tired of it."  
  
"But Gwen~" Ethan protested.  
  
"Don't 'but Gwen' me, Ethan." Gwen said evidently getting angrier. "I am _sick_ of the excuses, of the lies! I am sick of knowing deep down that every night you sleep beside me you wish you were with _her_!" Gwen spat out the words in disgust. "Why did you marry _me_ Ethan?" Gwen said. "Why did you marry me if it was Theresa who you really loved?" Hurt, anger, and jealousy flashed through her eyes. She folded her arms as her chest heaved with breath.   
  
Ethan looked down ashamedly. He couldn't bring himself to look into Gwen's accusing eyes.  
  
"You can't even answer me," Gwen said quietly almost in a disappointed tone. "Why Ethan?" Gwen asked. "_Why?_"  
  
Ethan swallowed nervously and fidgeted with his hands. "Because," Ethan mumbled. "The truth would hurt you."  
  
"Lies hurt even more." Gwen retorted.   
  
"Gwen~" Ethan said shakily.  
  
"_Tell_ me the truth." Gwen demanded. "I need to hear the truth."  
  
"Sometimes the truth hurts." Ethan replied.   
  
"I know that." Gwen said with an annoyed look. "Enough with the cliché's. Tell me the truth. Why'd you marry me in the first place? Was it because I was pregnant?"  
  
Ethan paled as he nodded his head in affirmation. Gwen shook her head in disbelief. "Then why did you tell me that you were marrying me because you also loved me?"  
  
Ethan closed his eyes and took in a slow shaky breath. "You will always have a special place in my heart, Gwen." Ethan replied softly. "I just thought that the love I still had for you would be enough."  
  
"But it wasn't?" Gwen asked.  
  
"No." Ethan said miserably. "I kept saying that I loved you more over and over again in hopes that I would eventually whole-heartedly believe it myself. It just~ just never happened."   
  
"Well, now that I know~ I suppose I can move on. I'm leaving for New York in a couple of days, and I plan on taking Sarah with me."  
  
"You can't!" Ethan cried. "She's _our_ daughter. You can't just take her away!"  
  
"I can and I will." Gwen said.  
  
"Sarah can't grow up without a father." Ethan protested. "She needs me. Please, Gwen, don't leave Harmony. Don't do this!"  
  
Gwen closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. She felt pressure building inside her skull. "Ethan- I've already made my decision. Nothing is going to change my mind. I suggest you spend as much time as possible with Sarah before we leave." 

~*~

  
  
"Theresa?" Fox called as he rapped on their bedroom door.   
  
"Go away," Theresa said.  
  
"No," Fox refused gently. "I'm not budging until you open this door."  
  
"Well then just stay out there," Theresa replied resentfully. "I don't give a damn if you stay out there all night. I'm not letting you in."  
  
"Theresa," Fox said. "Be reasonable. Please?"  
  
"I'm not in a very reasonable mood right now," Theresa retorted, her voice still muffled by the wooden barrier between them.   
  
"I love you," Fox said softly.  
  
"Nice try," Theresa said slyly. "But that's not going to work."  
  
"Theresa," Fox said exasperated. "Please?"  
  
"No luck?" Dylan asked as he carried Little Ethan in his arms.  
  
Fox shook his head and frowned. "No,"   
  
Dylan placed little Ethan on the ground and firmly rapped on the door. "Theresa, it's Dylan."   
  
"I don't want to talk to you either." Theresa said.  
  
"I haven't done _anything_ to you." Dylan said defensively. At that moment, Theresa thrust open the door and glared at Dylan. "_You_" Theresa said pointing. "Told me a lie."   
  
"I did?" Dylan said sheepishly.  
  
"You said that Audrey was just a friend."  
  
"And?" Dylan replied. "That wasn't a lie."  
  
"But you failed to leave out the part about Fox dating her." Theresa said folding her arms.   
  
"It was one time, Theresa." Dylan replied.  
  
"Yeah, one little time that didn't mean _anything_" Fox added hoping that Theresa would let go of the anger. Theresa sighed and went back into the room.   
  
"Wait, Theresa," Fox said as he followed her.   
  
Dylan picked up little Ethan and went back downstairs. Theresa walked over to the window and looked out into the front yard. She hugged herself and frowned. Fox came up behind Theresa and placed his hands on her shoulders. Theresa flinched at his touch. "Theresa," Fox said gently. Theresa leaned against Fox as he enveloped her into his strong embrace. "Are you still mad?" Fox asked quietly. Instead of answering, Theresa untangled herself from Fox's arms and went over to sit on the bed. She played with the edges of the comforter. "Theresa?" Fox asked as he took a seat beside her. "How could you even go out with a woman like Audrey?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I dated a lot of women in the past," Fox admitted as he ran his hand through his blond hair.   
  
"But, all of them weren't important to me, like you are. Theresa, back then, I didn't really know what it was like to be in love or to love someone in return. You know how my family is. Don't you remember the conversations we had when I first came to Harmony?"  
  
Theresa frowned and shook her head. "Those I can't really remember."  
  
"Then let me refresh your memory," Fox said. Theresa quietly listened as Fox gave Theresa and account of their conversations that had initiated the strong bond between them. Fox's expression changed as he talked the painful memories of being unloved and unappreciated. Theresa' heart went out to him as she saw the pain pervade his gaze. He tried to mask his feelings by pretending to not care about what his family thought of him, but Theresa knew better. She comfortingly rubbed his back and said, "I'm sorry that your family is so awful towards you. You don't deserve that."   
  
"Don't be sorry." Fox said after clearing his throat. "I don't care what they say,"   
  
"Are you sure?" Theresa asked. "Because it seems as if it still hurts you."  
  
Fox clenched his jaw. "I'll get over it."  
  
Theresa lay her head on Fox's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on the top of her head. "I take it that you're not really angry any longer?"  
  
"Well, I was just upset because~" Theresa began. "Because~"  
  
"Why?" Fox asked.  
  
"I don't know." Theresa said exasperated.   
  
"Yes you do," Fox said gently. "Talk to me, Theresa. Tell me."  
  
"Maybe because I was afraid that Audrey was trying to get you back or something."  
  
"Theresa, I love you and only you."  
  
"I know~" Theresa's voice trailed off.   
  
"Don't you trust me?" Fox asked.  
  
"Of course I trust you." Theresa replied. "I just don't trust other women when they're around you."  
  
"Really?" Fox said with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Oh c'mon Fox. You're handsome and charming. Any girl would fall for you. Haven't you ever noticed that when we're out together, other women give you that _look_."  
  
"What look?" Fox asked.  
  
"That _look_, you know, the one that basically says 'I want you.'" Theresa said obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"No, I didn't notice that Theresa, and you know why?" Fox asked. Theresa looked away in response. Fox reached over and turned Theresa's head towards his. She slowly lifted her brown eyes to meet his.  
  
"I don't notice the other women giving me the _look_ because the only woman that I have eyes for is you, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane. I love you, and nothing and no one will ever change that."

~*~

"Mommy?" Belle asked as she went to the bathroom.  
  
Angela groaned as she slowly got up from the bathroom floor.   
  
"Mommy?" Belle repeated as she looked worriedly at her mother. Angela rubbed her temples and moaned again.  
  
"Are you okay?" Belle asked.  
  
"Mommy will be fine." Angela murmured. "Just stop bothering me, and go somewhere else."  
  
"But I want to see Daddy," Belle complained.  
  
"I can't take you to see Daddy right now." Angela said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I want to see Daddy!" Belle cried as she stomped her small feet in a tantrum.  
  
"Damnit Belle!" Angela yelled angrily. Belle shrank back in fear.   
  
Angela rubbed her and tried to get up. She leaned against the bathroom counter. Belle watched her mother in fear. "Go outside and play," Angela said quietly.   
  
Belle ran quickly out of her mother's sight. She went outside to the front yard and kept running without looking back. After reaching the end of the street, Belle stopped and sat down on the sidewalk to catch her breath. Tears filled her eyes and Belle quickly wiped them away. She heard a car approaching and turned to see who it was.   
  
Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald was in the driver's seat. He glanced at Belle worriedly. "What are you doing out here, little girl?" Luis asked gently.  
  
Belle sniffled. "My mommy~" She said in a quiet voice.  
  
"What about your mommy?" Luis asked.  
  
"I think she's sick, and I wanted to see my daddy, but my mommy wouldn't take me."  
  
"Where's your mommy?" Luis asked.  
  
"In the bathroom." Belle replied.  
  
"Why are you out here?"   
  
"My mommy told me to go play outside and stop bothering her." Belle looked at Luis and got an idea. "Will you take me to see my daddy?" She asked.  
  
"We should probably take you back to your mommy." Luis replied.  
  
"No!" Belle cried. "I don't want to go to Mommy. I want Daddy!"  
  
"What's your daddy's name?" Luis asked.  
  
Belle scratched her head. "Um," She said.  
  
"You don't know his name?" Luis inquired.  
  
"It's like an animal's name." Belle replied. "I don't 'member."  
  
"You don't what?" Luis said confused.  
  
"I don't 'member." Belle repeated.  
  
"Oh, you mean remember?" Luis said.  
  
"Yeah," Belle replied.  
  
"An animal's name hm?" Luis murmured. "Let's see, what does he look like?"  
  
Belle gave Luis Fox's description. Luis frowned as he put pieces together. "That sounds like Fox," He mumbled.  
  
"Yeah!" Belle cried. "Fox! That's his name. Mommy said he's really rich."  
  
"So you're Belle." Luis said. The whole town had heard the whole ordeal that had transpired at Fox and Theresa's wedding reception. Luis had talked to Theresa, but did not know what Belle or her mother had looked like. Now that the little girl was standing before him, Luis thought that Belle must've looked more like her mother because he had seen no resemblance to Fox in any way.  
  
"I'm Belle. How did you know?" She asked as she gazed in wonder at the handsome police officer that stood before her.  
  
"My sister Theresa is married to Fox." Luis replied.  
  
"Oh! She's nice!" Belle said smiling.  
  
"She is." Luis said returning the smile. "I'll take you down to their house, but we're going to have to tell your mommy."  
  
" 'Kay," Belle said. "Let's go!" 

~*~

  
  
"I mean it Theresa. I only have eyes for you." Fox said quietly, pulling Theresa into an embrace. Theresa hugged him back tightly.   
  
"Awww, would you look at that?" Dylan said as he stood in the doorway of Theresa and Fox's bedroom. Little Ethan giggled in response.   
  
The doorbell began ringing. Its high-pitched clinging echoed through the house. "I guess I'll get that." Dylan said turning around. "You two need some," Dylan cleared his throat. "_Alone_ time," He said winking. As he walked downstairs, Theresa and Fox heard Dylan call, "Don't overexert yourselves too much!"  
  
Theresa laughed as she wrapped her arms around Fox's neck. "What shall we do now?" She asked while nudging Fox's nose with her own.  
  
"I have an idea," Fox said as he led Theresa towards the soft comforts of the bed.

~*~


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

  
  
Dylan quickly walked to the front door and peeped outside through one of the windows. A man he did not recognize was standing on the front step. Dylan opened the door slowly. "Can I help you?" He asked. Little Ethan looked at the man curiously. He titled his small head and stared at the man.   
  
Justin Hammond raised his head. "Is Theresa here?" He asked quietly. He looked very sophisticated in his leather jacket that emphasized the broadness of his shoulders. Dylan eyed him suspiciously.   
  
"Theresa?" Dylan asked. "Well she's here, but she's- uh- busy at the moment."   
  
"Oh," Justin replied as disappointment pervaded his gaze. He looked away uncomfortably and reprimanded himself from ever coming to the house. "What am I doing here?" Justin asked himself. His answer came quickly and easily just as it had when he was in his home. "You want to be friends with Theresa." Justin told himself. He shifted his weight from his right leg to his left.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" Dylan asked.   
  
"Yeah, thanks. I'm Justin Hammond by the way."   
  
"Nice to meet you." Dylan replied. "I'm Dylan Banning, a friend of Theresa's." Feeling as if he needed to add something more Dylan included, "A friend of Theresa's and her _husband's_. You _did_ know Theresa is _married_ right?" Dylan asked warily.   
  
"I know that," Justin said slowly. "She married one of the Cranes."  
  
"How do you know Theresa?" Dylan asked.   
  
"I'm her professor at the college." Justin replied.  
  
"You don't look old enough to be a professor. What are you, like twenty-four?"  
  
"No, I'm older than that." Justin replied.  
  
"Do you always make visits to your students' homes? Or is Theresa just a special case?"  
  
"That's not really any of your business." Justin replied. "Besides, why are you asking me so many questions?"   
  
"Well _excuse_ me." Dylan said obviously offended. "I was just _trying_ to carry on a conversation." Dylan walked over to the living room. Justin followed and took a seat on the couch.  
  
"So, where is Theresa?" Justin asked.   
  
"You really want to see Theresa, don't you?" Dylan thought. "She's busy with her husband." Dylan blurted out. He placed Ethan Martin in the playpen that was next to the couch.  
  
"Huh?' Justin asked.  
  
"You know- they're _busy_ as in doing the horizontal tango? As in~"   
  
Justin held his hand up. "I get it. You have no shame do you? You didn't _have_ to give me details."   
  
"I like details." Dylan said. "And I like talking. Isn't that right Ethan?" Ethan Martin smiled and continued to play with his toys.   
  
Justin rolled his eyes. "Is that your kid?" He asked nodding in Ethan Martin's direction.   
  
"Oh no." Dylan replied. "That's Theresa's son. Ethan Martin."  
  
"Would Ethan Martin's father happen to be Julian Crane?" Justin asked.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately." Dylan answered. "I'm sure you've heard of the big 'ol custody battle between her and Julian."  
  
"I've heard some rumors about it." Justin admitted as he looked at his watch. "Um, just do me a favor and tell Theresa I stopped by."  
  
"Leaving already?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I've got some things to do." Justin replied. "Oh, and tell her that I'm looking forward to her papers."  
  
Will do." Dylan answered. "Bye now,"  
  
Just as Justin went to open the door, the doorbell rang again. This time Luis and Belle stood outside the doorway. Surprise and curiosity was reflected in all of their gazes. Luis and Belle walked in and introduced themselves to Dylan and Justin. After greetings were exchanged, Dylan informed Luis that Theresa and Fox were 'busy.'" Luis proceeded to ask Dylan to watch Belle while he continued to patrol the streets of Harmony. Belle seemed fascinated with the tall handsome professor. She smiled at him shyly and blushed when Justin patted her on the top of her head. After Justin and Luis left the house, Dylan took Belle and Little Ethan into the kitchen for a snack. After a few minutes, Theresa and Fox came to the kitchen hand in hand. Dylan looked up with an amused smile on his face. "Have a good time?" He asked winking.   
  
"Shut up Dylan," Fox said. "Belle, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised when she hugged him around his legs.   
  
"I wanted to see you. Mommy was being mean." Belle complained.   
  
"Mean how?" Theresa asked worriedly.  
  
"She yelled at me." Belle said pouting.  
  
Theresa bent down and hugged the little girl. "She must've hurt your feelings." Theresa said quietly.  
  
"Yes." Belle answered hugging Theresa back. Fox watched them with a smile on his face.   
  
"Oh Theresa," Dylan said. "Justin stopped by."  
  
Fox looked curiously at his wife and raised his eyebrows. "Justin?" He repeated with a questioning look.  
  
"My professor?" Theresa asked in surprise.   
  
"The really tall handsome man at the door?" Belle chimed in.   
  
"Yup, apparently he really wanted to talk to you." Dylan told Theresa.   
  
"You thought he was handsome?" Theresa asked Belle with an amused smile on her face.  
  
Belle nodded her head enthusiastically. "Uh huh. He even patted me on my head." She added blushing.  
  
Theresa laughed. "Professor Hammond stopped by, to see _me_?" Theresa repeated.  
  
"Yeah," Dylan replied. "He also he said he's looking forward to your paper." Dylan added.  
  
Theresa rolled her eyes. "Of course he would be." She mumbled.  
  
"Why would he stop by the house? He'll see her in class." Fox asked crossing his arms. Jealousy was brewing within him.   
  
Dylan smirked as he watched his friend becoming green with envy. "You're _jealous_" Dylan teased.   
  
Theresa smiled when she saw Fox trying to mask his feelings. "Honey, you don't have anything to worry about."  
  
"Sure," Fox pouted.  
  
"Fox," Theresa said coaxingly. "C'mon, I married you."   
  
"Sure you married me, but then what if that professor of yours is interested in you? You already admitted that he was handsome~" Fox's voice trailed off.  
  
Theresa placed her finger on Fox's lips to silence him before he could finish his statement. "Fox," She said. "I may have admitted that Professor Hammond was handsome. But who did I say was even more handsome?"  
  
"Dylan?" Fox said smirking.  
  
"Fox!" Theresa said playfully nudging him. "Seriously, who did I say?"  
  
"Me," Fox said quietly.  
  
Theresa nodded. "Exactly." She said as she kissed him on the lips. 

~*~


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

  
That night, Luis came by the house to pick up Belle. After watching Luis drive off, Theresa went upstairs to her and Fox's bedroom and sat at her desk. She opened her computer and opened a blank word document. She stared at the blank screen for a long while and sighed. The cursor blinked continuously, prompting her to type something. Theresa became frustrated. "Reason why I don't like Professor Hammond." She mumbled. Fox came into the room and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Writer's block?" He asked.  
  
"Sort-of." Theresa said. "Are you going to bed?"   
  
"Yeah," Fox replied. "I'm going to go by Crane Industries again. I'll bring Little E. with me if you want."  
  
"I can call someone to baby sit." Theresa suggested.  
  
"It's all right. I can bring him with me. I like spending time with the little guy. I am going to be his father anyway. Once those adoption papers are through being processed, it'll be official."  
  
Theresa smiled. "You already are his father. You don't need some flimsy piece of paper stating that you are."  
  
"Yeah, but we need that piece of paper to combat with in the custody battle." Fox said quietly.  
  
"And that's the only purpose it will serve." Theresa replied. "Like I said, you are his father, and I don't need a paper telling me something I've known ever since I married you."  
  
Fox kissed his wife. "Don't stay up too late." He said. Theresa squeezed his hand and watched him as he snuggled under the covers. In a few minutes, Fox had fallen fast asleep. Theresa smiled. "Okay," She thought. "Paper time." Theresa must have sat at her computer for an hour before she became infuriated with the frustration she was feeling. "I can't write a ten page paper about these ridiculous topics." She thought to herself. "Ugh. Why did I have to insult Professor Hammond?" Theresa thought regretfully as she recalled her conversations with her professor. "Ugh!" She thought as she sat back and crossed her arms. Theresa then found herself wondering what Professor Hammond's story was. "Why does he act like that?" She wondered. "Is he even married?" She thought. "Hmph. What woman would want to deal with his sarcasm?" Theresa picked up a pencil and tapped it against her leg. Suddenly getting an idea, Theresa closed her computer and pulled out a pad of paper. She rummaged through her drawers until she found a pen.   
  
_Dear Professor Hammond_, Theresa wrote. She frowned and crossed out "dear". _Professor Hammond,_ Theresa continued writing. She didn't stop until she had written a nice brief portion. Theresa folded the paper carefully and placed them in an envelope. She scrawled Hammond's name on the envelope and placed it carefully on her desk. She then reached over and turned off the lamp beside her desk. After dressing for bed, Theresa snuggled with her husband and entered a peaceful realm of sleep. 

~*~

  
  
Fox was the first to wake in the morning. He glanced at his sleeping wife and kissed her on the forehead. He looked over to the desk and saw an envelope lying on the desk. Curious, Fox walked over and picked up the envelope. He glanced at his wife's writing with an intrigued look. "I wonder~" He mumbled. He looked over at Theresa's sleeping figure. She stirred slightly and yawned. When she looked over at Fox, she saw that he held the letter she had written the night before. "Why are you holding that?" She asked.  
  
"Uh~" Fox said. "I was just~"  
  
"Being nosy?" Theresa said sitting up.   
  
Fox frowned. "Well, yeah." He admitted. "What is this?" Fox asked still holding the letter.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Theresa asked.  
  
Fox came over to the bed and sat down. "It better not be a love letter." He said in mock warning.  
  
Theresa rolled her eyes. "Would I be dumb enough to write a love letter to my professor and leave it out in the open for my husband to see?"  
  
Fox shrugged. "Thanks a lot!" Theresa said sarcastically.  
  
"Seriously, Theresa, I thought you had a paper to write." Fox said.  
  
"I did." Theresa replied. "I wrote that letter instead."   
  
"Why?" Fox asked. "If you don't turn in the assignment, won't it affect your grade?"  
  
"No, not after Professor Hammond reads that letter. Now, I've got to get ready for class."

~*~

  
  
Theresa strolled into the classroom and glanced at Professor Hammond briefly. He was apparently grading papers. Justin looked up at her curiously and resumed his work. Once it was time for class to start, Justin stacked the papers on his desk. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," He said before beginning his lecture. It seemed to be like any other day. Hammond talked, his students listened. As Theresa looked about the room, she saw some students nodding off to sleep, while others were writing down every word that left Hammond's mouth. She looked down at her own notes and began doodling. Before she knew it, Hammond had said, "All right folks. That's it for today. I'll see you all next week." "Already?" Theresa said. "Time flew by fast." She mumbled. She reached into her purse and pulled out the letter. Theresa waited until the last student exited the room. It was just her and Justin.   
  
"Enjoy the lecture?" Hammond asked as Theresa approached his desk.  
  
"Yeah." Theresa said.  
  
"Really?" Justin asked. "Then what was the last topic I discussed in the lecture?"  
  
Theresa drew a blank. That was when she had tuned him out and began drawing in her notebook. "Um," She said chewing on her bottom lip.  
  
"I knew you weren't paying attention. You were drawing in your notebook." Justin said as he put papers in his briefcase.  
  
Theresa averted her gaze. "Yeah," She admitted slowly.  
  
"May I?" Professor Hammond said as he motioned to her notebook.   
  
Theresa looked at him warily. "What, this?" She asked. "Sure, I guess."  
  
Hammond took the notebook and glanced at it. "You drew this?" He asked in surprise as he gazed at the intricate drawing of a gown.  
  
"Yeah." Theresa said.   
  
"It's very good." Hammond complimented.  
  
Theresa was surprised at Justin's sudden amiability. "You're acting different," She said frowning.  
  
"How so, Mrs. Crane?" Justin asked.  
  
"You're being nice." Theresa remarked.  
  
"And?" Justin asked. "You didn't think I had the capability of being nice?"  
  
"No." Theresa said bluntly.   
  
Justin looked a bit shocked and amused at her answer. "You know, I don't think you have the capability of saying _one_ nice thing to me."  
  
"I don't think we have the capability of having a decent conversation without the bantering and sarcasm you always so generously add." Theresa retorted.  
  
"Are you blaming me for being the reason why we can't have a normal conversation?" Justin asked.  
  
"No~" Theresa said slowly.   
  
"You do." Justin said sitting on his desk. Theresa shifted the books she was carrying in her arms.   
  
"Don't assume." Theresa replied. "After all, you know what they say~"  
  
"If I assume it will just make an ass out of you and me?" Justin replied.  
  
"Yeah, but you'd be considered more of the ass in this case." Theresa replied smirking.  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve Mrs. Crane." Justin Hammond said. "Didn't you learn your lesson from before?"   
  
Theresa merely looked at Professor Hammond. "By the way," Hammond added. "Where are your papers? I'm looking forward to reading them."  
  
"Why did you stop by my house?" Theresa asked while ignoring the question Justin posed.  
  
"Because I like you so much." Justin said sarcastically.   
  
"See? There you go again. Your sarcasm drives me crazy." Theresa said irritated.  
  
"Good." Justin replied.   
  
"Ugh." Theresa rolled her eyes. "You are insufferable."  
  
"Why thank you, Mrs. Crane. That must be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Justin said with a sneer.  
  
"You know I am so tempted to throw my books at you right now." Theresa said in a warning tone.  
  
"Go right on ahead, Mrs. Crane." Justin dared.   
  
"But then~" Theresa added. "You'll just end up doing something ridiculous like assigning me a ten page paper on 'Reasons why I shouldn't hit my professor with books.'"  
  
"You know what you're doing?" Justin asked crossing his arms.   
  
"What?" Theresa asked.  
  
"You're" Justin cleared his throat. "_Assuming_. Now look at who's being the ass." Justin smiled.  
  
Theresa found herself rolling her eyes again. "_Why_ do you do that? You always manage to take the insulting comments I made and insult me back."  
  
"It's my specialty, Mrs. Crane." Justin replied. "So, back to your papers, where are they?"  
  
"My dog ate them." Theresa said sardonically.  
  
"So what's that you're holding?" Justin asked as he motioned to the envelope with his name scrawled on the front.  
  
"My excuse." Theresa said handing the envelope to Justin.   
  
"I don't like excuses, Mrs. Crane." Justin said waving the envelope.  
  
"You'll like mine." Theresa said before she turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Justin watched Theresa walked off. He smiled and shook his head. Highly intrigued with what Theresa had to say, Hammond opened the letter.

_Professor Hammond,  
  
You would think that I would be able to write out in ten full pages of all the reasons why I dislike you. You would also think that I would be able to write an additional ten page paper on why I should not spill coffee on a person. However, as I sat at my computer and stared at its blank screen for hours I wondered to myself. "Would I really be able to write on the topics Professor Hammond has assigned me?" Then I came to the conclusion that I could, but I wouldn't. Okay, in all seriousness Professor, I can't come up with a ten page paper because frankly, I don't dislike you that much._  
  
"That's nice to know," Justin mumbled.  
  
_Yes, you infuriate me. Yes, you annoy me. Yes, you tend to push my buttons, but for some strange reason (one that I still cannot seem to fathom) I put up with you. Why do you think I haven't dropped your class? Well one legitimate reason is because I didn't want to take "Bitchy Bertha's" class._  
  
Hammond burst out laughing. "Bitchy Bertha?" He said as he found himself in a hysterical fit.   
  
_And,_ The letter read, _I admit that I find your class intriguing. (Even though I may tune out sometimes. No offense.) Anyhow, I did not write the papers you assigned me because I felt that the topics were ridiculous. In truth, I really would not be able to do it. Professor, you may think that I hate your guts, but the truth is I don't (much)._  
  
Justin raised his eyebrows.  
  
_I'm kidding. I don't hate you. You see? I can't help but be sarcastic even when I'm writing to you!_  
  
"Obviously." Justin murmured.   
  
_So, Professor, there it is- my excuse. I couldn't write the papers because I honestly could not come up with ten pages worth of reasons.– "Mrs. Crane"_  
  
Justin Hammond folded the letter. He was highly amused with its contents. Justin found himself recalling his thoughts the night before when he admitted to himself that he found Theresa to be an amusement. He found himself smiling, gathered his stuff, and walked to the parking lot. He was surprised to find Theresa waiting in the hall. "Theresa?" He said in surprise.  
  
"You rarely call me that." Theresa replied. "Why do call me Mrs. Crane so often?"  
  
"That's your name, isn't it?" Justin asked.  
  
Theresa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and so is Theresa."  
  
"Okay, Mrs. Crane." Justin replied. "Or should I say Theresa? Or perhaps I should say, Mrs. Theresa Crane. Would you like that better?"  
  
"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Because I want to." Professor Hammond answered.  
  
"_Anyhow,_" Theresa said already feeling irritable. "Did you enjoy my excuse?"  
  
"Hm, all but the insulting parts." Justin replied.  
  
"I didn't insult you- much." Theresa said defensively.  
  
"But the fact is that you still found some way to insult me." Justin retorted.  
  
"I was kidding with the mean comments."  
  
"Even still," Justin replied. "You could've hurt my feelings." He said looking away.  
  
An apologetic look crossed Theresa's face. "I am so sorr~"  
  
"But then again," Justin interrupted as he looked Theresa in the eyes. "Your insults didn't have an effect on me. I could care less about what you dislike about me."  
  
Theresa glared at Justin. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it.  
  
"Let me guess," Justin said. "I infuriate you?"  
  
Theresa continued to glare at him. Justin gave Theresa a cheesy grin and knew it would annoy her even more. "You're right, Mrs. Theresa Crane. I did like your excuse." He said as he walked down the hallway and disappeared through the double doors of the exit. 

~*~


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

  
  
Ethan stared sadly down at his sleeping daughter. He brushed away tears that escaped his eyes. "I'm sorry," Ethan said softly to baby Sarah. "I'm sorry for messing everything up." Ethan stroked his daughter's fine blond hair. "Your mommy suggested I say goodbye to you." Ethan whispered huskily as he tried his best to control his emotions. "I'm sorry I won't get to be there for you when you take your first step, or when you'll say your first word. I'll get to see you, but it won't be the same." Ethan said sadly. "You probably won't recognize me. I'll simply be a stranger to you." Ethan felt a lump in his throat. He tried to swallow, but it was no use. Sinking to the floor, Ethan buried his head in his hands and muffled his cries so that he would not awake his daughter. Gwen watched silently from the doorway. "That's what you get Ethan Winthrop. Now you know how I feel." She thought resentfully. 

~*~

  
  
Theresa rolled her eyes. "That professor." She thought to herself. For some odd reason she felt compelled to catch up to Professor Hammond. She ran quickly through the doors and breathlessly searched the parking lot. "Where did he~"  
  
"Looking for me?" Professor Hammond said stepping around the corner.  
  
Theresa was surprised. "No," She said indignantly with a quick toss of her head. "I was _not_."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Professor Hammond said sarcastically.   
  
"Here we go again," Theresa mumbled.  
  
"You know," Justin said quietly. "You're nothing like my wife. She is nothing like you actually."  
  
Theresa was taken aback. "Your- _wife_?" She sputtered. "What woman in her right mind would choose to marry _you_?" She retorted.   
  
Justin's expression changed. "Lindsay did. You know Theresa, I wasn't always like this." Justin said quietly while averting his brown eyed gaze.  
  
"Oh." Theresa said. "What happened?"  
  
"My wife disappeared." Justin said hoarsely as he fixed his gaze upon the ground.  
  
"Disappeared?" Theresa repeated with a shocked look in her eyes. "Disappeared how?"  
  
"Inquisitive, aren't we?" Justin said beginning to get defensive. He was not exactly ready to start discussing his wife. Every time he did, Justin found himself breaking down in tears. It was as if his heart broke all over again. Justin was not sure if his broken heart could be mended. After all, he often wondered, how can a heart be mended if the other half- your true love- is missing? Justin regained his composure and faced Theresa. He hadn't talked to anyone about his wife, and he didn't intend to start now. Even if Justin wanted to be Theresa's friend, he wasn't going to tell her anything more about his wife. Justin had often proved to be stubborn. He had that quality since birth, and there was probably no way that that trait would ever disappear.   
  
"That's really none of your business." Justin retorted.   
  
Theresa was slightly offended. "You started it."  
  
"I started it? How so Mrs. Crane?" Justin asked.  
  
Theresa noticed that Justin called her Mrs. Crane again. Before, when he had called Theresa, she felt as though there was another part of him that he hardly let become visible. When he became defensive and even more sarcastic, he tended to call Theresa Mrs. Crane. "He's hiding something." Theresa thought to herself. "He acts the way he does because he's masking feelings he's probably afraid to face." Theresa frowned. "Well you did bring up your wife."  
  
"And you asked about her." Justin retorted.  
  
"So?" Theresa replied. "You answered."  
  
Justin folded her arms against his broad chest. Theresa's small frame highly contrasted with Justin's tall stature. A couple of Hammond's other students glanced in Theresa and Justin's direction curiously.   
  
"Isn't that the girl in our class?" One girl who's name was Emma asked her friend Mandy.  
  
"Yeah, Theresa Crane." Mandy replied.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Emma asked.   
  
"I don't know, but I wish I did. Oh my God, you know what? I just got a thought! What if they're together!" Mandy exclaimed.  
  
"Uh- Theresa is _married_." Emma pointed out.   
  
"I know that." Mandy replied. "Theresa's husband Fox is so incredibly handsome."   
  
"Mm-hm. Who do you think looks better? That woman's husband or Professor Hammond?" Emma asked.  
  
Mandy thought carefully. She couldn't seem to make up her mind. "I can't choose." She said.   
  
"I wonder Theresa can." Emma said. "You know, I can see it now. A scandalous affair between a Professor and his wealthy student who happens to be married to a Crane."   
  
"Hm," Mandy replied.   
  
"You have a point." Justin replied. "I did answer your question." He admitted.  
  
"Oh my, is the all mighty Professor Hammond admitting he was wrong?" Theresa said. "I'm surprised."  
  
"I didn't admit to being _wrong_ Mrs. Crane. I admitted that I answered your question. Don't try putting words in my mouth."  
  
"There's no need, anyway." Theresa retorted. "You already have a big mouth that has too much to say. You know, you never really answered my question back in class."  
  
"About what Mrs. Crane?" Justin asked.  
  
"About why you stopped at my house. You have a lot of nerve Professor." Theresa said eyeing him warily.  
  
"Let's see, why did I stop by?" Justin questioned aloud. "Perhaps it was because I felt like seeing you. Perhaps it was because I was in the mood to argue. Or perhaps" Justin said as his voice got softer. "It was because I wanted to be your friend."  
  
Theresa could not believe her ears. "What?" She said in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding Theresa?" Justin asked.  
  
"There he goes again," Theresa said. "He called me Theresa. His voice changed. His defenses are coming down." "No, you look very serious, but then again, I can't really tell if you're being serious or sarcastic."  
  
"If you hang around me long enough, you'll be able to tell the difference." Justin replied.  
  
"What are you trying to imply?" Theresa asked warily.   
  
"Nothing." Justin replied.  
  
"I don't believe you." Theresa said looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Fine." Justin said putting his hands up. "Don't believe me then."  
  
Theresa sighed. "You're very complex Professor."  
  
"True." Justin answered.   
  
Before Theresa could respond, her cell rang. "Excuse me," She mumbled. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi beautiful" Fox said softly.  
  
"Hey, handsome." Theresa replied smiling.  
  
"Hey, handsome?" Justin mumbled while he rolled her eyes. Theresa glared at him.   
  
"I was just wondering. I think I may be stuck at the office longer than I anticipated. I was thinking that I would drop Little Ethan off at home and leave him with you. Did you get back from your class yet?"  
  
"Class just ended and I'm going to get home soon." Theresa replied.  
  
"Okay," Fox said. "I'm on the way home now, so I'll meet you there."  
  
"Okay," Theresa replied. "See you in a bit honey. Love you." Theresa hung up. Justin seemed to have a sad look in his eyes. Theresa was about to question it, but Justin's expression changed back to what was considered normal. "Hey handsome?" Justin asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Theresa rolled her eyes. "Yes, my husband happens to be a very handsome man."  
  
"Do you think I'm handsome?" Justin asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Theresa asked with a baffled look on her face.   
  
Justin smiled. "Never mind. Would you allow me to walk you to your car?"  
  
"Why are you being so nice?" Theresa asked warily.   
  
"You don't trust me, do you?" Justin asked.  
  
"You're acting weird again." Theresa said.  
  
"I'm just trying to be a gentleman." Justin responded.  
  
"That must be a first." Theresa mumbled.   
  
"Fine, I won't walk you to your car. Forget I even suggested." Justin retorted. Theresa walked off in the direction of her car. "Bye Professor," She mumbled. Theresa walked quickly and heard footsteps behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Justin following her path. "Why are you following me?" She said as she stopped to look at him.  
  
"I'm not following you." Justin replied.  
  
"Yes you are." Theresa said irritated. She continued walking while Justin still followed. "Ugh!" Theresa said as she spun around. "What are you a stalker?"  
  
"I'm just a man who just happened to park in the same area as a paranoid woman." He replied as he walked to his car which was parked two spaces away from Theresa's.  
  
Theresa felt embarrassed. "Oh." She said in a small voice. Hurrying to get into her car Theresa turned the ignition. Her engine gave a pathetic groan. Theresa frowned. "Oh no," She said. "Please start." She begged. She tried turning the ignition, but her car refused to start. Theresa bent her head against her steering wheel. "No!" She thought in disbelief. "Damn!"  
  
Justin knocked on her window. Theresa looked at him distressed.  
  
"Need a lift?" He asked.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be carrying one of those- thingies to start the car?" Theresa asked sheepishly.  
  
"Nope, but I can give you a ride home." Justin offered.   
  
Theresa frowned. Never in a million years did she expect to ever have accept an offer from Professor Hammond. Theresa then thought of Fox who would be taking Little Ethan home soon. Theresa sighed. "Please?" She asked.  
  
Justin nodded and Theresa slowly got into his car.  
  
"Oh my God, would you look at that?" Emma said in shock.  
  
"You may be right," Mandy replied. "Theresa Crane and Justin Hammond are having an affair!"  
  
"What's that?" Damion, Mandy's friend asked as he walked up to them.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" Mandy asked. "Theresa Crane is having an affair with Professor Hammond."

~*~


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

  
  
Fox got out of the car and took Little Ethan out of his car seat. Little Ethan giggled and smiled at Fox. "Sorry buddy, but I've got to bring you home because I'm going to work longer hours at the office."   
  
Little Ethan frowned in response. "But," Fox said. "Your mommy is going to be home soon." The frown disappeared from Ethan Martin's face. Fox smiled and carried him inside the house. He went upstairs to Ethan Martin's room and set him down for a nap. Little Ethan curled under his blankets and held his favorite stuffed bear close.   
  
Fox looked down at Little Ethan in awe. "Fatherhood is amazing," He thought to himself. "I know one thing," Fox whispered. "I'm going to be the best father I can be." He promised Little Ethan. "You won't be ignored like I was. You're going to get all the attention I can give you. I resent my own father for not being able to show me any love or compassion. 'Course, my father still happens to be your father." Fox frowned. "So technically I'm your big step-brother. That's so weird." He thought. "It's like a soap opera or something."  
  
When Fox heard car doors slam, he went quickly downstairs and opened the front door. Chad and Whitney waved as they walked up to the house. Fox waved back. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you guys."  
  
"We decided to stop by." Chad replied while reaching for Whitney's hand. Whitney smiled. "Is Theresa around?"  
  
"She's not home yet, but she will be shortly."  
  
Another car arrived in the driveway. Fox, nor Chad, nor Whitney recognized the car. They all recognized the passenger, but only Whitney knew the driver. Fox held a quizzical look as he watched Theresa being helped up by Justin Hammond. "Who is he?" Fox thought as jealousy slightly stirred within him. Justin looked up and locked gazes with Fox. Silent words were exchanged between them before Fox looked at Theresa. 

~*~

  
  
The car ride to Theresa's home was silent. Theresa stared out of the window on her side of the car while Justin glanced her way every so often. Theresa looked at Justin. "Do you think we could put some music on or something?"  
  
Justin motioned his right hand to the stereo. "Help yourself." He said. Justin gave Theresa sidelong glance and returned his eyes to the road ahead of him.  
  
Theresa turned the dial and browsed through various stations. When she found the one she listened to often, Theresa sat back and let the words of Streisand take over her senses.   
  
"Streisand hm?" Justin replied. "You like her?"  
  
"She has an amazing voice. She's legendary." Theresa replied quietly as Streisand serenaded them.   
  
"Do you sing?" Justin asked.  
  
"A little." Theresa admitted.   
  
Justin nodded and quietly listened to Streisand's soothing voice.  
  
_They say there's a universal plan  
For every woman, for every man  
I do believe there's a higher power  
But in our darkest hour it's hard to understand  
So we start to question, start to doubt  
We lose faith in what life's all about_  
  
Justin found himself thinking of his lost wife. Emotion welded in his chest as he tried his best to hide his emotions. Memories of Lindsay rushed through his mind. He remembered the first day he met Lindsay. He remembered how strikingly beautiful she was basking in the sunlight at the park. She had been burying herself in a book. Justin had watched her quietly from a distance. He admired how the sun made her silky hair shine. He remembered that a slight breeze had playfully tousled her hair. He recalled the desire he felt to touch her hair to see if it was really as soft as it appeared. And her eyes. Justin knew that if she had locked gazes with him, he wouldn't be able to look away. There was so much intensity in her dark brown gaze.   
  
_Why did the right road take the wrong turn  
Why did our heart break, why'd we get burned  
Just like the seasons there are reasons for the path we take  
There are no mistakes  
Just lessons to be learned_  
  
Justin remembered the rocky first year of his marriage to Lindsay. They were still both young and naïve in some aspects, but they had gotten through it. They had gotten through by trying their best to stick together. They shared love, frustrations, anger, and compassion. They shared everything.   
  
_Don't give up, keep on looking deep inside  
Let your heartbeat be your guide  
Because there's a gift, for those who keep believing  
You'll find what you've been needing is right before your eyes  
You'll hold the answer in your hands  
Then you'll know, you'll finally understand_  
  
"I still don't understand." Justin thought miserably. "Why my wife? Why my Lindsay?" He thought desolately. Tears blurred his vision. He slowed his speed. Theresa gazed at him anxiously.   
  
_Why did the right road take a wrong turn  
Why did our heart break, why'd we get burned  
Just like the seasons there are reasons for the path we take  
There are no mistakes  
Just lessons to be learned_.  
  
"I learned my lesson the hard way," Justin thoughts sadly. "I learned not to take too much for granted because there's always a chance it will be taken away. Just like my Lindsay was taken away from me." Tears slipped out of the corners of Justin eyes. He wiped them away quickly hoping that Theresa didn't notice, but Theresa did notice. She looked at him and scrutinized him with her intense gaze. Justin took a deep breath and clenched his jaw. His knuckles turned white from clutching the wheel tightly.   
  
"Are you all right?" Theresa asked softly.   
  
_No matter how many times you stumble or fall  
The greatest lesson is loving yourself through it all_  
  
"Professor Hammond?" Theresa asked again. "Justin?" She said.  
  
_Why did the right road take a wrong turn  
Why did our heart break, why'd we get burned  
Just like the seasons, there are reasons for the path we take  
There are no mistakes  
Just lessons  
Lessons to be learned_  
  
"We're here." Justin said as the car stopped. Theresa looked at Justin with concern. "Are you all right?"  
  
Justin got out of the car not responding to Theresa and walked to her side. He opened the door and helped her out. She looked at him with quizzical eyes. "Justin?" She said softly. "What's bothering you?"  
  
Justin didn't answer. Instead his gaze remained fixed on the front door. Theresa glanced up. "Fox." She whispered. "Oh please don't assume anything Fox." Theresa thought worriedly.

~*~


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

  
  
"Who's that?" Chad asked as he nudged Whitney.  
  
"That's Theresa's professor." Whitney tried to say quietly so that Fox could not hear her. However, Fox heard every word. "Her professor? _That's him_."   
"Now he's driving her home?" Fox grumbled. "What's next?" Fox crossed his arms and glared in Justin's direction. Fox wasn't happy at all. He already felt animosity stirring within him. It was only a matter of time before it was unleashed. Justin returned the stare, but instead of anger, his gaze held one of bafflement. "Why is he looking at me like that? What the hell did I do?" Justin wondered. He was prepared for Fox to act irrationally.   
  
"Fox," Whitney said quietly. "He's just her teacher all right?" Whitney touched Fox's arm, but Fox shoved her away.  
  
"Sure, whatever" Fox replied.  
  
"Fox," Whitney said as she saw him walking towards Theresa and Justin. "Don't do anything irrational."  
  
Fox turned around. "I'm not going to do anything irrational. I'm just merely giving Theresa's professor a nice welcome."   
  
Whitney paled. "Chad?"   
  
"What, baby?" Chad asked as he pulled her towards him.  
  
"I'm afraid Fox is going to do something," She said as she worriedly looked over at Fox. Whitney already knew that Fox was angry and jealous. It had been written all over his face.   
  
"Let's just hope nothing bad happens." Chad said as he wrapped one arm around his fiancé's shoulders. 

~*~

  
  
"Does your husband have a staring problem?" Justin asked Theresa. Fox's gaze hadn't faltered. He continued to glare at Justin.   
  
"He's just probably wondering who you are." Theresa replied. "I hope he hasn't jumped to conclusions." She thought worriedly. Theresa kept a great distance between herself and Justin. Justin frowned as Theresa paled. "Fox looks angry." She thought. "Oh no, please don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Handsome is headed this way." Justin mumbled.  
  
"What?" Theresa said in confusion.  
  
"Handsome? Your husband? That's what you called him. Remember when he called your cell?" Justin replied.   
  
"I know that. It only happened a few minutes ago." Theresa retorted. Theresa hoped her irritation masked the fear that was growing steadily. She was worried that her husband was jumping to the wrong conclusions. She was more worried that Fox might do something that he would regret later. She walked towards him just before he reached the car.  
  
"Fox," Theresa said quietly as she reached out to touch him.  
  
Fox avoided her touch. She looked at him with a pained expression. "Fox, he just gave me a ride home." Theresa said.  
  
"Why?" Fox asked. "You have your own car." He snapped.  
  
"My car didn't start." She said quietly.  
  
Fox crossed his arms and looked at his wife. Theresa stared back in disbelief. "You don't believe me, do you?" Her gaze implored Fox's for answers. "Fox?" She asked. "Honey, talk to me."  
  
Fox looked away. Theresa looked at him sadly. "You don't believe me."   
  
"I'd hate to break up this tender moment," Justin said sarcastically. "But I suggest, Mr. Crane, that you don't jump to any assumptions."  
  
"Excuse me?" Fox said angrily as he advanced towards Justin.  
  
"Don't assume anything." Justin said. "It just makes an ass out of you and me." Theresa paled. "Wrong thing to say," She said shaking her head.   
  
It was the wrong thing to say, for Fox hit Justin with a force that knocked them both to the ground. "Fox!" Theresa cried. "Stop!"  
  
Fox didn't listen. Both he and Justin continued to scuffle on the ground. Chad and Whitney ran towards them. Both Theresa and Whitney screamed for them to stop fighting while Chad tried to break them apart. Once Chad got a hold of Fox, Justin stood up and wiped his bleeding lip.   
  
"What the hell was that for?" Justin asked.  
  
Fox struggled to free himself from Chad's hold. "You have a thing for my wife, don't you?" Fox accused.  
  
"No," Justin said. "I don't' have _thing_ for your wife."  
  
"I don't believe you." Fox said angrily.   
  
"Fine, be a stubborn ass." Justin said. "But I don't want your wife. I want to be her friend, not her lover."  
  
Fox shrugged off Chad's arms and stalked off.   
  
"Fox," Theresa called. Fox walked inside the house and slammed the front door. "Damn!" She said. "Why did you have to say that to Fox?" She asked Justin.  
  
Justin looked at Theresa in disbelief. "You're blaming me for this whole fiasco? He was already crazed with jealously. Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Theresa sighed. "You're bleeding. We should get you cleaned up."  
  
"I'm not going in that house." Justin said. "Fox might kill me if I step foot in your house."  
  
"He's not going to kill you." Theresa replied.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Justin retorted.   
  
"Look, Theresa, I'll go in and get the first aid kit." Whitney said. "Be right back." Chad went along leaving Theresa and Justin alone to talk.   
  
Theresa sighed and leaned against Justin's car. "Another fight." She said. "Ever since we've gotten married, we always seem to get into these fights."  
  
"It's all part of marriage." Justin said quietly. "Ever couple has their share of arguments. You just can't expect everything to be perfect all the time."  
  
Theresa sighed. "He's so mad. I saw the hurt in his eyes."  
  
"He was also jealous." Justin pointed out.  
  
"I don't why he would be jealous." Theresa mumbled.  
  
"Well, thanks a lot." Justin said appearing to be offended.   
  
"I didn't mean to~" Theresa began.   
  
"I know," Justin said interrupting. "You don't have to apologize. I'm just messing with you." Justin sat beside Theresa. He glanced at her briefly and saw her staring at one of the windows. Fox had been looking down at them. Justin saw the curtain rustle as Fox disappeared from the window. Theresa sighed sadly again.   
  
"You really love him," Justin observed.  
  
"With all my heart." Theresa said.  
  
"You and your husband remind me a lot of my own relationship with my wife." Justin said quietly.  
  
Theresa looked up surprise. "Tell me more about your wife." She said. Justin took a deep breath. He glanced into Theresa's doe eyes that beseeched him for an answer. Justin felt compelled to tell Theresa something. 

~*~

  
  
Fox paced around his bedroom. He was full of anger and jealousy. He glanced out of the window and saw Theresa alone with Justin. They were engaged in a conversation. Theresa looked up at Fox. He stared at her for a few moments before closing the curtain. He walked by the dresser and picked up a picture of him and Theresa. He lovingly traced Theresa's face with his finger. She smiled up at him. Fox couldn't help but let go of the anger.   
  
Fox hadn't remembered feeling so jealous in his life. He hated it. However, Fox couldn't help himself. Theresa was a beautiful woman. Naturally there would be a great deal of men who would want try to get her attention.   
  
Fox found himself recalling the conversation he and Theresa had the day before.   
  
_"Fox," She had said. "I may have admitted that Professor Hammond was handsome. But who did I say was even more handsome?"  
  
"Dylan?" Fox had said smirking.  
  
"Fox!" Theresa had said playfully nudging him. "Seriously, who did I say?"  
  
"Me," Fox hadsaid quietly.  
  
Theresa nodded. "Exactly." _.  
  
Fox got up and went into little Ethan's room. Little Ethan was standing. He smiled when Fox entered the room. "Da!" He cried as he held his arms in a request to be picked up.   
  
"Hey, buddy," Fox said. "Awake already?"  
  
Little Ethan touched Fox's lip. There was still a trace of dried blood upon it.   
  
"Ouch." Fox winced. "Looks like your daddy has been an ass." Little Ethan giggled in response.   
  
"That's not funny." Fox said as he began to tickle Little Ethan. Little Ethan laughed aloud. His laughter made Fox smile.  
  
Fox sighed. "What do you say we go outside? You can ol' man suck up to your mommy."  
  
Little Ethan smiled. " 'Course," Fox said. "I'm not exactly _old_, but you know what I mean. I'm still your daddy. You know, that feels good to say." Fox admitted smiling.   
  
"Da!" Little Ethan cried happily.  
  
"Let's go." Fox said. "I better go apologize to mommy before this gets out of hand any further." 

~*~


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

"Ethan," Gwen said firmly.  
  
Ethan didn't get up nor did he turn around to face her. Instead he sat on the ground feeling defeated, lost, and broken. He lifted his head slightly. "What?" He mumbled hoarsely. Ethan felt guilty, but he also felt resentment towards Gwen. He couldn't believe that Gwen would take their daughter away from him. Then again, he knew why she was doing it. He knew it was because of his actions- of his inability to dedicate himself fully to their family.   
  
"Have you said goodbye?" She asked coldly.   
  
Ethan stood up and turned slowly to glare at Gwen. "What's the use?" He retorted. "She's not even going to remember."  
  
Gwen pursed her lips in anger. "You don't have to be such an ass." She snapped.  
  
"You don't have to be such a bitch." Ethan crossed his arms.   
  
"Get out." Gwen said in a menacing tone. "Now."  
  
Ethan looked at Gwen with a mixture of disbelief and disgust. "I was a fool for choosing to marry you."  
  
The words stung Gwen. His words were sharp and so hurtful that they brought tears to Gwen's eyes. She fought them back and defiantly lifted her head. "I was a fool for ever loving you. God, Ethan, I loved you with all of my heart and soul and what did you do to me? You shoved me away for Theresa- some _delusional_ girl who believed you two were destined to be together. Well you know what? You two deserve each other. You're both _despicable_. I can't even stomach the sight of you. I hate you!" Gwen cried.   
  
Sarah awoke with a start and began crying from being abruptly awakened from sleep. Her loud cries pierced the air.   
  
"Now look what you did." Gwen said as she rushed over to her daughter.  
  
"_You_ were the one who was yelling." Ethan remarked. "Stop trying to blame everything on me."  
  
Gwen tried placating her fussy daughter. "Get out, Ethan." She said glaring at him. "You're just making it worse."  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes. "I'll be back later for my things." He said angrily as he stormed out of the door.  
  
Sarah's cries didn't die down. Gwen's head began pounding. She sat in the rocker with her daughter and tried desperately to stop her daughter's cries. It was no use. Gwen bent her head and let the tears fall. Mother and daughter both cried themselves to exhaustion. 

~*~

  
  
Ethan slammed the front door and walked quickly to his car. He drove recklessly through Harmony streets still fuming from the argument with Gwen. After nearly running over a stray dog, Ethan pulled over. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Ethan rubbed his eyes. He glanced at himself in the rearview mirror. Ethan couldn't even recognize his own reflection. "What kind of man have I turned into?" He asked himself.   
  
Ethan got out of his car and walked. He aimlessly strolled through the small town and occasionally passed people he knew. They glanced at him with concern, and asked him how he was doing. Ethan gave them all a forced smile and told them that he was just out for a stroll. Their sympathetic gazes drove Ethan insane. He walked back to his car. After putting the car in gear, Ethan paused. "Where do I go now?" He thought. Ethan searched his pockets for his wallet. "I'll just get a hotel." He thought to himself. "Where's my damn wallet?" He thought frustrated. Ethan cursed when he realized he had left it sitting on the nightstand. He hit the wheel in frustration and anger. Nothing was going right.  
  
Ethan turned off the ignition and sat in his car contemplating possible places where he could stay. "Mother," Ethan thought. Ethan turned his car on and drove to the Crane Mansion. Ethan walked quickly to the door and rang the doorbell.   
  
"Phyllis," Ethan said breathlessly when she opened the door. "Mr. Winthrop." Phyllis said in surprise. "May I help you?"  
  
"My mother, I need to see her." Ethan said urgently.   
  
"Let him in." Ivy instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'm." Phyllis said as she motioned for Ethan to enter.  
  
Ethan walked over to his mother. He couldn't decipher the expression on her face. "Mother, is something bothering you?" He asked warily.   
  
"What the hell were you thinking Ethan!" Ivy suddenly yelled. "My God, Ethan! Why couldn't you just let Theresa go?"  
  
"What?" Ethan said unable to say anything else.   
  
"It's your fault that Gwen wants this divorce. It's all your fault Ethan."  
  
"Mother." Ethan said in disbelief. "I~"  
  
"I don't want to hear it Ethan. Your behavior is inexcusable."   
  
"But Mother~" Ethan protested.  
  
"But nothing, Ethan. Don't even think about trying to stay here. I won't allow it."  
  
"I can't believe~"  
  
"Get out." Ivy interrupted coldly.   
  
"You're throwing me out?" Ethan said in disbelief. "I'm your son!"   
  
"As of this moment I take no claim of you. You've upset me too much. I don't want to even look at you right now. Leave Ethan."  
  
Ethan was rendered speechless. He walked to his car still shocked from his mother's words. He sat in his car and drove off still in a daze. He drove to the one place where he felt he would find someone who would show him compassion. He was going to see Theresa.

~*~

  
  
Angela sat alone in her darkened room. "Mommy?" Belle said as she peeked into the room.  
  
"What?" Angela asked tiredly.  
  
"Do you know where my dolly is? I can't find her." Belle said quietly.  
  
"I don't know. Angela replied. "Go find something else to play with."  
  
"Okay," Belle said. "Mommy," She said.  
  
"Hm?" Angela asked.  
  
"Why are you sitting in the dark?" Belle asked.   
  
"I like the dark." Angela replied simply, "Now go and play."   
  
Belle closed the door leaving Angela immersed in darkness. Her soul felt heavy. She was slowly sinking into depression. In a few minutes, Angela knew she would reach into her medicine cabinet to pull out a syringe. It was the only escape from the pain Angela felt day by day. The syringe held her only comfort.   
  
Angela hadn't always been this way. Long before she had gotten pregnant, Angela was a promising business student who went to New York for the opportunity to advance her career. Yes, she had once been involved with the charming Fox Crane, but it meant nothing to her nor Fox.   
  
While in New York, Angela had long forgotten about her short fling with the witty Crane and moved on with another man. He was smart, handsome, and a very successful businessman. His name was Joshua Wright, and he appeared to be perfect. Joshua helped Angela with her business career and in the process he stole her heart. Angela worked closely with Joshua. They often flirted with each other, but that's as far as it had gone until Angela decided to do something audacious. One night while alone, and working together Angela kissed Joshua.  
  
The kiss initiated their relationship. Joshua asked for Angela to keep their relationship quiet, for he claimed it was unprofessional for them to date. Angela believed him whole heartedly because she was in love. Angela and Joshua began to have intimate relations. Joshua never invited Angela to his place. He was always at hers, but Angela didn't mind. She was high on love.  
  
It wasn't until a month later into the relationship that Angela found out the real reason why her relationship with Joshua was kept a secret. She followed him home one night, curious about where he lived. She tailed him to a quaint little home that had small toys strewn all over the yard. The home didn't look like the home of bachelor. It looked like the home of a family man.  
  
Angela felt sick to her stomach when she watched her lover open the door to be greeted by his wife and three small children. Angela had gone home to her apartment upset and angered. The next day at work, she yelled at him in front of everyone in the office. As a result, Angela was fired from her job and was left unemployed and alone.   
  
After obtaining a part-time job at a department store, Angela went to a doctor. She had been feeling queasy and on one occasion she had passed out. Angela was no longer going to be alone. She was pregnant. 

~*~

  
"Tell me about your wife." Theresa said quietly.   
  
Justin swallowed nervously. He hadn't expected to talk to anyone about his wife after her disappearance, but Justin felt compelled to tell Theresa everything. He felt that he could trust her with his feelings. He knew she wouldn't judge him. He knew that she would listen. "Lindsay was beautiful." Justin said softly. "She looks kind of like you."  
  
Theresa frowned. She shifted uncomfortably. "I don't mean it in a creepy way," Justin said immediately when he sensed Theresa's discomfort.   
  
"Go on," Theresa said.  
  
"Anyhow, she had these wonderful and warm brown eyes that took in everything. She had this ability to take everything she saw and put them into words on paper. She was this amazing writer. You could actually see, feel, hear, and smell anything she described even though they were simply words. She was so intelligent, so full of life. She was witty, caring, and sweet. She was also a hopeless romantic." Justin smiled as he thought lovingly about his wife.   
  
"She always wanted children," Justin said. "Before she disappeared we were talking about having children." Justin eyes began filling with tears.   
  
Theresa touched Justin's arm comfortingly. "You don't have to keep going if you don't want to."  
  
Justin nodded. "Okay," He said as he wiped his eyes. "It's hard." He admitted.  
  
Theresa nodded sympathetically. "I know, but it's okay."  
  
"Thanks." Justin said. "Thanks for understanding."  
  
"No problem. You can talk to me anytime you need to." Theresa offered.  
  
"Believe me, Theresa." Justin said. "I probably will."

~*~

  
  
"Why didn't you ask Theresa where the first aid kit was before you offered to go get it?" Chad asked as he watched Whitney scurrying to find the kit.   
  
"You'd think it'd be in the bathroom." Whitney said. "But it's not."  
  
"It's right here." Fox said holding it in his hands. Little Ethan reached for the plastic container.  
  
"Where was it?" Whitney asked.   
  
"In mine and Theresa's bathroom." Fox answered.  
  
"Oh." Whitney replied. "Well, can I have it? Justin's bleeding."  
  
"So was I." Fox replied.  
  
Whitney rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you started the fight."  
  
"I know." Fox replied. "And I'm not too proud of myself either. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to apologize for being such an asshole."   
  
"You're not going to start another fight now are you?" Whitney asked warily.  
  
"No," Fox said. "I'm already in enough trouble with Theresa."

~*~

  
  
Justin looked up when he saw the front door open. "Uh-oh. Lover boy's back."   
  
Theresa looked at Fox and crossed her arms. She set her lips in a firm line and raised her eyebrows in wariness.  
  
"I come in peace." Fox said as he handed Justin the first aid kit.   
  
"Thanks." Justin mumbled.  
  
Fox shifted Little Ethan in his arms. "I brought someone to see you." He said quietly to Theresa.  
  
"Not fair," Theresa frowned. "You brought him so I couldn't yell at you, right?"  
  
"Maybe," Fox said sheepishly. "But I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"Don't tell me." Theresa said. "Tell him," Theresa said nodding to Justin who was attempting to clean his cut lip.  
  
Fox walked over to Justin. "Look, I'm sorry I jumped on you."  
  
"That hurt like hell." Justin admitted.   
  
Fox held out his hand. "Are we okay?"   
  
Justin looked at Fox's hand warily. "You're not going to do anything to hurt me again are you? Because I may be forced to kick your ass."   
  
Fox smirked. "No, I won't hurt you again." Justin shook Fox's hand. "Well, I better be going." Justin replied.  
  
"Why don't you stay for lunch?" Theresa asked.  
  
Fox looked at her in surprise. Theresa looked back at Fox. "After all," She said. "It's the least we can do. Right Fox?"   
  
"Uh- sure." Fox said.  
  
"Great, I'm starved." Justin said.   
  
"Why don't you head inside and ask Whit and Chad to stay too? Fox and I will be in a minute."  
  
"Would you like me to take your son in?" Justin offered.  
  
"I think I should hang on to him." Fox frowned. "Theresa's freakishly strong ya know. It might be wise if I kept little Ethan here."  
  
"Okay," Justin laughed. "I'll leave you three alone."  
  
"Fox," Theresa said crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Why did you jump to conclusions?"  
  
Fox looked down at the ground. Little Ethan tugged Fox's ear. "I was-uh- jealous." Fox said quietly.  
  
"Why?" Theresa asked. "There's no need to be jealous."   
  
"Easy for you to say." Fox replied.   
  
"Fox," Theresa said sighing. "I married you. You told me that the only woman you have eyes for is me. Well, Fox the only man I have eyes for is you, all right?"  
  
Fox looked at Theresa with a loving gaze. Little Ethan smiled at his mother. Theresa went up to both of them and kissed them on the cheek. "Why would I want to leave this?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Fox. Fox smiled and wrapped his free arm around Theresa.  
  
Theresa, Fox, and Little Ethan were a sweet picture as they embraced each other in the driveway. Whitney, Chad, and Justin watched from the living room window. "Would you look at that?" Whitney. "That's the cutest thing I've ever seen."  
  
Justin smiled sadly. "I wish I had that." He said softly.  
  
"What's that?" Chad asked.  
  
"Nothing." Justin replied. "I just wish I had a family of my own to embrace." Justin thought sadly. 

~*~


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII**

  
  
The pregnancy further exacerbated the instability of Angela's life. When she found out the news, she was angry. Most of all she was fearful. She was so unsure of what she should do that she sank into a deep depression. Angela was holding a part-time job that barely paid for her expenses. How would she be able to handle the additional expense of a child? Costs of diapers, bottles, clothes, and other baby necessities swam through Angela's mind. She knew she wouldn't be able to afford it. Angela also knew that she wouldn't be able to afford an abortion either.   
  
Angela supposed that Joshua would take no claim upon the child. He already had three kids of his own to look after. Besides, Angela had concluded, by acknowledging the child, Joshua would be brining his affair with Angela out in the open. Angela knew Joshua didn't want that. Exposing the affair would cost him too much.   
  
The baby served as proof that their relationship existed, but Joshua would pretend that nothing happened. He would act as if his relationship with Angela never existed. Deep down Angela already knew it. She knew that he would go on living his life with his wife and three kids. Angela knew that Joshua Wright would forget about her. If she was going to have the child, she would be raising the child on her own. Angela eventually and unwillingly came to the conclusion that Mr. Joshua Wright turned out to be Mr. Wrong.   
  
Angela tried to hold on to the small glimmer of hope that somehow Joshua would claim the child. She held a belief no matter how ridiculous it may have seemed that Joshua loved her. She believed he wouldn't abandon her. But to her dismay, her suspicions that Joshua would take no claim of the child were true.   
  
Angela closed her eyes. She recalled the look of disgust and resentment that clouded Joshua's features when she told him that she was pregnant.   
  
_"Pregnant?" He said pacing around as he stroked his chin nervously.   
  
"That's what I said." Angela answered quietly.   
  
"Are you sure it's mine?" Joshua asked anxiously.  
  
"Of course it's yours!" Angela said raising her voice. "I haven't slept with anyone but you."   
  
"Damnit," Joshua cursed under his breath. He looked up with wariness clouding his gaze. "You set me up, didn't you?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Excuse me?" Angela said in disbelief and anger. "Set you up? No!"   
  
Joshua should his head unbelieving. "You're lying."  
  
"You bastard!" Angela yelled. "I can't believe you would even think that!"  
  
"Why weren't you more careful?" Joshua asked.  
  
"What?" Angela cried in disbelief. "Why wasn't [i]I_ more careful? Why are you trying to put blame on me? It took _two_ to make this baby. We both have to take responsibility for our actions."  
  
Anger and resentment flashed in Joshua's eyes. "No we don't. You can take care of that baby by yourself for all I care. I never want to see you again."  
  
"I can't take care of a baby on my own!" Angela cried as tears filled her eyes. "I can't do this on my own."  
  
"Oh well." Joshua said shrugging and appearing indifferent. "Have a nice life."[/i]  
  
Joshua Wright walked out of Angela's life and left her pregnant. Angela fought her emotions. She wasn't ready or prepared to be a mother, but every time she thought of aborting the baby, she felt nauseous. It was a baby, and Angela didn't have the courage to end its life. Angela even thought of the possibility of adoption, but that all changed when she gave birth.

~*~

  
  
"We haven't had any juicy gossip lately," complained one of the writers of the Harmony Herald. "I need an article to write, and I can't find anything interesting enough to put in the paper." The writer who's name was Paul Grissom complained. Paul was one of the prominent writers of the local paper. He was young, but everyone was impressed with his ability.   
  
"We might have something," The editor, Gerald Price, replied with a smirk on his face. "Remember the infamous Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Paul answered.  
  
"Well, sources say that _shes_ is supposedly having an affair with her professor. And, she's already married to Nicholas Foxworth Crane." Gerald said mischievously.   
  
"Do we have any pictures?" Paul asked.   
  
"No, but we'll get some." Gerald replied. "And, you're going to be writing the story. I want an article to put in tomorrow's edition." Gerald said.  
  
"Yes sir." Paul replied as Gerald thought. "This will be the juiciest gossip this town has seen in a long time."

~*~

  
  
Justin stared sadly at the small family embracing outside of the window. "Why can't I have that?" He thought. "It isn't fair. Why did my Lindsay have to be taken away from me?"  
  
He walked away from the window and sat down on the couch. "Are you all right?" Whitney asked coming to sit beside him.  
  
"Fine." Justin replied. "Oh by the way, Lindsay wanted to know if you would stay for lunch."  
  
"Lindsay?" Whitney asked confused. "Uh- who's Lindsay?"  
  
"Oh." Justin said embarrassed. "I meant Theresa."  
  
Whitney looked at Justin curiously. She wondered who Lindsay was, but she dared not press any further. Whitney resolved to talk to Theresa privately about Justin. "Okay," Whitney replied slowly. "Hey Chad, Theresa invited us to stay for lunch."  
  
"Okay," Chad answered. "Sounds great."  
  
Justin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He couldn't believe that he called Theresa Lindsay. "What if I accidentally do that again?" He wondered. While Justin was deep in thought, Theresa, Fox, and Little Ethan returned to the house.   
  
"Who's hungry?" Theresa asked cheerfully. After Fox placed Little Ethan in the playpen he went over to Theresa and placed his arms around her waist. "You know I'm famished." He said smiling.  
  
"You're always hungry." Theresa teased.   
  
Fox smirked. "I'm not always hungry for food." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Theresa nudged him playfully. "We have company," She murmured. "Behave yourself."  
  
"Yes ma'm." Fox said while saluting. Whitney laughed. "You two are so cute together."  
  
Fox and Theresa smiled. "Whit, you want to help me in the kitchen?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Sure," Whitney replied.   
  
"You boys have fun," Theresa said as she and Whitney went into the kitchen. Fox cut on the television and him, Chad, and Justin sat down to watch one of the football games that was being broadcasted.  
  
Fifteen minutes into the game, Justin's cell rang. He looked at the caller ID and frowned. It was the police department.  
  
"Hello?" Justin answered.  
  
"Mr. Hammond, this is Frank Smith. I am a part of the investigation team on your wife's disappearance."   
  
"Yes," Justin replied. "I remember."  
  
"Mr. Hammond," Smith said slowly.   
  
"Yes?" Justin asked. The tone of Smith's voice unnerved him.  
  
"Uh- I think we should talk in private. I have some news about your wife."  
  
"What kind of news?" Justin asked anxiously.  
  
"I think we've found her." 

~*~

  
  
"Theresa," Whitney said as they began making sandwiches for everyone. "Who's Lindsay?"  
  
"Uh- Lindsay?" Theresa repeated. "That's Justin's wife."  
  
"His wife? I had no idea that he was married."  
  
"Yeah, me either." Theresa said. She wondered if she should tell Whitney Justin' story, but she held her tongue. Justin entrusted her with information that was difficult for him to share. Theresa dared not violate his trust. After all, Justin was just beginning to open up to her. She didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their friendship. "Friend," It felt funny to think of Professor Hammond as a friend. He irritated Theresa so much, yet she still could not help but like him. Justin already admitted that he had not been so sarcastic or pessimistic before his wife disappeared. Theresa wondered what would happen if somehow Lindsay returned. "What would Justin do then?"

~*~

  
  
Ethan sped towards Theresa and Fox's home. "She won't turn me away like my mother and Gwen have." He thought to himself. Once he arrived, Ethan sat in his car to collect his thoughts. He breathed in deeply and got out of the car. Slowly and steadily, he walked up to the house. Ethan paused before ringing the doorbell. Doubt began to weaken his confidence. "What if she does turn me away?" He thought worriedly. "She won't turn me away," Ethan mumbled. He reached over and rang the doorbell.   
  
When the door opened, Ethan was met with an annoyed half-brother. "What do you want?" Fox asked.

~*~


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX**

"What do you want?" Fox asked again.   
  
"I need to see, Theresa." Ethan said boldly despite his waning confidence.  
  
Fox looked at him warily. "Why do you need to see her, Ethan? What happened, Gwen kicked you out?" He smirked. Fox knew that his half-brother was having marital problems. Fox also knew that Ethan still had Theresa on his mind, and that Gwen was anything but happy. Towering over his half-brother, Fox crossed his arms. He was intimidating, but Ethan refused to back down.   
  
Ethan set his lips in a straight line and stared at Fox. "Oh my God," Fox said. "She did kick you out, didn't she?" Fox looked at Ethan suspiciously. "No wonder he wants to see Theresa." Fox thought to himself.   
  
Ethan didn't answer. Instead he glared at his brother. "Will you just let me in?" He asked irritably.   
  
Fox sighed. "Give me _one_ good reason why I should let you in."  
  
Ethan said nothing and stared at Fox with resentment. He felt he wasn't obligated to giving Fox an answer.   
  
"Fine." Fox said as he slammed the door in Ethan's face. Ethan stood there on the doorstep stunned and angry. "That bastard!" Ethan wasn't going to leave right away. He sat on the front step and waited. 

~*~

  
  
"F-f-found her?" Justin said in disbelief. He stood in the middle of the living room with his eyes wide in surprise. Justin could not believe what he was hearing. He wondered if he were dreaming. It all seemed surreal. Justin's mind swirled with questions. Could it be that his wife was really alive?   
  
"We _think_ we have. Someone reported spotting a woman fitting her description." Smith replied.  
  
Justin froze in place. "She's alive." He kept thinking over and over again. "She's out there somewhere."  
  
"Where?" Justin asked breathlessly. "Where is she?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"Chicago." Smith replied.  
  
Justin paced around the room anxiously. "Where can we meet?" He asked with a sense of urgency in his tone. As the minutes ticked away, Justin felt he was getting closer to his wife- his Lindsay.   
  
"Come down to the station. We can speak in my office." Smith replied.  
  
"Okay," Justin said. His heart was racing in his chest. "Lindsay's alive?" He thought excitedly. "I knew she wasn't dead! I knew it!" Justin sank to the couch and began crying tears of happiness.  
  
"Yo, Justin, what's wrong?" Chad asked. Fox looked over at Justin. Tears were cascading down his cheeks. "Everything all right?" Fox asked.  
  
"My- wife." Justin said breathlessly.   
  
  
"My w-wife." Justin stammered. "They might've found her."  
  
Theresa gasped. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "Where?"  
  
"Chicago." Justin answered standing up. "I- I have to go to the st-station." He said.  
  
"Justin, I don't think you're in any condition to drive." Theresa said worriedly. "At least let someone come along with you."  
  
"Y-y-ou." Justin said. "Theresa, will you come with me?" Theresa looked at Fox warily. "Is it okay?" She asked.  
  
"Theresa, you don't have to ask." Fox said quietly. "Go." He said looking away.  
  
Theresa kissed Fox on the cheek. "I'll be back." She said quietly. "Thank you." She whispered. Fox clenched his jaw and nodded. He still couldn't help but feel jealous.   
  
As Theresa and Justin left the house, Ethan jumped up. "Theresa," He said breathlessly.  
  
"Ethan, what are you doing here?" Theresa said in surprise. She immediately suspected that he was having problems with Gwen.   
  
"Gwen kicked me out." Ethan replied quietly. "I didn't know where else to go~"  
  
"How about mother's?" Fox said sarcastically. "Oh wait, did she kick you out too?"  
  
"Shut up, Fox." Ethan said angrily. He clenched his fists and menacingly glared at Fox.   
  
"Stop it." Theresa said firmly. "Look, Ethan, we'll talk later. I've got somewhere to go. C'mon Justin."  
  
Justin silently complied. Still dazed, he followed Theresa to her car. Both Fox and Ethan watched Theresa as she entered the car and drove off.  
  
"Where am I supposed to go now?" Ethan mumbled.  
  
"Don't you have any money?" Fox asked.   
  
"No." Ethan said dejectedly. "I left my wallet at the house, and Gwen doesn't want me there."  
  
Fox sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you come in?"  
  
"What?" Ethan said.   
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this, but-uh why don't you stay here?" Fox asked unwillingly.  
  
"I don't need handouts." Ethan snapped.   
  
"You know if Theresa asked you to stay, I bet you would've jumped at the chance, but when _I_ try to show some compassion you reject it. Why is that Ethan?" Fox asked. He always wondered why Ethan was never able to accept any help from him. It was because Ethan was too proud.   
  
Ethan averted his gaze. "Why do you feel obligated to help me?"  
  
"Oh geez, I dunno," Fox said sarcastically. "Maybe it's because you're my half-brother. Maybe because I actually feel _sorry_ for you? But you know what Ethan? If you don't want my help, then just leave."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." Ethan retorted as he walked off in a huff.   
  
Fox shook his head in disbelief. "You act more like a Crane than I do."

~*~

  
  
Theresa glanced at Justin every so often. "Are you going to be all right?" She asked. "You looked like you were going to faint awhile ago."  
  
Justin stared ahead of him. "I'm just trying to process everything." Justin said. "My wife my actually be _alive_." A smile formed on Justin's lips. "Alive." He whispered as the words flowed softly from his lips.   
  
"They really found her?" Theresa said.  
  
"Well," Justin said. "The investigator, Frank, told me that they _think_ they've found her."   
  
"Oh." Theresa replied. There was still a chance that they didn't find Lindsay. There was still a chance that it was another dead end, but Theresa did not want to kill Justin's hopes. He seemed so happy and so relieved. Theresa didn't want to ruin any of it for him, so she kept quiet. Then again, Theresa didn't want to get Justin's hopes so high only to end up having them shot down. Theresa knew that broken hopes would ultimately lead to a broken heart-a broken soul.   
  
Once they got to the station, Theresa and Justin were ushered into Frank Smith's office. He greeted them both warmly and asked them to sit down. Theresa wondered if she should intrude on the conversation, but Justin insisted that she stay. He even reached for her hand as Smith started talking.   
  
"Mr. Hammond, as I've already told you we think we've found your wife."  
  
"In Chicago." Justin said excitedly.  
  
"Yes," Smith replied. "But Mr. Hammond, I don't want you to get your hopes up. We _think_ we've found her. It hasn't been confirmed that it's actually Lindsay."  
  
"I know." Justin said. "But deep down I believe it's her."  
  
"We've arranged for you to travel to Chicago to see this woman who we believe to be Lindsay."  
  
Justin held Theresa's hand so tightly that it was turning purple. Theresa gently eased her hand from Justin's grip.  
  
"When do I leave?" Justin asked eagerly. He was ready to fly to Chicago. He imagined getting of the plane and running into the arms of his beloved wife.  
  
"Justin." Frank Smith said gravely. "There's more."  
  
The tone of Smith's voice put Justin on edge. Theresa reached over and grabbed his hand. She knew he needed her support. She somehow knew that the news he was about to receive would shoot down his hopes.  
  
"What?" Justin asked- his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"The woman fitting Lindsay's description is~" Smith's voice trailed off. He took off his glasses and sat them on the desk.  
  
"Is what?" Justin asked nervously. He swallowed and searched Smith's eyes for answers. Justin already felt his hopes slowly diminishing.   
  
"She was found in the hospital." Smith replied. "She was also pregnant."  
  
Justin felt his lungs constrict. He looked around, his heart beating wildly, and his mind spinning. Theresa grasped both of his hands. "It's okay, Justin." She said soothingly. "Take deep breaths."  
  
"Pregnant?" Justin asked.  
  
Smith nodded. "Pregnant."

~*~


	20. Chapter 20

**XX**

  
  
Fox went back inside the house to find Whitney and Chad entertaining Little Ethan. "You guys are welcome to stay as long as you want." Fox said running his hands through his blond hair. "But I don't know when Theresa's going to get back."  
  
"We'll just stop by tomorrow. We just wanted to talk about the wedding anyway." Whitney replied as she stood up.  
  
"Yeah," Chad replied. "We'll just come by tomorrow. That is, if it's all right with you and Theresa."   
  
"It's fine." Fox said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then."  
  
Whitney and Chad waved goodbye and closed the door softly behind them. Little Ethan grinned at his father. "Da!" He said happily as he reached his arms up to Fox. Fox leaned down and picked up Little Ethan. "Hey, buddy." He said softly.   
  
Little Ethan snuggled against Fox. Fox sighed. "Sleepy are you?" Fox said glancing down at the little boy in his arms. Ethan Martin yawned in response. "I guess so." Fox said smiling. "Perhaps this calls for a little story." Fox said quietly. Little Ethan looked at him expectantly.   
  
"Once upon a time there was this handsome yet very troublesome Prince." Fox began. "He caused so much havoc around the palace that his parents didn't know what to do with him. They sent him to a faraway place, and the little prince grew up feeling unloved and unwanted. When he was older, the prince came back to his hometown."  
  
Little Ethan's eyes began closing. "Well, everyone was surprise to see the prince return." Fox said as he resumed his story. "One night, the prince ran into a beautiful maiden. Her beauty stunned the prince. He didn't know that such beautiful people existed. Luckily for the Prince, the maiden liked him and they became very good friends." Fox looked down at Little Ethan whose eyes were barely open.  
  
"Well," Fox said quietly. "What the prince didn't know was that he was slowly falling for the beautiful maiden." Fox smiled. "He thought he was in love with the maiden's closest friend, but it was the maiden who had a hold of his heart the whole time."  
  
When Fox glanced down at Little Ethan he smiled. Little Ethan was fast asleep. "We'll continue this story later," Fox whispered. He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. 

~*~

  
  
"Is- is it mine?" Justin asked warily.   
  
"Well, the woman who we _think_ is your wife is eight months pregnant." Smith said.   
  
"That's how long she's been missing." Justin said in astonishment. "So the ch-child could be _mine_?"   
  
"Possibly." Smith replied. "Or the kidnapper's." He said in a low tone.  
  
Justin tensed. "Has the kidnapper been found?"   
  
"It's actually _kidnappers_." Smith said gravely. "I wasn't told much information, but I'm sure that once you get to Chicago, you're going to find out a lot more about the whole situation."  
  
Justin sat in his chair stunned. His mind tried desperately to process everything he had been told, but Justin was far from comprehending everything. Theresa patted his hand comfortingly.  
  
"You leave first thing in the morning." Smith replied handing Justin an airplane ticket. There are two tickets to Chicago in case there's anyone you would like to accompany you." Smith briefly glanced at Theresa and shifted his gaze back to Justin.  
  
Justin stared at the tickets in his hand. "Thank you." He said.   
  
"This must be a huge shock for you." Smith said. "But remember Mr. Hammond, this may turn out not to be your wife. You've got to be prepared to face that, all right?" Smith asked.  
  
"Yeah, I understand." Justin said standing up. "Thank you again." Justin turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Theresa nodded to the investigator, but Smith stopped her. "Excuse me, miss." He said.   
  
"Yes?" Theresa said turning around.  
  
"You're obviously a comfort to Mr. Hammond. Perhaps you should go with him to Chicago." Smith suggested.  
  
Theresa was a bit flustered. "We'll see." She said before she hurriedly left the room to find Justin. Theresa looked around the station and didn't spot Justin anywhere. In a small panic Theresa ran outside and looked around. She sighed in relief when she saw Justin sitting on one of the benches outside of the station. He was staring off in the distance with a dazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Justin?" Theresa asked while approaching him slowly.   
  
Justin turned his head and looked at Theresa. She already saw the tears forming. "Are you okay?" She asked softly as she sat beside him.   
  
"No," Justin admitted as he let tears escape from his eyes. "First I find out that my wife is possibly alive." Justin's voice broke. "And now?" He said when he regained some composure. "She's pregnant?"   
  
"It's a lot to take in." Theresa agreed.   
  
"I'm scared for some reason Theresa." Justin said. "Shouldn't I be happy? Ecstatic even?"  
  
Theresa took a hold of one of Justin's hands. "You're scared because there's a possibility that the woman in Chicago isn't Lindsay."  
  
Justin sighed. "Yeah," He said looking up at the sky. "You're right. What if it isn't her? What if my hopes are shot down again? I can't take this anymore Theresa. It kills me not being able to see my wife everyday. It kills me not knowing where she is, or if she is hurt~" Justin paused to regain his composure.   
  
"Well, she may just be that woman in Chicago." Theresa said softly.  
  
"I-I don't know if I can go up there alone." Justin admitted. "I wouldn't be able to handle it if I got there and the woman turned out not to be Lindsay."  
  
"Who do you want to go with you?" Theresa asked. She looked at him curiously.   
  
Justin averted his gaze to the ground. He twisted his hands nervously and swallowed. "Will you go with me to Chicago, Theresa?" He asked. "I don't think anybody else understands because~ well~ you're the only one I've ever talked to about Lindsay."  
  
Theresa sat back. She wasn't surprised at his request, for the moment Smith looked at her when he suggested that Justin take someone along Theresa knew that Justin was thinking of bringing her. "Justin~" She said softly. "If it's what you really want~"  
  
"Yes," Justin nodded. "Please, Theresa. Will you?"  
  
"Sure." Theresa said. "I'll go. But you know~" she said as a smile tugged at the corner's of her mouth.  
  
"What?" Justin asked wiping his eyes.  
  
"We're going to be missing a lot of class." Theresa said.  
  
"True." Justin said. "You can make up your missed assignments with another paper."  
  
Theresa frowned. "Another one?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Justin said with an amused smile on his face. "You'll probably just end up writing an excuse why you didn't do the paper."   
  
"Ha ha," Theresa said nudging Justin. "You like my excuses though."  
  
Justin laughed. "What would be your excuse then?"  
  
"Hm," Theresa said as she stood up. "My excuse would be~" Theresa motioned for him to get up.  
  
"What?" Justin asked intrigued.   
  
"My excuse would be that I was helping a friend." Theresa said.  
  
"I'm your friend now?" Justin said touched.   
  
"Of course." Theresa said. "Now c'mon. Let me drive you home. You need to get packing."  
  
As Theresa and Justin walked off to the car, they failed to realize that they were being spied on. Paul Grissom was hidden behind bushes and was taking numerous pictures of Theresa and Justin. "This is great," He thought to himself. "This story is coming along just fine." Paul adjusted the camera around his neck and took out his notepad. "I wonder where they're going together?" He wondered aloud. From his position, Paul caught some of their conversation. He didn't hear about Lindsay, but his ears definitely perked up when he heard Justin asking Theresa to go somewhere.   
  
"This calls for more snooping." Paul mumbled. "But first, I need to get my story together. The town will be buzzing with gossip tomorrow morning."


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI**

  
  
Dylan sat in the apartment he bought after moving out of the Crane mansion. Once Fox had decided to marry and move out, Dylan had to find another place to stay. So, he found a job and bought his own place. It wasn't fancy or spacious, but it was a decent source of shelter. "Fox sure has changed a lot since he's married Theresa." Dylan thought to himself as he smiled. "He's one lucky devil to snag a woman like Theresa. Too bad I didn't meet her while she was single."   
  
Dylan got up to grab a beer from the fridge. When he sat back down, he contemplated his own love life. "Love," He murmured. In some ways, love was still a foreign concept that Dylan couldn't comprehend. Like Fox, Dylan was criticized heavily by his uncaring family. All the relationships he had with woman were short and filled with no significance. All the women Dylan dated were ritzy upper class members who were looking for one fun-filled night. Dylan was their source of "fun," and he was somewhat proud of his popularity. Along with Fox, Dylan was popular. His good looks and charm won over every girl at boarding school.   
  
Dylan sighed. He still had a knack for making any woman he talked to blush. Although he liked to flirt, there were times when Dylan wondered if he would settle down like his best bud Fox. "Will I ever find love like he did?" Dylan wondered. He got up and went over to his phone. "I think I'll bother Fox." He said. "I need to talk to someone."

~*~

  
  
The ringing telephone awakened Fox from his tranquil nap. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Little Ethan still remained asleep in his arms. Fox got up and grabbed the telephone. "Hello?" He said sleepily.  
  
"Hey, Foxy boy, guess who?" Dylan said enthusiastically.  
  
"Dylan," Fox said stretching carefully so that he wouldn't disturb Little Ethan. "Hold on a sec. Let me put Little Ethan in his bed before he wakes up."  
  
"Sure thing daddy-o." Dylan replied.  
  
"Daddy-o?" Fox said rolling his eyes. "Dylan, shut up."  
  
"I thought you were putting the little man to bed." Dylan replied.  
  
"Be right back." Fox said putting the receiver down. Once he carefully laid Ethan down, Fox picked up the phone. "What exactly do you want, Dylan?"  
  
"I wanted to bother you." Dylan replied. Fox imagined Dylan grinning boyishly. "You know, if I could reach through this receiver I'd knock you up side the head." Fox said irritated.  
  
"Oh, touchy today aren't we? What happened, you didn't take your nap today? I know how you get cranky when you don't get your nap." Dylan said jestingly.   
  
"Dylan, somehow you've managed to become more annoying throughout the years."  
  
"Ouch." Dylan replied. "_That_ hurt man." Dylan said so miserably it prompted Fox to apologize.  
  
"I'm sorr~"  
  
"Okay, I lied." Dylan interrupted. "Like _you[i] could hurt my feelings. Ha!"   
  
"Fine, dill pickle." Fox replied smirking.  
  
"Hey," Dylan said offended. "Not fair. I [i]hate_ that nickname. You know that!"  
  
Fox laughed aloud. Back in boarding school, when Fox and Dylan were in the 4th grade, Fox poured pickle juice all over Dylan at lunch. Some people called Dylan "Dyl" for short. After the pickle juice incident, Fox took Dylan's nickname and began calling him dill pickle. Dylan was teased so bad that he often initiated a lot of fights. In one particular fight, a girl who was twice his size taunted him. He refused to fight the giant girl and ended up getting whooped in front of everyone. Dylan appeared so traumatized by the event that no one every mentioned it. On a few occasions Fox called his friend his old nickname to get him to shut his mouth.  
  
"I know you hate that nickname," Fox replied.   
  
Dylan sighed. "Can we get serious for a minute?"  
  
"Hey, you were the one who started the foolishness." Fox replied. "Besides, you're just trying to change the subject."  
  
"That event scarred me for life." Dylan said.   
  
"Whatever!" Fox scoffed. "That's just a bunch of b/s."  
  
Dylan began laughing. "Okay, okay, but I really need to ask you a serious question." Dylan tried to sound as solemn as possible.  
  
"What is it?" Fox asked intrigued by the tone of Dylan's voice.   
  
Dylan took a deep breath. "How well does Theresa perform in bed?" Dylan managed to say before he burst out into laughter.  
  
Fox rolled his eyes. "I should kick your ass."  
  
"Ha!" Dylan said. "Okay, okay, okay, enough games. I need to ask you a serious question."  
  
"If you pull another~"   
  
"I'm being very serious this time." Dylan interrupted. "I was thinking about how you've managed to find love. Do you believe I'd ever be able to find love like you have?"  
  
"Sure," Fox said. "Why not? It's possible Dylan. Are you thinking about settling down?"  
  
"I dunno," Dylan replied.  
  
"Well, Dylan, you can find love. You just have to be open to it."  
  
"How can I be open to it if I've never been exposed to it? I don't know what real love is."  
  
"You'll feel it Dylan. Deep down you'll have this overwhelming feeling. It's scary, it's thrilling, it's soothing- it's wonderful. When you look at that special woman she ignites all of that within you, and you feel like you'll go crazy if she's not by your side. I can't imagine my life without Theresa," Fox admitted. "She's my world. She's my life."  
  
"I think I'm gonnna cry," Dylan said pretending to tear up.   
  
"Dylan I'm serious." Fox said. "Theresa is everything to me."  
  
"So you really think I'll find a woman to love?" Dylan asked. "Despite the fact that I have no idea what real love is."  
  
"You'll find it if you look for it. It's easy to get fooled though." Fox frowned. "After all, I thought it was love when I saw Whitney singing in the club. That wasn't love. I was foolish then, but after awhile I realized Theresa was the one I loved. It's not easy Dylan. You've got to keep your eyes open, or you'll miss a great opportunity."  
  
"Hm." Dylan said contemplating Fox's advice. "Thanks, man."  
  
"No problem." Fox replied.   
  
"All right," Dylan replied. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye." Fox said. He stared at the receiver and smirked. "Looks like Dylan is ready to sow his wild oats."

~*~


	22. Chapter 22

**XXII**

  
  
"Mommy I'm hungry!" Belle complained. "Aren't we going to eat? You didn't make any lunch."  
  
"Mommy has a headache." Angela said rubbing her temples.  
  
Anger and frustration flashed in Belle's eyes. She crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm hungry!" She insisted.  
  
"Belle," Angela said warningly.   
  
"I'm hungry!" Belle shrieked.   
  
Angela winced. Her headache worsened as Belle continued to shriek. "Belle!" She said in a loud tone. "Stop!"   
  
"I hate you!" Belle screamed. "You don't take care of me! I hate you! I hate you ! I hate you!"  
  
Angela closed her eyes and held her hands against her ears. She couldn't take Belle's cries of hatred. "Enough!" She screamed with such force that Belle's mouth opened in shock. "Go to your room." Angela said menacingly.   
  
Belle continued to stare at her mother. "Now." Angela said. "Or else." She threatened.   
  
Frightened, Belle ran to her room and slammed the door. Angela sank to the floor and leaned her head against the wall.   
  
_"It's a girl," The nurse said as she handed Angela the sleeping baby girl.  
  
"She's beautiful," Angela said in awe as she stared at the little bundle in her arms.   
  
"Yes she is," The nurse smiled. "What are you going to name her?"  
  
"Belle." Angela said. "Belle for beautiful." She said as she stared at her daughter._  
  
The doubt that Angela felt about taking care of the baby dissipated as she bonded with her daughter. Angela decided that she would keep Belle the moment she held her. However, throughout the course of the weeks following Belle's birth, there were times when Angela felt like abandoning parenthood. Angela began sinking into such a depression that she turned to temporary relief through drugs. It had started after Belle had just turned two years old. One night, Belle wouldn't stop fussing. Nothing Angela did would soothe her daughter. Angela became so frustrated that she ran out of her apartment and into the streets. Tears streamed down as her face as she ran. She ended up running into dealers on the street who promised to soothe her pain. They gave her drugs that promised temporary relief. She used them often, and soon her addiction became stronger. She spent most of her money buying her quick fixes.   
  
Angela's meager salary could not support her, Belle, or her drug addiction, but Angela tried. It wasn't until Julian Crane ran into her that Angela saw an opportunity to get more money. Angela had heard of Fox's engagement to a woman named Theresa. She frowned when she saw the tabloid displaying their pictures. As she read the article about her former fling, Angela looked up to see Julian Crane. Surprised, she went up to him and talked. Once Julian found out that Angela had once been involved with his son, he began making plans. Julian was thrilled to find out that Angela had a child. He asked her to pretend that the child was Fox's. Julian promised an insane amount of money, and Angela jumped at the chance.  
  
Angela had never told Belle who her real father was. Now, Angela had something to tell her daughter. She showed Belle the picture of Fox in the paper. She told him how rich Fox was and how he could buy her anything her heart desired. Belle was intrigued with Fox, and Angela did not feel the least bit guilty about feeding her daughter lies.   
  
Angela interrupted Fox's wedding reception. She was resolved to getting Fox to pay child support even though Belle really wasn't his child. No one knew the real truth but Angela and Julian. They would never tell.  
  
This was an opportunity to take advantage of Fox's wealth, and Angela wasn't about to let it go to waste.

~*~

  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay here," Ethan said to Sam as he entered the Bennett's home.  
  
"No problem," Sam said. "Grace and I are more than happy to let you stay here."  
  
Sam left to grab an extra blanket for Ethan. Ethan sat on the couch and rubbed his eyes. Everything in his life wasn't going right. His wife was divorcing him and taking their daughter away. His own mother hated him. And Theresa~ Ethan bent his head. It was already too late. Theresa was already married- to Fox. Ethan tensed. He still whole-heartedly believed that Fox didn't deserve his former fiancé. It wasn't fair. Theresa didn't have her whole memory back. "If only she remembered the love we shared," Ethan thought. "She wouldn't be with Fox."

~*~

  
  
"Did I do the right thing?" Gwen asked her mother frowning.   
  
"Oh Gwennie," Rebecca said as she stroked her daughter's blond hair. "Of _course_ you did. There's no hope that Ethan will ever get over that _Tacosita_."  
  
"Sarah isn't going to have a father," Gwen said frowning.   
  
"Gwennie, if Ethan is such a horrible husband do you honestly believe he's going to be a good father? I don't think so! Theresa's on his mind twenty-four seven and there's nothing you can do about it. It's not fair to you or the baby. He doesn't have the ability to stop lusting after that little home wrecker."  
  
Gwen sighed. "I _loved_ him mother. I gave him my heart and soul and he just tossed it all away. He married me because I was _pregnant_."  
  
"Ethan's a fool." Rebecca said. "He deserves to be alone."

~*~

  
  
After dropping Justin off at his home, Theresa drove to her own house. She thought about how she would tell Fox that she would be leaving for Chicago in the morning. Theresa hoped that Fox would understand that Justin needed a friend. She hoped that Fox would understand that Theresa was the only person Justin felt comfortable revealing his innermost feelings.   
  
After arriving in the driveway, Theresa shut off the car and walked slowly to the house. She opened the front door slowly and heard a soft _creak_ as the door swung open. Fox was sitting on the couch flipping aimlessly through various shows.  
  
"Honey, I'm home." Theresa called softly.  
  
"How'd it go?" Fox said not taking his eyes off of the television screen.  
  
Theresa placed her purse on the table and snuggled beside her husband. "Justin's wife may be alive."  
  
"What exactly is his whole story?" Fox asked.  
  
"Justin's wife Lindsay disappeared about eight months ago." Theresa clarified. "He got a call from the investigator that there was a woman in Chicago who fit Lindsay's description."  
  
"Wow." Fox replied.  
  
"There's more." Theresa said. "Apparently that woman happens to be eight months pregnant."  
  
"I had _no_ idea." Fox said placing his arm around Theresa.  
  
"Yeah," Theresa said. "Justin's leaving for Chicago first thing in the morning."  
  
"Is he going alone?" Fox asked as he shut off the television.  
  
Theresa frowned. She thought it would be best to go ahead and tell Fox. "No, I'm going with him."  
  
"What?" Fox said in surprise. "What do you mean you're going with him?"  
  
"Fox, Justin needs me. I'm the only person he's been able to open up to. This whole thing with his wife is eating at him. He needs all the support he can get, and I just happen to be the source of support he needs."  
  
Fox stared at his wife in disbelief. "Theresa," He said.  
  
"Fox," Theresa said. "Please," She pleaded. "Don't overreact about this. Justin is just a friend."  
  
"Before you hated this guys guts!" Fox replied.  
  
"That was before I knew about his wife. That was before Justin opened up to me."  
  
"So you're going on a first-name basis now are you?" Fox said sarcastically.  
  
"Fox, please don't be so difficult about this!" Theresa entreated.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't help it Theresa." Fox said getting up. "Look, if you want to go to Chicago with Justin, go." Fox walked upstairs.  
  
"Fox!" Theresa called. "_Please_ stay and talk to me."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." Fox said halfway up the stairs. "If you want to go, then go. That's all there is to it."  
  
"No it's not." Theresa mumbled. Theresa knew that there was more to it than Fox would admit. She just hoped that it would all clear up soon because it was already putting a strain on their marriage. "This marriage thing is tough." Theresa pouted. 

~*~


	23. Chapter 23

**XXIII**

  
  
Theresa spent the night packing for Chicago. She tried talking to Fox throughout the night, but he did not respond to her. Theresa was unnerved by his reaction. When it came time for her to leave to meet Justin at the airport, Theresa gathered her things. "Hey, Ethan," She said softly to her son who just awoke from sleep. "Mommy has to go away for a few days, but I'll be back soon." She kissed the top of her son's blond head. "You be good for Daddy okay?" She said softly.   
  
Little Ethan yawned. He reached up for his mother. "You're getting pretty big." Theresa said as she lifted her son into her arms. "Pretty soon, you'll be walking on your own, and you won't need anybody to carry you around."   
  
Fox stood at the doorway with his arms crossed. "Mr. Lindsey just gave me a call." He said softly.  
  
Theresa spun around. "You're talking to me now?" She admonished.  
  
Fox ignored her statement. "The adoption papers have been processed. I'm legally Ethan Martin's father now. Mr. Lindsey informed me that the custody hearing is going to be held in a week."  
  
Theresa took a deep breath. "Okay," She said. "A week. Did he say anything else?"  
  
"Just that we have a strong case against Julian, and we'll most likely have total custody of the little guy."   
  
Theresa frowned. "If Julian takes him away~"  
  
"Don't think like that." Fox said as he went up to Theresa. "I won't let Julian take him away from us." Fox tucked Theresa's hair behind her ear.   
  
"You're not mad at me for going to Chicago are you?" Theresa asked warily.   
  
"Like you said before- Justin needs you. He's obviously having a rough time and he needs a friend. That friend just happens to be you, and I understand why you've got to go along. It's just hard not to be jealous." Fox admitted. "You are my wife after all, and I guess it was unnerving to know that you also found Justin to be attractive.  
  
"Fox, I'm sure that you find other women attractive." Theresa pointed out.  
  
"They don't compare to you." Fox said softly.   
  
Theresa sighed. "Come here and give me a hug." Fox wrapped Theresa and Little Ethan in his strong embrace. "I'll be back before you know it." Theresa said.   
  
"Hurry back." Fox said softly as he kissed Theresa softly.   
  
Theresa smiled. "I expect you and little Ethan to be on your best behavior."   
  
"Yes Mommy," Fox said as he reached for Little Ethan.  
  
"I'm going to miss you two." Theresa said as she looked at her husband and son.   
  
"We'll miss your beautiful face. But don't worry, we'll be fine." Fox smiled. "You go on now before you miss your flight."  
  
Theresa gave Fox and Little Ethan one last kiss on the cheek before she headed out the door. Theresa sighed in relief. "Everything's okay again." Or so she thought. 

~*~

  
  
Ethan yawned and stretched. He grimaced when a pain shot up to his neck. Wincing, he massaged his neck and looked at the clock. "I wonder if Theresa's awake," He wondered. Ethan heard footsteps behind him. He turned slightly and saw Sam and Grace walking down the stairs. He frowned when he noticed how happy and in love they still were after being married to each other for so many years. "True love never dies," Ethan mumbled.   
  
"Ethan! Good morning," Grace said.  
  
"Morning," Ethan said smiling a little.  
  
"Sleep well?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sort-of," Ethan replied.  
  
"Sorry we didn't have a bed for you. I know sleeping on the couch is kinda rough." Sam said.  
  
"You speak from experience?" Ethan asked.  
  
Sam smiled. "Yeah, he does." Grace answered. "How about some breakfast?" She asked.  
  
"Sounds great." Ethan replied.   
  
"Any requests?" Grace asked.  
  
"Whatever you feel like fixing," Ethan said. "Just so long as it doesn't include tomato soup cake." Ethan thought to himself as he shuddered.   
  
Grace and Sam disappeared leaving Ethan alone with his thoughts. He planned to go straight to Theresa after breakfast. "I've got to talk to her." He thought determinedly.   
  
"Hey Ethan," Sam said poking his head into the room.  
  
"Yeah Dad?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Do me a favor and grab the paper." Sam requested.  
  
"Sure," Ethan said as he went to the front door. He looked on the front stoop and picked up the paper. After taking it out of the plastic wrap, Ethan opened up the folded paper. He gasped in surprise at the front page headline. "Another man?" It said while underneath it pictured Theresa and Justin outside of the Harmony Police Station. Ethan stood dumfounded as he continued to read the article.  
  
_Mrs. Theresa Crane was spotted on many occasions with her professor Justin Hammond. Sources say that the two have been close, and it has been rumored that these two have been having a secret love affair. Sources also mentioned that the couple is going to Chicago. Why they are traveling to Chicago is not known exactly, but some believe it is for a romantic getaway. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane has married into the one of the wealthiest families on the Eastern coast. She has everything she could possibly want. Has this abundant wealth caused Theresa Crane to want more? From the looks of it, it seems that one man is not enough for this socialite. Look on page A3 for more pictures of Theresa Crane with her new lover. _  
  
Ethan sat on the couch. "Theresa having an affair?" He thought in disbelief. "Can't be~"

~*~

  
  
Justin waited nervously at the airport. He paced around and looked at his watch anxiously. "I may be seeing Lindsay in a few hours," Justin thought to himself. This only induced another round of anxious pacing.   
  
"Justin!" Theresa called.   
  
Justin turned around. He smiled slightly and tried desperately to mask his nervousness. "You ready?" He asked.  
  
"I am if you are." Theresa answered. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked warily.   
  
"I'll be fine." Justin said. "Just a little nervous." He admitted.  
  
"I don't blame you." Theresa replied. "Let's go on in."  
  
Theresa and Justin walked up to the boarding area. Since they were half an hour early, Theresa and Justin decided to stop by one of the newsstands. Theresa bought herself some snacks while Justin picked up a copy of the paper. When the two went to the waiting area, Justin picked up the newspaper and groaned.  
  
"What is it?" Theresa asked with concern.  
  
"You won't believe this~" Justin said as he handed her the paper.  
  
Theresa gaped at the paper before her. "Oh no." She said. Theresa read the article and felt the anger and annoyance building up within her. "This is so ridiculous!" She said angrily. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this once we get back from Chicago."  
  
"You're really angry." Justin commented.  
  
"Damn right I am." Theresa mumbled. "But right now we focus on getting you and your wife reunited." Theresa said sighing.  
  
"Right." Justin said. "Ya know, since you're helping me with my situation, I'll help you with yours."  
  
"Really?" Theresa asked.  
  
"What are friends for?" Justin said smiling.

~*~


	24. Chapter 24

**XXIV**

  
  
"How about some coffee?" Dylan asked Fox on the phone.  
  
"Sure," Fox said. "Let me drop little Ethan off at Pilar's. I'll meet you at the Book Café in ten minutes."  
  
Fox was still unaware of the rumors that were being spread about Theresa and Justin. He drove little Ethan to Pilar's home and was surprised when Stanley answered the door. "What are you doing here in Harmony?" Fox asked. "I thought you had left."  
  
"I just arrived here as a surprise." Stanley smiled. "We haven't talked in awhile. It's good to see you again Fox."  
  
"Same here." Fox said still surprised at Stanley's sudden appearance in town.   
  
"Fox," Pilar said warmly as she greeted him at the door. "Come on in."  
  
Fox carried Little Ethan into the Lopez-Fitzgerald home. "So, how long will you be in town?" Fox asked the doctor.  
  
"Indefintely." Stanley said as he wrapped his arm around Pilar's shoulders.   
  
Pilar smiled as she leaned against Stanley. Fox smiled at the two. "I see." He said. "And where are you staying?"   
  
"Here," Pilar answered. "With me."   
  
Fox grinned. "Wow. That's a big step in your relationship."  
  
"There's more." Pilar said smiling.   
  
"Don't tell me." Fox said. "You're engaged?"   
  
"No" Pilar said laughing. "Engaged? I'm not ready for that, Fox. But Stanley has surprised me with a trip to Paris!" She gushed. "And, he's also arranged for you and Theresa to come along as well. You two never really had a decent honeymoon."  
  
"Paris?" Fox said. "That's so nice of you Stanley."  
  
"It's the least I could do. You know, I wish Theresa were here so we could tell her." Stanley said.   
  
"She's going to be out of town for awhile." Fox replied. Pilar and Stanley listened carefully as Fox told them about Justin and his situation.  
  
"I hope it is his wife." Pilar said. "That would be heartbreaking if it turned out to be a dead end."  
  
"Yeah." Stanley agreed.  
  
"Well," Fox replied. "I better get going. I'm supposed to meet a friend in a few minutes. I'll talk to you to later."  
  
Fox left and drove down to the Book Café. He was met with stares as he got out of his car. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Fox wondered as he stepped inside the Book Café. Fox spotted Dylan sitting in a table on the right side of the room. He walked over and sat down. "What's up?" He asked when he noticed the strange expression on Dylan's face.   
  
"Apparently you haven't seen this yet." Dylan said gravely as he pushed the newspaper towards his friend.  
  
"What the hell?" Fox said as he read the front page article. "This is so ridiculous!"   
  
"And untrue, right?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Of course it's untrue!" Fox said already feeling anger burning within him.   
  
Everyone in the coffee shop seemed to stop what they were doing to stare at Fox. Dylan noticed and said, "Take a picture, it lasts longer."  
  
Fox put the paper down. "I wonder if Theresa's seen this."  
  
"She most likely has." Dylan replied. "Where is she?"  
  
"At the airport." Fox said.  
  
"So it's true that she's going to Chicago with her professor?" Dylan asked in surprise.  
  
Fox proceeded to tell Dylan Justin's story. Dylan stroked his chin. "Wow." He said. "There was a lot more to that guy, huh?"  
  
"Sure was." Fox answered. "I just hope these stupid rumors don't make Theresa upset. She's already been the center of the media's attention before."  
  
"I know." Dylan recalled. "I remember reading about her quite frequently- especially after that whole Julian incident."  
  
Fox rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me."  
  
While Fox and Dylan talked, they were both unaware that a pair of eyes had been watching them. Paul sipped his coffee contentedly as he saw Fox's reaction to the news. He was even happier when he watched an attractive woman walked up to Fox and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.   
  
Paul got his camera ready. "Perfect." He thought to himself. "More gossip to add. This is more fun than I thought it would be. I can see it now. Double affair: A Crane wife and husband looking for love elsewhere."  
  
"Hello Fox," Audrey said softly.  
  
Dylan's jaw dropped. He looked at Fox with wide eyes. Fox turned around slowly. "Oh, Audrey." He said. "What- a- uh- surprise."   
  
"It's nice to see you too." Audrey said smiling. "Did you get my letter?" She asked as she slid her index finger down the side of Fox's right cheek.  
  
Fox pushed her hand away. "Yeah, I got it all right." He replied.  
  
"Good," Audrey smiled. "So," She said as she pulled a chair to the table and sat down.   
  
"Audrey, I'm married now." Fox said simply. "I love my wife dearly. I'm afraid it's too late for us."  
  
"I don't think so," Audrey said as she picked up the newspaper. "There's still an opportunity for us. After all, your _wife_ is cheating on you."  
  
"She is not." Fox said defensively. "Thos are just rumors."  
  
"Doesn't look like _just_ rumors to me." Audrey said in a huff. "I mean, look at these pictures!"  
  
Fox snatched the paper away from Audrey. "You listen to me," He said in a low menacing tone. "My wife loves me, and I love her dearly. So, I suggest you dismiss the idea of a me and you, because it isn't going to happen. Have a nice day." Fox said as he got up and walked out of the shop.   
  
"That's my cue to follow." Paul Grissom thought as he hurriedly rushed out of the door. 

~*~

  
  
"Mommy!" Belle called.   
  
Angela rolled over in her bed and groaned. "What is it?" She asked groggily.   
  
"Isn't this Theresa?" Belle asked holding the newspaper up to her mother's face.  
  
Angela glanced at the paper. She blinked her eyes a couple of times. "That's her." She said yawning.   
  
"But she's Daddy's wife. Why is she with that other man?" Belle asked. When she looked closer, she noticed it was the handsome man she had met that day Luis took her to Theresa and Fox's home.   
  
Angela took the paper from her daughter and read the front headline. "Well, well, well," She said. "Isn't this interesting?"  
  
"What?" Belle asked.  
  
"Why don't you go watch some T.V.?" Angela suggested.   
  
"But~" Belle protested.   
  
"If you go and watch T.V., I'll take you to see your father." Angela said.   
  
"Okay," Belle said as she skipped out of the room.   
  
"Looks like I might have to pay Fox a little visit." Angela thought to herself. 

~*~


	25. Chapter 25

**XXV**

  
  
On the flight to Chicago, Justin could not sit still. He resorted to staring out the window, but sighed heavily when he found that even looking at the beauty outside of his window could not hold his attention.   
  
"Justin?" Theresa said quietly.  
  
"Hm?" Justin turned to face Theresa.  
  
"You're driving me crazy with all that squirming around." Theresa said frowning.  
  
"I'm sorry." Justin said apologetically. He sighed heavily and laid his head against the back of his seat. Theresa reached over and reassuringly squeezed Justin's hand. "It'll be okay." She said softly.  
  
Justin sighed again. "But what if it's not?" He asked worriedly. "What if~"  
  
Theresa quieted Justin with her intense gaze. "Don't think like that. Why don't you try to sleep? Maybe that would help."  
  
"I don't think I could sleep~" Justin said moving around in his seat. "I'm too tense."  
  
"You never know unless you try." Theresa said patting Justin's hand. "Now close your eyes." She gently instructed.  
  
Justin closed his eyes and sat rigid in his seat. It was not until he heard Theresa humming that he found his body relaxing and entering the realm of sleep.

~*~

  
  
"This is unbelievable." Fox thought angrily as he walked quickly to his car. On the ride home, Fox gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I can't believe they would start those rumors," Fox said.   
  
Upon arriving home, Fox went inside. It was eerily quiet. He heard his footsteps echo as he moved about the house. The mendacity that the town spread was getting to Fox. He could not help but think about the rumors. He knew they were untrue, but they still stung. The idea of Theresa leaving him scared Fox.   
  
"It won't happen." Fox thought to himself as he stared at a photo of Theresa. "She wouldn't." He said softly. Theresa's radiant smile made Fox relax. He reached over to pick up the telephone.  
  
"Pilar?" Fox said shakily.   
  
"Fox," Pilar said concerned. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I don't know if you heard~" Fox's voice trailed off.  
  
"Heard what?" Pilar asked.  
  
"There are rumors about Theresa going around." Fox said somberly.   
  
"Oh no," Pilar said. "Not again. What kind of rumors?"  
  
"They're about her and her professor." Fox said stroking his forehead.   
  
"Oh no," Pilar repeated. "Does Theresa know?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Fox said tiredly. "She's going to be upset though."  
  
"Yes," Pilar agreed. "Call her later and check up on her." Pilar suggested. "In the meantime, why don't you spend the day with Stanley, Ethan Martin and me?"   
  
"Sounds great." Fox said. "I'll be over in a little while."

~*~

  
  
Angela got out of the car and checked her reflection in the mirror. Belle shifted impatiently as she watched her mother. "C'mon mom," She said whiningly. "I wanna see Daddy."   
  
"In a minute," Angela said, her voice so high it seemed as if she were singing.  
  
"_Mommy_" Belle said tugging on the sleeves of her mother's jacket.  
  
"Belle," Angela said warningly. "If you don't stand still we are going to get back into this car and you won't get to see your father."  
  
Belle crossed her arms in defiance and lifted her chin high in the air. Resentment flashed in the blue or her irises. "I hate you," She said in a childish fury. "I hate you!"  
  
Angela raised her hand threateningly. Belle shrank back in fear. Her eyes were wide with alarm and worry. Angela smirked. "That's what I thought. Now, either shut up or we're going home."  
  
Belle crossed her arms in a huff and turned her back to her mother. "I wish I could live with Daddy," She thought sadly. "He and Theresa are nicer to me."  
  
As Angela was fixing her hair, Fox opened the door. Belle turned around quickly, a smile lighting her face. She ran towards Fox with her arms outstretched. "Daddy!" Belle called happily as she jumped into his arms.  
  
"Belle," Fox said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mommy promised to take me to see you," Belle said as she hugged Fox tightly.  
  
"Uh- Belle," Fox said gently as he pried her arms from his neck. "Not so tight, you're choking me."   
  
Belle giggled. "I'm sorry." She said. "I'm just happy to see you."  
  
"I'm happy to see you too." Angela said mischievously.  
  
"Oh- you." Fox said with indifference in his tone. Far off, hidden in the bushes was the head of a camera lens. The pair of eyes that looked through the camera observing the scene unraveling belonged to none other than Paul Grissom. "What's this?" He thought intrigued. "Another twist," He said evilly.  
  
Fox and Angela were unaware of the clicks of the camera that were capturing every moment of their meeting. "Yes me," Angela said. "I heard something interesting about your wife." She said smugly.  
  
"Those are rumors." Fox said in an even tone. "They aren't true."  
  
"Really," Angela said. "Hm, interesting. You sound as if you're in denial."  
  
Fox glared at Angela. Resentment and hatred flooded his emotions. "What do you want, Angela?" He asked slowly.  
  
"I want money, plain and simple." Angela said.   
  
Paul moved closer. He was carefully trying to remain unnoticed. "I have to hear what's going on."  
  
"Money?" Fox asked. "I should've known."  
  
"I can milk you for every penny you own." Angela said in a huff. "You haven't paid a _cent_ for our daughter."  
  
"Daughter?" Paul thought to himself. _Snap, snap, snap,_ went his camera. "This is getting even better." Paul thought gleefully.   
  
"You only asked for money for our daughter's tuition." Fox retorted.   
  
"Exactly." Angela replied. "So where is it?"  
  
"I told you that I was going to go to the school myself." Fox replied.  
  
"And?" Angela said. "Did you even go?"  
  
"It slipped my mind." Fox admitted guiltily. "But it doesn't mean I don't love my daughter."  
  
"I love you too Daddy," Belle replied as she hugged Fox tightly.   
  
"I want you to pay child support." Angela said. "We're going to settle this in court."  
  
"Whatever," Fox said.   
  
"C'mon Belle," Angela said tugging on her daughter's arm. "Let's go."  
  
"No!" Belle protested defiantly. "I don't wanna!" She cried as she hung on tightly to Fox.   
  
"Belle!" Angela warned. "You're asking for it."  
  
"She's staying with me." Fox said.   
  
"Excuse me?" Angela said in surprise. "No she's not."  
  
"She obviously doesn't want to go with you." Fox replied. "She's staying with me." He repeated.  
  
Anger flashed in Angela's eyes. "Fine!" She sputtered. "She'll stay with you. It's not like I give a damn." Angela walked off. Fox and Belle heard the tires of Angela's car squeal against the pavement as she sped off.  
  
When Fox looked down at Belle, he saw tears in her eyes. "Belle, what's wrong?" Fox asked as he wiped tears that escaped Belle's eyes.  
  
"I don't ever wanna go back to Mommy," Belle admitted. "I hate her,"  
  
"You don't mean that." Fox said softly.  
  
"Yes I do.'" Belle said firmly. "She'd rather have her medicine than take care of me."  
  
"Medicine?" Fox asked.   
  
"Yeah." Belle answered wiping her eyes. "Mommy likes to sit in the bathroom and stick needles in her arms."  
  
"A druggie?" Paul thought. "This is really twisted."  
  
"What do you mean?" Fox asked. "She sticks needles in her arms."  
  
Belle nodded. "She does it a lot."  
  
"Oh my God," Fox thought disbelievingly. "She's a drug addict." Fox thought to himself. "Poor Belle, having to live with that~" "Let's go over to your grandma's." Fox said to Belle.  
  
"I have a _grandmother_?" Belle said in surprise and awe.  
  
"Technically, yes." Fox said.   
  
"What's tek-ni-colly?" Belle asked.  
  
Fox laughed. "Technically," He corrected.  
  
"Oh." Belle replied as she made a face. "That's a big word." She said so solemnly that it made Fox smile. She was so adorable. Fox knew that Belle and Ethan Martin would get along fine.  
  
"It is." Fox agreed.  
  
"I wanna meet grandma." Belle said eagerly.   
  
"All right." Fox said as he set Belle down on the ground. "Let's go."  
  
"Yay!" Belle said happily as she ran towards the car. 

~*~

  
  
Theresa nudged Justin awake. "Hey Justin," She called softly. "We're about to land."  
  
Butterflies fluttered crazily in Justin's stomach. He clutched at the arm rests nervously. "We're already here?" He said softly.  
  
Theresa nodded. "We're finally here."  
  
Justin began sweating. He clutched the arm rests even tighter as his breath became quick and uneven. "This is it." He thought as he felt the turbulent bumps as the plane made its landing.   
  
When the plane came to a full stop and the passengers began exiting the plane, Justin remained glued to his seat. Theresa looked at him worriedly. "Let's go, Justin."  
  
"I don't think I can do this." Justin admitted as he felt his heart beating wildly in his chest.  
  
"Justin, you can." Theresa encouraged. "You didn't come all the way here to chicken out."   
  
"I-I'm scared Theresa," Justin said in a shaky voice. "I'm terrified. In a matter of minutes, I'm going to be facing my wife again."   
  
"C'mon Justin. You love your wife. You've been waiting for this moment for so long. Get up."  
  
Justin got up slowly, his legs still shaking from his obvious nervousness. He followed Theresa out of the plane, through the terminal, and finally out of the airport. Theresa motioned for a cab, and Justin and Theresa were off to the hospital where Lindsay was supposedly spotted.  
  
Justin could not find a way to calm his frayed nerves. He tapped his fingers nervously against the window. When the hospital was in sight, Justin felt queasy. He tried swallowing, but it seemed that something was lodged in his throat. Justin wiped his brow where beads of sweat had collected. Theresa held his hand as they exited the cab. "You can do this." Theresa whispered to Justin as he stared at the entrance of the hospital.  
  
Justin took a deep calming breath. He blinked a couple of times and grasped Theresa's hand firmly. "I can do this." He repeated as he automatically felt a new bit of confidence lifting his spirits and placating his nerves.  
  
"Let's go." Theresa said as she led Justin into the hospital.


	26. Chapter 26

**XXVI**

  
  
Ethan picked up the telephone and dialed Theresa's number. "These rumors have to be false," Ethan thought to himself.  
  
"Ethan, breakfast is read~ oh," Grace said when she realized Ethan was on the phone.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," Ethan smiled.   
  
Grace titled her head and smiled. "You're calling Gwen aren't you?" She asked.  
  
Ethan's features changed. "Uh- no," He responded. "I'm actually calling-uh- Theresa."  
  
Grace frowned. "You're not trying to win her heart again are you?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"I just want to talk to her. After all, she is my friend." Ethan retorted in his defense.   
  
"Okay," Grace said her tone indicating that she didn't believe Ethan's words. "Come get some breakfast after you're done."  
  
"Will do," Ethan said as he dialed the number. He waited endlessly to hear Theresa's voice. Instead, Ethan caught the answering machine. "Hi," Ethan heard Fox say cheerfully. "You've reached Fox and Theresa Crane. We aren't available to take your call right now. Please leave you~" Ethan hung up quickly and cursed under his breath. "I've got to talk to Theresa." Ethan thought.

~*~

  
  
Pilar opened the door and smiled as Fox and Belle walked up to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home. Belle put her hands behind her back and looked at Pilar shyly. Fox greeted Pilar with a hug. "This is Belle," Fox said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Pilar said warmly as she bent down to Belle's height.  
  
"You're my grandma?" Belle asked timidly.  
  
Pilar looked at Fox. She recalled the whole scene at Theresa and Fox's wedding reception when Angela revealed that Belle was Fox's daughter. "You know?" Pilar said, "I am."   
  
Belle smiled. "I've never had a grandma before." She said quietly.  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything." Pilar said reaching for Belle's hand. "Are you hungry? I just happened to bake some cookies."  
  
"I _love_ cookies." Belle admitted.  
  
"Your grandma is a _wonderful_ cook," Fox said.  
  
"So is your father." Pilar replied as she ushered them into the house.  
  
"Well, I learned most of my culinary talent from you." Fox said to Pilar.  
  
Pilar laughed. "Stanley," She said as she and Belle and Fox entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey there," Stanley greeted. "Back so soon?" He asked as he wiped his hands on a towel. Little Ethan was sitting in a high chair and banging a sthingy against his plate. "Da!" He cried happily.  
  
Belle smiled at Stanley. "If you're my grandma," Belle said slowly as she pointed to Pilar. "Then you must be my grandpa." She said to Stanley.  
  
Stanley, Pilar, and Fox stared at Belle in shock. Little Ethan's giggles penetrated the silence.  
  
"Well aren't you my grandpa?" Belle asked Stanley.  
  
Stanley bent down to whisper in her ear. "Not yet," He said winking.   
  
A smile lit Belle's features. She giggled. "Okay," She said. "Where are the cookies?"

~*~

  
  
One of the detectives from the case greeted Theresa and Justin in the lobby. Justin's hands were clammy. Before he shook hands with the detective, he wiped his hands on his pants.   
  
"Are you ready?" The detective asked.  
  
Justin took a deep breath. "I think so" He replied slowly.  
  
Theresa squeezed Justin's hand. "You can do this." She repeated.  
  
"Right." Justin replied. "I'm ready." He said feeling reassured. "It's got to be Lindsay," He said to himself.  
  
"Let's go." The detective said. The trio walked over to the elevator. As they ascended, Justin's heart began beating thumping loudly. He was sure that Theresa or the detective could hear it. Justin shifted nervously as the doors opened to reveal the maternity ward.  
  
"This way," The detective said as he walked down the hallway that was plastered with wallpaper littered with baby blocks. Justin felt as though his movements were slow and labored. Time seemed to come at a standstill when they stood in front of their destination.   
  
"After you," The detective said as he opened the door slowly. _Thump, thump, thump,_ went Justin's heart. He wiped the beads of perspiration on his brow. Justin took deep breaths to calm his nerves. He blinked and slowly began to make his way into the dark room. As Justin's eyes adjusted to the dark, he looked up and saw a woman's figure at the window. Her back was turned, but Justin could already see her protruding belly. Justin's heart began to be louder and faster as he slowly made his way towards the woman. He swallowed nervously as she turned around.  
  
Justin stopped dead in his tracks. He was unable to move his limbs from the shock that overcame him. His eyes were wide with surprise. "It's you." He said as tears began filling his eyes. "My God!" He cried. "Lindsay!"   
  
Lindsay's own eyes began filling with tears as she ran to her husbands awaiting arms. "Justin!" She cried as they embraced. Justin held tightly onto his wife. He ran his hands through her long dark hair. He pulled away and caressed Lindsay's face as if to make sure that the person who stood before him was real. "My God, it's really you!" 

~*~


	27. Chapter 27

**XXVII**

  
  
"Mm," Belle said. "These cookies are _yummy_!" Belle chewed her cookie slowly making sure to savor the taste of each bite she took. She reached for the tall glass of milk Pilar poured for her. After taking a sip, she looked at Ethan Martin who began giggling.   
  
"What's so funny?" Belle asked.  
  
Fox looked at her and smiled. A white mustache was plastered on her upper lip. Belle's brow was furrowed in confusion. "What's so funny?" She repeated again.  
  
"You've got a mustache." Fox smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Belle asked.  
  
Pilar and Stanley laughed. "Here," Stanley said as he bent down to wipe off the milk mustache on Belle's face.  
  
"Oh." Belle began giggling. "Daddy?" Belle said as she took another bite of her cookie.   
  
"Yeah?" Fox asked as he wiped the crumbs that stuck to the sides of Ethan Martin's lips.   
  
"Can I live with you?" She asked.  
  
"You want to live with me, hm?" Fox asked.   
  
Belle nodded enthusiastically. "_Please_" Belle pleaded. "I don't want to live with Mommy anymore. She doesn't love me."  
  
Fox contemplated Belle's request. After finding out that Angela was using drugs, Fox felt that he could not send Belle back to live with Angela. A child should not have to be exposed to that type of behavior. Since they had arrived at Pilar's, Fox thought about requesting sole custody of Belle. After all, he was more capable of taking care of her needs.  
  
"I'll work out something," Fox told Belle as he playfully pinched her nose.  
  
Belle cheered. "Yay!" She cried as she jumped up to hug Fox tightly. "Where's Theresa?" Belle asked.  
  
"Theresa's on a trip, but she'll be back." Fox replied.   
  
"Oh," Belle said disappointedly. "Is she gonna be gone for a long time?" Belle asked.   
  
"No," Fox replied. "But you know, I think I should call her now."  
  
"Oh! Can I talk to her please?" Belle asked.  
  
"I'll let you talk to Theresa after I speak with her." Fox replied.  
  
Belle smiled. "Okay," She said as she returned to munching on Pilar's delicious cookies.   
  
  
Fox walked quickly to the living room and pulled out his cell. He dialed Theresa's number and waited to hear his wife's voice. When she answered, Fox could tell that she was on the verge of crying.   
  
"Hello?" She asked shakily. Theresa's eyes were brimming with tears from the scene she witnessed. She sniffled and tried to regulate her voice.  
  
"Theresa, honey, are you okay?" Fox asked worriedly.   
  
"I'm fine." Theresa said wiping away tears. "It's just that~"  
  
"What is it?" Fox asked wishing he could wrap his arms around his wife.  
  
"Justin~" Theresa managed to say before her voice broke.  
  
"What about Justin?" Fox asked gently.  
  
"He- he found his wife." Theresa said half laughing half crying. "She's alive." Theresa walked outside to get some air. A gentle breeze playfully tousled her hair.   
  
"That's wonderful!" Fox thought relieved.   
  
"It is," Theresa agreed. "You know, I really wish you were here with me." Theresa said as she hugged her arms closely against her chest.  
  
"Me too." Fox said softly. "I miss you. I know you've been gone for a few hours, but it seems like a lifetime."  
  
"Oh Fox," Theresa said smiling. "You're such a sweetheart."  
  
"I'm your sweetheart." Fox replied softly as he settled onto the couch. He closed his eyes and treasured the sound of Theresa's voice. She sounded so near, but she was thousands of miles away. However, no amount of distance between them could ever change the way Fox and Theresa felt towards each other.   
  
Theresa giggled. "Yes you are my sweetheart. You know, I really miss you and little Ethan. I can't wait to come back home."  
  
"I can't wait either." Fox admitted.  
  
"You know what's unbelievable? The town is spreading more rumors about me."  
  
"You already know?" Fox asked with surprise in his voice.   
  
Theresa frowned. "I found out as soon as I got to the airport. I can't believe they're starting again. Knowing the Harmony media, they're probably going to spread some rumors about you too. In any case, I'm going to get to the bottom of it when I get back to Harmony."  
  
"I'll help you." Fox replied.   
  
"Thank you," Theresa sighed. "Give Ethan Martin a kiss for me."   
  
"I will. Before we hang up there's something we need to discuss."  
  
"Oh?" Theresa asked intrigued.  
  
"It's about Belle." Fox replied.  
  
"What about her?" Theresa asked. "Is she all right?"   
  
"She's fine~" Fox's voice trailed off. "She's fine as long as she stays with us."  
  
"What do you mean?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I mean that Belle should live with us." Fox replied. He anxiously awaited Theresa's response. She answered him immediately.  
  
"I have to agree with you on that." Theresa replied. "I've thought that ever since I saw the way Angela treated her that day they visited. Let's adopt Belle." Theresa said.  
  
"I'm so incredibly lucky to be married to you." Fox said tenderly.  
  
Theresa laughed softly. "You are a lucky fella," She teased. "I love you Fox. I'll be home soon."  
  
"Okay," Fox replied. "Talk to you later, gorgeous."  
  
Theresa smiled. "Yeah," She replied. "Talk to you later, handsome."

~*~

  
  
  
The detective whose name was Mark McCoy watched the reunion with a small smile forming on his lips. His partner Alexandria Gray walked up behind him quietly and tapped him on the shoulder. Alexandria was a petite brunette who was strong-willed and very stubborn. She never showed her emotions, for she felt that people would find that to be a sign of weakness. Alexandria grew up in a family of police officers. Because she was the youngest, and the only girl, Alexandria often found herself left out when her older brothers played around with each other. Alexandria felt that she had to prove that she could be one of the guys, so she intentionally beat up a boy that had picked on her in the third grade. Alexandria was ten at the time, and the boy she fought was thirteen. Alexandria managed to win the fight and since then, all the guys seemed to accept her as one of them. In fact, they all began calling her Alex.  
  
Alex grew up a tomboy. She never was interested in dressing up, or even putting on makeup. Alex refused to go to dances. She even refused to go to her senior prom. The only time Alex forced herself to put on a dress was in her eldest brother Tom's wedding. Alex was asked to be one of the bridesmaids. Even though the thought of dressing up was repulsive to her, Alex did the deed for her brother.   
  
Alex joined the force as soon as she graduated from college. Since then, Alex was a part of the investigation unit at the Chicago Police Department. Because she always had a tendency to mask her feelings, Alex never made any emotional attachments. She never knew love and because of that, she kept herself from heartbreak.   
  
"McCoy." Alex said softly. "Station called. They want you back pronto."  
  
Mark nodded. "You stayin' here?" He asked.  
  
"I guess." Alex answered. "They might want to know more about our investigation. Especially the husband."  
  
Mark nodded. "A woman came in with Hammond. I don't know where she went."  
  
"Okay," Alex answered. "Go on before your ass gets busted for bein' late."   
  
Alex stood at the doorway and watched Justin and Lindsay's emotional reunion. She felt indifferent towards the couple. It was as if her ability to feel any type of emotion was deadened. Perhaps it was due to her decision to refrain from any type of emotional attachment. Perhaps it was because she was afraid to feel anything.

~*~

"This isn't a dream," Justin said still in shock.  
  
"No," Lindsay shook her head. "This is very real." She said as she sank back into her husband's embrace.   
  
Justin pulled away and glanced at her wife's stomach. "Is the baby~"  
  
"The baby's healthy." Lindsay interrupted quietly. "It's a boy."  
  
"Is it~" Justin swallowed nervously. "Is it- mine?"   
  
Lindsay smiled. "It's yours." She said quietly.   
  
Justin felt lightheaded. He swayed slightly. Lindsay held onto him and looked at him with concerned eyes. "Are you all right?" She asked. When Justin said nothing, Lindsay led him towards the hospital bed. "Sit down," She instructed.  
  
"The baby's~ ours?" Justin said in shock.  
  
Lindsay nodded. "You remember that day I disappeared?"  
  
Justin closed his eyes as he bent his head. "How could I ever forget?" He asked hoarsely. "That was the _worst_ day of my life. That day I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest. My world felt empty without you. For eight months I felt lost."  
  
Lindsay stroked Justin's cheek. "How do you feel now?"  
  
"I feel relieved, elated, and thankful that I've finally found you. I~" Justin's voice broke as his eyes began filling with tears. "I thought~" Justin swallowed. "I thought that I would never get the chance to tell you that I love you. I thought that I would never get the chance to see your beautiful face, to hear your soothing voice, to hold you, to comfort you, and to make you happy."   
  
Lindsay's lower lip began trembling as her husband spoke. "I thought the same thing." She whispered as she tried to wipe away Justin's tears. Justin was unable to ask his wife the one question that swam in his mind. He wanted to ask what had happened in those thirty two weeks he and Lindsay spent apart. He wanted to know the identity of the individual who took his wife away from him.  
  
Lindsay leaned against Justin. "Hold me," She requested weakly as her tears began to soak part of Justin's shirt. He stroked her hair as she cried in his arms. "We were apart for thirty two weeks." He said with his voice full of his emotion. "It was exactly eight months, thirty two weeks, two-hundred twenty four days, five thousand seventy six hours, three hundred twenty-two thousand five hundred and sixty minutes, and~" Justin paused. "And an insanely large number of seconds. As time went on, I felt like you were drifting further away from me. Every minute you were gone~" Justin closed his eyes. "I couldn't bear the pain. I've experienced heartbreak before, but the pain that I felt that whole time we were apart~ it was unbearable. What happened Lindsay? Where have you been for the past eight months?"  
  
Lindsay looked at her husband unable to speak without losing control of her voice. "Perhaps I can fill you in on the details." Alex said as she entered the room. "I'm detective Gray. I worked along with detective McCoy on the case."  
  
"Please detective." Justin said. "Tell me what happened."

~*~

  
_next__: Lindsay's kidnappers are revealed, Theresa, Justin, and Lindsay return to a town of rumors, a newcomer visits Harmony, and Dylan finds a love interest._

_Thank you so much for the reviews! _


	28. Chapter 28

**XXVIII**

  
  
Fox smiled as he walked back into the kitchen. In his mind, he formulated a plan for a romantic dinner for just him and Theresa. He decided that during the dinner, he would surprise her with the news of the trip to Paris with Pilar and Stanley. Fox knew that Theresa would be thrilled about visiting such a romantic city. Fox was simply happy knowing that he would be spending time with his wife.   
  
The only worry that Fox possessed now was the impending custody trial concerning Ethan Martin. Fox was certain that he and Theresa would win custody. Fox was adamant about protecting Theresa from getting hurt in any way. He was going to make sure that Julian wouldn't take Ethan Martin away from them.   
  
After the whole car incident back in L.A., Fox was scared that Theresa could slip away from him again. He almost lost her, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to live if anything ever took her away from him. Losing Ethan Martin would be a devastating blow to both of them if it ever happened. But Fox was determined not to let it happen. He was determined to make sure that his family would not be broken apart.   
  
As Fox stood in the entryway of the kitchen, he smiled as he observed Belle sharing her cookie with Ethan Martin. Belle looked up at Fox and grinned. "Daddy, would you like some?" She asked as she held the remnants of the cookie in her hand.   
  
"No thanks kiddo," Fox replied as he went over to sit beside her.  
  
"Daddy?" Belle asked.  
  
"What is it?" Fox answered.  
  
"I don't like my last name." Belle said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "It makes my whole name sound stupid."  
  
"Do you want to change it?" Fox asked.  
  
"Mm-hm." Belle nodded emphatically.   
  
"Okay," Fox smiled. "What do you want to change it to?"  
  
"What's your last name?" Belle asked.  
  
"Crane," Fox replied.  
  
"What's Theresa's last name?" Belle asked.  
  
"It's Crane too, but her maiden name is Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
"Wow," Belle said. "That's a long-uh what did you call it Daddy?"  
  
"Maiden name." Fox replied.  
  
"Yeah," Belle smiled. "That. Okay, so my name can be Belle Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane." Belle said with a nod of her head.  
  
"Are you sure you want it to be that?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yes." Belle said confidently. "It's better than Belle Bellemin." She stuck out her tongue.  
  
Fox laughed. "It's _much_ better." He agreed.

~*~

  
  
It was very dim in Lindsay's hospital room. Machines with various purposes were set beside the bed. Justin supposed they were for monitoring his and Lindsay's unborn child. It was silent in the room except for the occasional beep from one of the machines. Justin swallowed anxiously as he waited for Alex's account of the case.   
  
"Tell me what happened." Justin said with pleading eyes to Detective Gray.  
  
Detective Gray cleared her throat. Justin's eyes were full of questions. His arms were placed protectively around Lindsay's shoulders. Just as Alex was about to begin, Lindsay winced while clutching her stomach tightly. She let out a small cry of pain.  
  
"Lindsay!" Justin said jumping up.  
  
"I'm fine." Lindsay said taking deep breaths.   
  
"You're sure you're okay?" Justin asked concerned. "I'll go get the doctor~"  
  
"No." Lindsay said. "I'm fine." She insisted.   
  
"No, let me get the doctor," Justin persisted. He had missed eight months of his wife's pregnancy. Justin felt obligated to be extra careful when it came to his wife.  
  
"I'm _fine_." Lindsay said. "Justin, honey, you don't have to get the doctor."  
  
Justin looked at Lindsay warily. "I don't know. I still think I should get the Doctor."  
  
Lindsay looked exasperatingly at her husband. "You're not going to stop until you get the Doctor to look at me." She stated rather than asked.   
  
"Yeah." Justin said caressing his wife's cheek. "I'm worried about you. I want to make sure you're okay."  
  
Lindsay smiled. "Okay," She relented. "Get the doctor."

~*~

  
  
Theresa walked slowly back down the hallway and stopped in front of Lindsay's room. She debated with herself on whether she should stay outside or enter. Theresa finally decided to stay outside and wait. Just as she was about to turn and walk to the waiting room, Justin opened the door.  
  
"Theresa," He said breathlessly.   
  
"Hey," She said. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm doing much better knowing that my wife is well and alive." Justin admitted.  
  
"Good," Theresa said. "Do you need me to do anything for you?"  
  
"No, it's all right." Justin said. "I'm just going to get a Doctor to look at Lindsay really quick."  
  
"Is she all right?" Theresa asked immediately.  
  
"She claims she is, but I want to make sure." Justin replied.  
  
"Well, let me get the Doctor." Theresa suggested. "You go back to your wife."  
  
"No, it's fine, I can~"   
  
"Justin, go back to your wife." Theresa insisted as she pushed him back inside. "You haven't seen her in eight months."  
  
"Good point." Justin replied. "Thank you Theresa. Thank you so much for understanding."  
  
Theresa smiled. "No problem," she said smiling.  
  
Theresa walked quickly down the hallway to the nurse's station and had them page a doctor to take a look at Lindsay. Theresa folded her arms as she glanced around the maternity ward. She smiled as she thought of the prospect of having another child. Theresa's hands settled upon her stomach as she imagined being pregnant once again. This time it would be by a man she truly loved- Fox Crane.   
  
Theresa sighed. Since she was still studying to get her fashion degree, she knew that having a child now wasn't the best decision. Theresa wanted to get her career started as soon as she could. Maybe after she had established a position in the fashion world, she would think about having more children. Besides, Theresa already had two children to take care of. Belle's adoption would bring another into her and Fox's little family. Theresa knew she would probably have her hands full with Belle and Ethan Martin, but Theresa did not want to dismiss the idea of having another child with the man she loved. Theresa hugged herself as she thought about Fox. She could not wait to snuggle in the arms of the man she deeply loved.

~*~


	29. Chapter 29

**XXIX**

~*~

  
"Is there a problem?" Dr. Mason asked as he entered the room.  
  
Lindsay looked up and gave Justin a sidelong glance. "_He's_ a little worried."  
  
Justin shrugged. "Can you blame me?"  
  
Dr. Mason chuckled. "Let's just have a quick look Lindsay," He said.  
  
Lindsay reluctantly agreed and Justin and Alexandria moved off to the side to give the doctor room. Justin went back outside to check on Theresa. He found her wandering the hallways in thought. "Theresa?" Justin called softly. Theresa looked up and smiled. "Things okay?" She asked.  
  
"Perfect." Justin said. "Thanks for getting the doctor."  
  
"You're welcome." Theresa said.   
  
"I want you to meet her." Justin said.  
  
"I'd be honored." Theresa replied. Justin held the door open as Theresa entered. She followed closely behind Justin. Dr. Mason was still examining Lindsay, so Justin decided to introduce Theresa to the detective. "Ms. Gray, this is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane. She accompanied me on the trip here."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Alexandria replied as she shook Theresa's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Theresa smiled warmly. Lindsay looked up and curiously glanced at Theresa. Dr. Mason turned as well and was shocked at the resemblance between Theresa and Lindsay.   
  
"Hello," Theresa said giving the two individuals a small wave.  
  
"This is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane." Justin said introducing Theresa to his wife and the doctor.  
  
"That's certainly a mouthful." Dr. Mason replied good-naturedly.   
  
"It is, isn't it?" Theresa laughed.  
  
Lindsay smiled. "Theresa, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you. Justin talks so highly of you. He is in total awe of you." Theresa told Lindsay.  
  
Lindsay blushed. "Thank you. I'm so lucky to be married to a _wonderful_ man." Lindsay's eyes began filling with tears. "I'm so very lucky." She whispered hoarsely as she wiped at her eyes. Justin quickly sat beside his wife and enveloped her in his strong embrace. She leaned against him and sighed.  
  
Dr. Mason looked from Theresa to Lindsay. "Are you two sisters?" He asked.  
  
"Who? Lindsay and I?" Theresa asked baffled.  
  
"Yes," Dr. Mason said confused. "Why? You aren't?"  
  
"Oh no," Lindsay spoke up. "She and I are not related in any way."  
  
"I could've sworn you were." Dr. Mason said.  
  
"Same here. You two look very much alike." Alex agreed.  
  
Theresa smiled at Lindsay. "Sisters huh?"  
  
Lindsay returned the smile. Justin chuckled. "Maybe that explains why I befriended Theresa in the first place."   
  
"How exactly did you two meet?" Lindsay asked curiously.  
  
"Long story," Justin rolled his eyes.  
  
"We'll tell you sometime." Theresa chuckled.  
  
"Would you still like for me to talk about what happened?" Alex asked.  
  
Justin nodded. "Please,"   
  
Theresa found a vacant chair as Lindsay and Justin sat in the hospital bed. Alex stood the whole time as she explained the facts of the case. "Let's see, where to begin?"  
  
That day, Lindsay had visited the doctor to confirm her suspicions. For that past week Lindsay had been having morning sickness. She took a pregnancy test and found it to be positive, but Lindsay did not want to tell Justin the good news until she had visited a doctor. That morning, Lindsay secretly paid a visit to Dr. Johnson who told her the happy news. She was going to have a baby. Overjoyed, Lindsay thought about making a special dinner to celebrate. She was planning to tell Justin the good news during the dinner. Lindsay told her husband that she was going to go to the store, and after asking him to fix the sink, she was off.  
  
The drive to the store was filled with thinking of different ways to break the news. Lindsay wondered how Justin would react. She smiled as she rubbed her stomach. Her baby was still extremely small, but Lindsay knew it was there. She already felt a connection between her and her still developing child. In high spirits, Lindsay shopped for ingredients for the special dinner. After making her purchases, Lindsay walked quickly to her car. The next moments changed her life. Out of nowhere a masked individual roughly grabbed her and whispered in her ear menacingly. "You better walk to your car. We're going to make a little trip." Scared out of her mind, Lindsay obeyed the requests of the masked person.   
  
Lindsay worried about what would happen to her and her unborn child. Most of all she worried that she would never see her husband again. Tears slipped out of her eyes as Lindsay thought that neither she nor her child would ever see Justin's face again.  
  
Theresa wiped her eyes as she watched Justin admit to his wife how he was driven to the point of insanity not knowing what had happened to her. "Eight months," Justin admitted. "Eight months of my life I felt lost. I felt broken. It was a nightmare"  
  
Lindsay cupped Justin's face in her hands. "The nightmare's over." She said quietly. "I'm here with you now, and we're going to have a baby."  
  
"Who kidnapped you?" Justin asked.   
  
Lindsay watched the world pass by through the window of her car. She watched the sceneries changed continuously as she wondered where they were going and if they were going to harm her. The car eventually stopped in a secluded wooded area. The masked person, obviously a male, gruffly requested for Lindsay to exit the car. She did as she was told, and wondered if she should try to escape. Before Lindsay could do anything more, the man tied her hands together and forcefully led her to a cabin. Dread filled Lindsay's heart as they inched closer towards the cabin. Peering through the darkness that surrounded them, Lindsay looked ahead and saw another person shuffling around. She was tempted to shout for help, but Lindsay realized that the person was probably helping the individual who was leading her farther away from her husband and home in Harmony.  
  
The man whistled in the darkness. The outline of the figure Lindsay came closer. Lindsay gasped when she realized the identity of the person who stood before her. It was the nurse from the clinic.  
  
"Bring her inside, and be careful," The nurse said in a hushed tone. "We don't want the baby to be harmed in any way."  
  
"Okay," The man responded.  
  
Lindsay looked in disbelief at the nurse. She desperately tried to remember her name. "Why am I here?" Lindsay demanded.  
  
"Why do you think you're here?" The man snarled angrily.  
  
Lindsay glared at the couple. "Stop that," The nurse hissed. To Lindsay she said a little more gently, "It's simple really. We want your baby."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lindsay said. "You-you want my child?"  
  
Justin balled his fists tight. "They kidnapped you because they wanted our baby?"  
  
Lindsay nodded. "They took good care of me, but they said that after the baby was born they were going to kill me because they were afraid I would turn them in."  
  
"Unbelievable." Theresa murmured. "How did you end up here?"  
  
One night, Lindsay had complained that she was hungry. The nurse whose name was Rebecca Hunter and her husband Roy Hunter usually fulfilled Lindsay's request for certain types of foods. So, naturally they decided to go to the store. By this time, Lindsay's picture had been posted in different parts of the country, but no one ever spotted her since she was hidden in a secluded rural area of Illinois. Lindsay begged to go to the store with them, but Roy refused. "Someone might recognize you."  
  
"Who would recognize me?" Lindsay asked. "I don't even know where we are."  
  
"No." Roy said firmly. "No way in hell I am letting you leave these grounds."  
  
Rebecca looked at them tiredly. "Let her go with you." She yawned. "I can't keep an eye on her. I'm too tired."  
  
Roy shook his head. "No! Have you gone crazy?"  
  
Rebecca glared at Roy. "Just take her. We're out in the country anyway, and besides look at her. Even if she decides to run, she wouldn't get very far with that huge stomach."  
  
Reluctantly, Roy let Lindsay accompany him to the store. Roy told Lindsay to stay in the car as he went inside to get her what she wanted. Unthinking, Roy left his keys in the ignition.   
  
"So when he went inside, I waited for a couple of minutes before I took the driver's seat and drove. I stopped at a police station where I told them that I had been kidnapped."  
  
"Police were immediately dispatched to the area where Lindsay was held hostage. Roy and Rebecca were put under arrest and booked at the Chicago Police Department."  
  
"Wow." Theresa said.   
  
"You're telling me." Justin mumbled.   
  
"Can we go home?" Lindsay asked as she leaned into her husband.  
  
"Most definitely." Justin replied.

~*~


	30. Chapter 30

**XXX**

  
  
After receiving the doctor's approbation, Justin prepared to take Lindsay home to Harmony. Detective Gray found out that Roy and Rebecca Hunter were to be extradited to Harmony. She was being sent to the small New England town to make sure that everything was in order. Because Alex's brother resided in Harmony, she decided that she would spend a few extra days with him and his family.   
  
After Theresa called home to inform Fox that they were on their way home, Fox immediately made plans for the romantic dinner for him and Theresa. He hoped that Theresa wouldn't be too exhausted, but Fox couldn't wait to spend time with his wife. He called Pilar who agreed and volunteered to watch Belle and Little Ethan.   
  
On the flight home, Theresa and Lindsay talked endlessly about themselves and their lives. Justin listened quietly and held Lindsay's hand throughout the whole time. Lindsay then began to talk excitedly about decorating the baby's room, and buying baby things. Justin smiled at his wife as the excitement of parenthood brewed within him.  
  
When the pilot announced the arrival in Harmony, Theresa, Justin, and Lindsay all took a deep breath. They were home, but what they didn't realize until they got off the plane was that they were the center of the town's attention. As the three walked through the airport, stares greeted them. Lindsay felt odd as did Justin and Theresa. Eyes followed them until they exited.  
  
Theresa looked over at a newsstand and saw the latest edition of the Harmony Herald. "Crane husband and Crane wife Conducting Secret Love Affairs Behind Each Other's Backs" Theresa snatched the paper and angrily read the article that was full of lies.   
  
"Unbelievable!" She sputtered. Theresa glanced at the author of the article. "Paul Grissom." She said disgustedly. "He's going to hear from me."  
  
"What is it?" Lindsay asked.  
  
After Theresa explained the whole debacle with Harmony media, Lindsay shook her head in disbelief. "That is so wrong. I can't believe they've done this!"  
  
"We're going to get this straightened out." Justin said. "But don't you let these rumors get to you okay? Theresa and I are just friends."  
  
"I know that." Lindsay said. "I just hate rumors."  
  
"As do I." Theresa replied. "Well, you two go on home. Spend some time together. After eight months of separation, you guys deserve it."

~*~

  
  
After making sure that Roy and Rebecca were locked and secured behind bars in Harmony, Alexandria got into her car and decided to drive through the scenic streets of Harmony. It was certainly small compared to the bustling city of Chicago. It was the sort of town where everyone knew everyone else. It was appeared to be the sort of town where people tended to get into each other's business.   
  
Spotting the Book Café, Alex decided to grab a cup of coffee before heading to her brother's home. She walked inside and ordered herself a cup. After finding a place to sit down, Alex watched the Harmony residents who came in and out of the shop.   
  
Dylan walked in and took a seat as his usual table after he ordered his cup of coffee. He read the Harmony Herald and frowned in disgust. "Why won't they just leave Theresa and Fox alone? Why can't they let them be happy?"  
  
As Dylan threw the paper onto the table, he leaned back and looked around the shop. Familiar faces entered his line of vision. However there was one woman that caught his eye. She too seemed to be watching the people. Dylan caught her eye and stared at her curiously. The woman was certainly intriguing. Her stare was mysterious and appealing to Dylan. He knew she was obviously a newcomer to the small town and wondered what her story was.   
  
Alexandria caught the eye of one attractive man who audaciously sat and studied her from his seat in the coffee shop. Alex stared back into the mischievous eyes of Dylan Banning. "I could so whoop his ass." She thought to herself smiling.  
  
Dylan looked at Alex and smiled. "I could so get her to date me." He thought confidently as he got up and nonchalantly walked to her table. 

~*~

  
  
"I'm home!" Theresa called as she entered the house. Candlelight lit the room. Theresa breathed in the comforting scent given off by the candles and smiled. "That Fox," She thought. When Theresa looked down on the floor, she noticed the straight path of rose petals leading to the back door. Curious, Theresa followed the rose petals and entered the backyard. Candles were positioned everywhere on the deck while rose petals were strewn about the floor. Soft music played in the background. Theresa looked around in awe at the romantic setting her husband set for her.   
  
"Where is he?" She wondered.   
  
Theresa closed her eyes and sensed that someone was behind her. She felt familiar arms settle around her waist. Theresa sighed as she leaned into the tall figure standing behind her.  
  
"Welcome home," Fox whispered into her ear.   
  
Theresa giggled, for his breath tickled her cheek. She turned and faced the brown irises that seemed to possess the power to look into the depths of her soul. She felt vulnerable and exposed, yet her heart was warmed by the radiating love Fox possessed for her.  
  
"What, no kiss?" Theresa teased.  
  
Fox smirked. "Not yet, anyway." He replied as he lovingly pinched the tip of her nose.   
  
Theresa frowned and narrowed her eyes. She pretended to pout. "Aw, c'mon. Not even a peck on the cheek."  
  
Fox shook his head. "Nope." He replied simply. "I'm saving the good stuff for later." He added mischievously.  
  
"You handsome little devil." Theresa said smiling.   
  
"At your service, madam." Fox replied as he motioned for Theresa to take a seat at the table filled with an abundance of food.  
  
"You don't think I'm going to eat this all, do you?" Theresa asked gesturing to the plates and plates of food.  
  
"Well, you do have a tendency to eat a lot." Fox said teasingly.  
  
"What?" Theresa said as she nudged him in the ribs. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
Fox laughed. "I'm not trying to say anything. You know, Theresa, there isn't anything wrong about eating a lot."  
  
Theresa narrowed her eyes and laughed. "You are a devil."  
  
"You forgot to add handsome." Fox pointed out.  
  
"I know I did." Theresa retorted. "I left it out on _purpose_."  
  
"Ouch!" Fox said. "I cannot believe such venomous words left that cute little mouth of yours."  
  
"Well it wouldn't have happened if _your_ cute little mouth bothered to even kiss mine." Theresa replied looking in the opposite direction.   
  
Fox sighed. "You're so impatient too." He added. "I told you, good stuff is later."  
  
Theresa made face at Fox. "Fine." She sighed. "You know," She said softly. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." Fox said reaching for her hand.   
  
"I can't believe you did all of this." Theresa replied.   
  
"We need some alone time Mrs. Crane." Fox said. "And, I figured that now was the best time."  
  
"I like the way you think." Theresa smiled.  
  
"I know you do," Fox winked. "Now, what do you say we dig in?" Fox said motioning to the food.  
  
"I'm going to get fat." Theresa frowned.  
  
Fox rolled his eyes. "Oh my God, Theresa! _Please_ tell me that you did not just say that."  
  
Theresa laughed. "I'm joking." She said.  
  
"You better be." Fox said warningly.  
  
"Oh, whipped cream!" Theresa said as she reached over to get the can.  
  
"Dessert first?" Fox asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"I feel the need for something sweet." Theresa said. "Like this!" She squealed as she sprayed the can of whipped cream on the top of Fox's head. "Sweet revenge. Mmmm..Yummy!" Theresa said laughing.  
  
"Oh you are going to get it!" Fox jumped up as he chased Theresa around the yard. 

~*~


	31. Chapter 31

**XXXI**

  
  
Ethan stared at the telephone for endless hours. Grace and Sam glanced at him worriedly. "Do you think he's going to call her?" Grace whispered.  
  
"I don't know." Sam replied. "But it looks like he's thinking about it."  
  
Ethan frowned as he debated with himself. _Call, don't call. Call, don't call._ Ethan fidgeted nervously and swallowed. He reached for the phone and suddenly stopped with his arm halfway in the air.   
  
Sam cleared his throat. "Uh- son?"  
  
Ethan snapped out of his trance. "Yeah?" He asked sheepishly.  
  
"Are you thinking about calling Gwen?" He asked warily.  
  
"Uh- not exactly," Ethan admitted glumly. He put down his arm and leaned back against the back of the couch. He sighed heavily and fixed his gaze upon the ceiling. His life seemed so messed up, it was ridiculous. Ethan regretted every decision he had made the day he proposed to Gwen the second time. "I was doing the right thing," Ethan kept telling himself, but it was no use. He knew his heart had belonged to Theresa, but instead he committed himself to Gwen and their baby. Now, he was left with nothing. Gwen was going to leave, and she was taking their child with her thousands of miles away to New York. Then there was Theresa. She was already married to his half-brother Fox. Ethan tensed just thinking about Theresa and Fox. He whole-heartedly believed that deep down, Theresa harbored love for him. Even though she didn't remember everything in her past, Ethan knew that somewhere, a part of her knew that she had loved him once. What Ethan didn't understand was why Theresa felt a connection to Fox and not Ethan after she had lost her memory. How could Fox seem so familiar? Ethan was full of envy. He thought it wasn't fair that his notorious playboy half-brother was able to get Theresa to fall in love with him. It just didn't seem possible to Ethan.  
  
"She loves me," Ethan mumbled desolately.   
  
"He's not thinking about Gwen," Grace shook her head in disbelief. "Why can't he just let go of Theresa?" She asked Sam.  
  
Sam shrugged. "Apparently he still loves her, but he's going to have to let that go because Theresa is married to Fox now. They're so in love~" Sam's voice trailed off.  
  
"Yeah," Grace agreed. "Theresa and Fox are smitten with each other. Nothing- not even Ethan- would be able to tear those two apart."  
  
Loneliness. Complete and utter loneliness was the primary emotion that flooded Ethan's heart. It was as if he was being punished for the decisions he made in the past. He lost his wife, his child, and who he thought was his true love- Theresa. Ethan was left with nothing. Ethan sat on the couch and pouted. It just wasn't fair to him.   
  
Grace and Sam eventually left Ethan alone to sulk. Ethan wandered like a lost soul. He sank further into an abyss of sadness and regret. "If only" He thought to himself. If only he could turn back time to the night he was about to propose to Theresa. If only Gwen hadn't been pregnant. If only, If only. It was too bad for Ethan, for it was already too late. 

~*~

  
  
Theresa laughed as Fox made countless teases and threats. He chased her around the yard, but never captured her. Breathlessly, he collapsed on the ground and surrendered. "You're too quick!" He gasped between breaths. "I give up!"   
  
"Oh c'mon Fox," Theresa laughed. "You're acting like an _old_ man. I swear, Julian probably has more energy than you. After all, he chases Rebecca around so much and still has the energy to bump like rabbits."  
  
Fox frowned. "Yeah- thanks to Viagra." He said with a disgusted look on his face. "Bump like rabbits? Just the thought makes me shudder. Remember that night they were playing in the money~" Fox's voice trailed off. "_That_ almost made me lose my lunch."  
  
Theresa giggled as she leaned over Fox. "Okay, you have a point." She said softly. Theresa's lips were inches from Fox's. He fought the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her. Theresa teased him by gently nudging his nose with her own. Fox cleared his throat and smiled. "Nice try, but I'm not going to kiss you yet." He said as he gently pulled away.  
  
Theresa sat up and crossed her arms. "Ugh, the nose nudging didn't work."  
  
"Come here." Fox said smiling mischievously.  
  
Theresa went over to Fox and felt his arms go around her. She instantly relaxed and snuggled in his strong embrace. She could faintly smell the cologne he had put on and felt the slight stubble on his cheek against her cheek. Fox kissed the top of Theresa's head and sighed happily. "If I could choose one moment to relive over and over again, it would be us doing this." He whispered. "You fit so perfectly in my arms~"  
  
"Aw, Fox." She gushed. "I have the sweetest husband in the world."  
  
"You are a lucky woman, I must say." Fox responded.  
  
Theresa giggled. "Oh yes, and he's _so_ modest." She said sarcastically.   
  
"Did all that running around make you hungry?" Fox asked.  
  
Theresa nodded. "Come to think of it- yeah, it kinda did."  
  
"Okay," Fox said reluctantly. "Shall we eat?"  
  
"Not yet." Theresa said snuggling closer to Fox. "Let's just sit like this for awhile."  
  
Fox smiled. "I love the way you think."

~*~

  
  
"Hi," Dylan said as smoothly as possible. He flashed a wide grin at Alexandria who looked at him with apprehension. "May I help you?" She asked icily.   
  
Signals went off in Dylan's brain. He presumed that it wouldn't be as easy as he thought it would be. "I just wanted to come over to say hello." He said still smiling.  
  
Alex did not return the smile. "Well, you've said hello, so I suppose you can be on your merry little way."   
  
Dylan raised his eyebrows. "Got a little _attitude_ don't we?" He quipped.  
  
Alex frowned. She narrowed her eyes and straightened. "You're not my type." She said simply.  
  
"Not your type?" Dylan asked. "Oh c'mon. You don't even know anything about me."  
  
Alex studied Dylan carefully with a scrutinizing gaze. He was obviously persistent, and he was handsome. His eyes reminded her of a mischievous boy who did something bad, but wouldn't admit it. He seemed to be an instigator and avid teaser. His posture suggested that he was laid back and carefree. "No," Alex thought. "Not my type."  
  
"Well?" Dylan asked. "What? You're just staring at me. You want a look at the goods or something? You know I must admit, my ass is probably my best asset." Dylan smirked.  
  
Alex looked at him with disgust and annoyance. "You are definitely _not_ my type."  
  
"I was just joking." Dylan said rolling his eyes. "You know, you need to loosen up."  
  
"And you need a bit of maturing. You're acting like an immature teenager." Alexandria frowned.  
  
Dylan rolled his eyes. "And you're acting like a grumpy old maid."  
  
"Excuse me?" Alex asked offended. Dylan also appeared very audacious and blunt.   
  
"You heard me," Dylan replied. "You're acting like an _old maid_."  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve," She commented.  
  
"Damn right I do." Dylan sat as he took a seat at the table. "But you know~ I was about to say the same about you."  
  
"You were?" Alex asked with a perplexed look on her face. "You know, you are _full_ of it."  
  
"_I'm_ full of it? You're the one sitting here like you're little miss all that." Dylan retorted. Although Alex was proving to be tough to win over, Dylan persisted. He knew he could get her to crack the tough exterior that she was hiding behind.   
  
"No I'm not." Alex said defensively.  
  
Dylan sat back and stared intently into Alex's eyes. She squirmed under his gaze, but tried to be annoyed and disgusted by his presence.   
  
"You know," Dylan said leaning on the table and moving closer to Alex. "You're cute when you're angry."  
  
Dylan's statement caught Alex off guard. She felt heat rise up to her cheeks as she began blushing a bright red. Amusement was evident within Dylan's gaze. He smiled. "You're blushing." He teased as he grinned boyishly.  
  
Alex cleared her throat and sat up even straighter. "It's just-uh-warm," Alex mumbled.   
  
"Ha!" Dylan said with victory. "I knew that whole 'I'm tough' thing was an act."  
  
Anger flashed in Alex's eyes. "I have somewhere to be." She said quickly as she stood up.  
  
"Wait~" Dylan said. "How long are you going to be here?"  
  
"That's none of your business." Alex retorted as she quickly walked to the door.   
  
"I guess I'll just have to find out." Dylan said folding his arms.  
  
"Try it and I'll have you arrested." Alex said warningly.  
  
"What are you, a cop?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Alexandria Gray, Chicago PD." She responded. A look of surprise overcome Dylan's features. Alex smirked and walked out of the door.  
  
"Damn," Dylan thought. "What a woman."

~*~

  
  
Lindsay apprehensively walked through the familiar hallways of the home she shared with Justin. Tears filled her eyes as she took everything in. It felt so good to be home. It felt so good to be with Justin again. She touched her stomach briefly and glanced teary-eyed at Justin whose own eyes were already brimming with tears. "Welcome home," He whispered as he kissed his wife gently on the forehead.   
  
"Do you know the relief and joy that I feel right now?" Lindsay asked tearfully. "I've been waiting for this moment for eight endless months. I pictured your face the whole time. I kept going because of my love for you and our child. I kept that hope that I would be in your arms again and look at me now~" Lindsay leaned against Justin who held her tightly.  
  
"There's something I want to show you," Justin said softly.   
  
"What is it?" Lindsay asked. Justin led her to the couch and motioned for her to sit down. "Get comfortable. I've got to find it."  
  
Lindsay sat down and wiped the tears from her eyes. She watched Justin shuffling around the room with various books.  
  
"What's this?" Lindsay asked as he handed her what looked like a journal.   
  
"What I've written since you have been gone." Justin replied. "I want you to read them."   
  
Shaking, Lindsay opened the cover. _I feel lost without my love~ how can I go on without her gentle spirit? How can I go on without her love, her laugh, her smile~ It seems utterly impossible. My life feels empty, I am broken. But my love shall never falter. No matter what happens, she will always have my heart._  
  
Lindsay looked up at Justin with new tears in her eyes. "You will always have my heart." She whispered before a tear fell onto the opened page. The words blurred in Lindsay's vision. Silently, Lindsay handed the book to Justin. He cleared his throat and shakily read his deepest thoughts.  
  
_Is it possible to love someone so much it hurts? I think it's highly possible. This is how I feel towards you, my love. I cannot let go. I will never let go, for what we have is something that I will always cherished. It cannot be replaced. I know it cannot be replaced because I would hate myself for all time if I ever chose to move on. You complete me. You are my soul mate, my friend, my wife, my everything._  
  
Lindsay wiped her eyes and sniffled. She leaned against Justin and heard his voice along with his heartbeat. She found her body finally releasing the tension that had been bottled up for so long.  
  
_Remember the day I proposed to you?_ Lindsay laughed in response.   
  
_Remember that day? I was so nervous. Sure, I had been known as a great orator, but when you were in front of me, I froze, for I couldn't help but stare in awe at you. I wondered why you had chosen me. I wondered how I could ever get so lucky. Remember how I bent down on one knee? Remember how I just froze with my mouth poised to speak?_ Lindsay laughed softly.  
  
_You began crying, they were happy tears, but seeing you cry made me want to wrap you up in my arms. I wanted to protect you from every harm, from everything considered negative. I wanted us to be together, and so I finally mumbled, "Will you marry me?" You began crying again, and I was afraid. Then you looked at me with a tear-stained face and whispered, "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Memories like these keep my hope that you will return to me alive. I know you are out there. I know you are. I feel you._  
  
Justin put the journal down, unable to continue. He held Lindsay in his arms and sat there, both were crying freely, but they were not tears of sadness. They were tears of relief. Two souls destined to be together were finally reunited. After awhile, Lindsay and Justin's eyelids closed in exhaustion. They slept soundly, peacefully, with no awful thoughts plaguing their minds. Their minds surrendered to dreams.  
  
_"I love you so much, Justin"   
  
"I love you Lindsay." Justin whispered. "Look~" He said softly as he pointed to her arms.  
  
Lindsay looked down and found a baby nestling against her, content in its mother's arms._  
  
"The baby~" Lindsay suddenly cried out as she woke with a start.  
  
Justin instantly jumped up. "What?" He asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"It's time." Lindsay gasped. "The baby is coming!"

~*~


	32. Chapter 32

**XXXII**

  
  
"Ethan, these came for you," Grace said softly as she handed Ethan a large packet.  
  
Ethan mumbled his thanks and opened the envelope carefully. It contained divorce papers. Along with the papers there was a small note. _Sign and return as soon as possible_. Ethan sank to the couch and forlornly looked at the documents in his hand. "Divorce." He whispered. The words stung. Ethan found himself regretting that he ever hurt Gwen in the first place. Although he did love Theresa, Gwen had been Ethan's childhood sweetheart. Ethan and Gwen grew up together. They knew each other well and Gwen had their child. "Sarah," Ethan whispered as his eyes welled with tears. Ethan knew that things with Theresa would never work out. He fought the urge to go to her, to tell her that he loved her still. Theresa would never return the love. Ethan hated to admit it, but it was the truth. What was Ethan left with now? Nothing, nada, zip, zero. Whatever way it was said, the result was still the same. Ethan was alone and he found himself yearning to get something back.

~*~

  
  
Lindsay doubled over in pain as another contraction hit her. "We ha- have to get to the hospital!" She cried breathlessly as she held to her husband's arm for support. Justin wiped the sweat that pooled on Lindsay's forehead. "I'll get you there." He promised. He scurried around the room to find his keys and carefully helped his wife out of the chair.   
  
Justin sped towards the hospital as Lindsay breathed heavily. She clutched at her stomach as the contractions came and went. "You're going to be okay, honey," Justin said reassuringly. Once they reached the hospital, Justin quickly helped Lindsay inside. He found someone to assist them, and soon Lindsay was placed in a large room separated by a curtain. Lindsay sat back and let out a deep breath. "You doing okay?" Justin asked softly as he took a seat beside the bed. "I'm fine," Lindsay smiled. "I'm just so glad you're here with me. Don't leave me. Okay?" Justin reached for Lindsay's hand and placed a tender kiss upon it. "I'll never leave you." He whispered. "Never."  
  
Lindsay placed her other hand over Justin's and smiled. "We haven't picked out a name for our baby."  
  
"That's right." Justin said. "To be honest, I haven't thought of that yet."  
  
"It is a boy," Lindsay said. "If you want to name it~"  
  
"How about we name him after your father?" Justin asked softly. Lindsay's eyes filled with tears. She had been very close to her father, and a couple of years ago he had passed away. Lindsay regretted that he would never get to see any of his grandchildren, but something told her that he would be there with her. Even though he wasn't there physically, he was there in spirit. "Carter James Hammond?" Lindsay whispered. "You would really do that? You really want to name our son after my dad?" Lindsay asked tearfully.  
  
"I know how important he is to you," Justin said softly as he caressed his wife's hair.  
  
"You're such a wonderful husband," Lindsay gushed as she began crying freely.  
  
"Mrs. Hammond, are you all right?" A nurse asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." Lindsay said wiping at her eyes. "I'm just crying happy tears."  
  
The nurse smiled kindly. "Okay, if you need anything, just press the button."  
  
Lindsay tensed as pain shot through her. She squeezed Justin's hand so tightly that it began turning purple. "Lindsay," Justin winced. "You're hu-hurting me."   
  
"Sorry," She gasped. "Contraction."  
  
"Yeah," Justin said weakly as he tried to regain the circulation in his hand.   
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt your hand," Lindsay said softly. "Here." Lindsay reached over and planted a kiss on each finger. "Is that better?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Much." Justin smiled.   
  
"Mrs. Hammond, Mr. Hammond," A doctor said happily as he entered the room. "I am Doctor Reginald Lee. I'll be delivering your baby."   
  
"Nice to meet you," Justin and Lindsay greeted.  
  
"You ready?" Dr. Lee asked Lindsay.  
  
Lindsay stroked her stomach and nodded eagerly.  
  
Dr. Lee chuckled. "Good. We'll just wait until you're dilated enough, and then we'll be all set."

~*~

  
  
"I have a surprise for you." Fox whispered in Theresa's ear.   
  
"Oh, you know I love surprises." Theresa whispered back as she laced her fingers through Fox's. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, we never had a honeymoon," Fox's voice trailed off softly.   
  
Theresa gasped and looked excitedly into Fox's eyes. "We're going somewhere."  
  
Fox laughed at his wife's obvious excitement. "Yeah, thanks to your mother and Stanley."  
  
"Stanley?" Theresa asked. "Is he in town?"   
  
Fox nodded. "He surprised your mother, and you know~" Fox said wrapping his arms around Theresa once more. "I wouldn't be surprised if those two marry."  
  
Theresa tightened Fox's embrace around her. "I agree with you, but you know my mother still loves my father. She held onto the belief that he was still alive for so long. It'll be very emotional for her."   
  
"Yeah." Fox agreed. "Stanley's a good guy. He'll treat your mother well."  
  
"Mm-like the way you treat me," Theresa smiled. "So, where are we going?" She asked.   
  
"Well, Pilar and Stanley have invited us to go with them to~" Fox let his voice trail off to add the suspense that was building within Theresa.   
  
"Tell me!" She squealed impatiently.   
  
"You never were patient," Fox commented.   
  
Theresa nudged him in the ribs. "Got jokes?" She asked with one eyebrow raised warningly.   
  
Fox smirked. "No jokes, here. But if you _must_ know, we are going to Paris."   
  
"Paris?!" Theresa gushed. "Paris?! I have always wanted to go there! Fox, this is wonderful!" Theresa wrapped her arms around Fox tightly. "Can I kiss you now?" Theresa asked sweetly.  
  
"I'd be sorely disappointed if you didn't." Fox replied. Theresa closed her eyes and titled her head towards her husbands. Fox closed his eyes as Theresa kissed his awaiting lips.   
  
"I love you," Theresa whispered when they pulled apart.   
  
"I love you too," Fox replied.   
  
"I'm so happy." Theresa sighed contentedly as she got up and stretched. "You know, everything would be perfect if those rumors hadn't been spread. I hate it when they do that." Theresa frowned as she kicked at a small rock in her path.   
  
"I know you do." Fox replied as he placed his hands comfortingly on Theresa's shoulders.   
  
"I'm going to talk to the reporter who's been writing those lies about us," Theresa said as anger flashed in her brown eyes. "They aren't going to get away with this."  
  
"Well, I'm behind you all the way, and you know the view back there isn't too shabby" Fox began laughing.   
  
"You dirty devil~" Theresa said swatting Fox playfully on the head. Theresa tugged on Fox's hand, and they began to walk towards the house. Once they reached the back deck, Theresa sat in one of the chairs. Fox followed and stared at his wife intently. "Something's on your mind." He noted quietly.  
  
Theresa nodded. "A lot of things are on my mind actually." She admitted. Theresa couldn't help but think of all the things that had happened. She also couldn't help but wonder what was in store for their future. "How soon can we adopt Belle?" Theresa asked. "Well, we can bring it up with our lawyer the next time we see him. After all, we do have that custody hearing in a week." Fox answered.   
  
"That's right." Theresa said hugging her arms to herself. She had a strong feeling that the courts weren't going to take her son away from her. Julian was only trying to take Ethan Martin as a means to hurt Theresa and her family. Theresa knew that Julian didn't want her to be Fox's wife, but there was nothing Julian could do now. She was married to Fox, and she was determined to not only get custody of Ethan Martin, but of Belle as well. "Where are the children?" Theresa asked.  
  
"They're with your mother and Stanley," Fox said. "We have the house all to ourselves for tonight. Fox interlaced his fingers with Theresa's. She smiled as she stared into Fox's warm inviting eyes. "All to ourselves, hm?" Theresa repeated. "That sounds nice."  
  
Fox nodded. "It does." He agreed. "So, what do you want to do now?" He asked.  
  
Theresa tapped her finger against her lips. "Hm," She said. "What _can_ we do?"   
  
Fox got up and gently helped Theresa out of her chair. He wrapped his arms around Theresa's waist. "I have a couple of ideas," Fox whispered in her ear.  
  
"You do?" Theresa asked softly as Fox began leaving kisses upon her neck.   
  
"Yup," Fox said as he began to lead her inside the house.   
  
Theresa laughed softly. "What'd you have in mind?"   
  
Fox looked at Theresa mischievously. He swept her up in his arms. "Well, it involves me, and you~" Fox said as he made his way up the stairs.  
  
Theresa smiled and playfully ruffled Fox's hair. Once they reached their bedroom, Fox laid her gently on the bed. "You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid my eyes upon." He said softly as he caressed Theresa's cheek. Theresa tilted her head and kissed Fox. His lips invited hers and in a few moments, they found themselves surrendering to a world of pleasure. 

~*~


	33. Chapter 33

**XXXIII**

  
  
Alexandria drove quickly to her brother's home. She cursed under her breath thinking about Dylan. "I should've dropped him on his ass," She mumbled as she drove quickly through Harmony streets. Still flustered from her encounter, Alex opened the windows of her car hoping that the air would refresh her. The cool air filled the car and instantly abated Alex's pent up anger. Alex breathed in the cool air and let it playfully tousle her hair. "That's much better," She sighed.  
  
Alex drove through Harmony, and finally turned onto her brother's street. She drove slowly so that she wouldn't miss his home. Alex glanced at the sheet of paper that held her brother's address. "Five sixty-seven" She mumbled as she peered out of her window to look for his house. She found the house at the end of the street. It was a quaint home with a fenced backyard and toys strewn all over the lawn. Alex smiled. It had been awhile since she had seen her older brother Tom. It had been ages since she had even seen her sister-in-law, and her nieces and nephews. Alex used the mirror in her car to check her reflection. She smoothed out her hair and took in a deep breath. "Here it goes." She said as she walked slowly up to the house.  
  
Alex went up to the door and rang the doorbell. She heard children's laughter and the sound of their feet pattering across the floor. "I got it!" She heard one child scream.  
  
"You're not supposed to open the door without Mommy or Daddy!" Alex heard one of the other kids protest. Alex then heard all of the kids screaming for their parents. She shook her head. Alex had to admit. Tom's kids were pretty comical and cute.   
  
After about waiting for ten minutes on the front porch, the front door of Tom's home finally opened. Tom's wife Amanda looked at Alex in surprise. "Alexandria! What are you doing here! This is such a wonderful surprise!" Amanda reached out and hugged Alex. She hugged Amanda back stiffly. "I'm in town for awhile, and I thought I'd pay a visit to you, Tommy, and the kids. I haven't seen you all in awhile."  
  
"You're telling me," Amanda replied. "Come in," She invited.   
  
"Thanks." Alex smiled. The kids were now quiet. All three of them were still young. Alex looked at the two girls and one little boy peering from the corner of the house. "Kids," Amanda called. "Come see your Aunt Alexandria."  
  
Shyly, all three children came to their mother. The two girls held to their mother's skirt as the boy looked curiously at Alex. "Hi," He said.  
  
"Hello," Alex said bending down to meet his eyes. "Do you remember me?"  
  
The little boy nodded. "You're my Auntie Alex. The cop. You live in Chicago too."   
  
"That's right." Alex smiled.   
  
"Do you remember me?" The little boy asked.  
  
"Of course I remember. You're Devin." Alex responded.   
  
Devin nodded. "Yup. That's me!" He said proudly.   
  
"How old are you now Devin?" Alex asked. "You've gotten so big since the last time I've seen you."  
  
"I'm six now." Devin said holding up six fingers.   
  
"Wow," Alex said appearing amazed. "You're such a big boy now."  
  
Devin grinned. "I'm a big boy Mommy!" He said.  
  
Amanda laughed. "Yes you are, sweetie. He's the man of the house when Tommy's not around."  
  
"Where is Tommy?" Alex asked.   
  
"I'll get him!" Devin yelled as he disappeared out the back door.  
  
The two girls still held onto their mother's skirt tightly. They were obviously shy, but they appeared interested in Alex.   
  
"Hi, there." Alex said softly. "You remember me, don't you?"  
  
The little girls who were fraternal twins nodded. Alex smiled. "You're Karen, and you're Kelly." Alex pointed to each child as she said their names. The little girls nodded "yes" to signify that Alex was right.   
  
"Girls, aren't you going to speak to your Aunt?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I'm four," Karen answered in a soft and barely audible tone.   
  
"Me too." Kelly answered.   
  
"That's nice." Alex said. "You too are getting to be big girls."  
  
The little girls stared at Alex with wide eyes. She smiled hoping that they would respond, but they didn't. Instead, Alex cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably. "So, where's Tommy?"  
  
"Right here," Tommy said- his large voice booming throughout the house. "It's good to see you sis." He replied as he gave his sister a pat on the back.   
  
"Same here. Looks like the only thing that's changed is that gut of yours. It seems to be growing." Alex said jokingly.   
  
"What?" Tommy asked offended. "My gut is not growing."  
  
Alex laughed. "If you don't watch out, it'll be just like pop's."   
  
Tommy laughed. "Okay, okay, enough. Let's go to the kitchen and have some coffee. We have some catching up to do."

~*~

  
  
"He can have her for all I care," Angela muttered as she painfully stuck another needle in her arm. "She's not even his real daughter," She laughed sarcastically. "Bastard. I'm going to milk him for what he's worth, and I'll get the money I need. Yes," Angela said almost in a frenzy. "I'll get the money that I need to make sure I feel good twenty-four seven." Angela's body slouched as she found herself entering the same world she visited every time she wanted to escape her life. "I'll get my money," She mumbled. 

~*~

  
  
Dylan whistled as he entered his apartment. He glanced in the mirror and flashed a wide grin. "That Alexandria," He said sighing contentedly. "Mm, what a woman!" He said as he reached into his fridge and pulled out a beer.  
  
"I'm going to get to know that Alexandria." Dylan thought determined. "And, she's gonna fall for me. I know she's only pretending to be tough because she's a cop. Well, wait till Dylan Banning works his charms on her. She'll be crazy about me!" Dylan thought happily as he took a swig of his drink. "Just you wait and see." 

~*~

  
  
"Shh," Gwen said as she rocked her baby. "It's okay, Sarah, it's okay, Mommy's here."  
  
Sarah's cries hadn't subsided for the past couple of hours. Gwen tried every method possible to try to soothe her daughter. Unfortunately her attempts were in vain. Nothing seemed to placate the fussy child, and Gwen was on the verge of crying her own tears.   
"I've tried everything," She thought to herself. "What else could I possibly do to try to get her to stop crying?"  
  
Gwen patted Sarah's back and walked around the room. She even tried humming different songs, but Sarah continued to wail. There was no one that Gwen could turn to now since she had already moved to New York. Gwen stuck to her word. After speaking with Ethan, a couple of days later she and Sarah were on a plane to New York. They lived in a large apartment, just the two of them, and Gwen tried her best to provide for herself and her baby. She had a descent job that she went to three days a week. On those days Sarah was usually taken to the daycare that was located at Gwen's workplace.   
  
Gwen had her lawyer prepare the divorce papers, and once she received her copy, she stared at the various pages that required her signature. One night, after looking through all the documents, Gwen reached for a pen to sign. With her hand poised to sign her name, Gwen found herself unable to move. She stared at the document. "I want this," She would tell herself, but doubt still pervaded her mind. She found herself questioning her actions. When Gwen found herself wanting to call Ethan to make up, Gwen reminded herself of all the things Ethan did. Gwen would then go into rage thinking about Ethan's inability to be a real man, and she would get ready to sign. But then, Gwen would think about the good times she had with Ethan. He was her childhood sweetheart. They had known each other for most of their lives. Did she really want to throw that away?   
  
Gwen fought with herself daily. She couldn't bring herself to sign the papers, and she wondered if Ethan ever received his copy. Now that Sarah was crying, Gwen couldn't help but think of Ethan. She found herself wishing that he were there with her.   
  
"What am I going to do now?" Gwen thought forlornly. The phone looked tempting to Gwen. She turned her back. "I can't." She shook her head. "I just can't call him."  
  
Sarah's persistent cries penetrated Gwen's thoughts. They told her to do otherwise. Feeling desperate, Gwen dialed Ethan's number. 

~*~


	34. Chapter 34

**XXXIV**

  
  
"Push!" The doctor ordered. Sweating profusely with pain shooting through her, Lindsay pushed with all her might. She screamed and squeezed Justin's hand as she made her endeavor.   
  
"One more~" The doctor encouraged. "Just one more."  
  
Lindsay took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You can do it~" She heard Justin say. "Just one more~"  
  
"One more," Lindsay mumbled as she pushed with all the strength she had left. She leaned back exhausted when the room filled with an infant's first cry. Lindsay laughed as tears streamed down her face. Her baby's wails were music to her ears.   
  
"It's a boy," The doctor smiled. "Congratulations you two."  
  
Justin kissed Lindsay on the forehead. "You did wonderful," He whispered in her ear.  
  
Lindsay smiled weakly. "You didn't do so bad yourself. I thought you would pass out."  
  
"Me? Pass out? Nah~" Justin grinned.  
  
Lindsay laughed. "Can I hold my baby?" She asked as she lifted her head slightly.  
  
"Here you go," One of the nurses said softly as she handed the now quiet baby boy to his mother.  
  
"Hi," Lindsay said in a soft voice. The little boy stirred slightly and snuggled against Lindsay. "Welcome to the world Carter James Hammond."  
  
Justin leaned over and kissed his son. "I'm a dad," He said with tears already filling his eyes.  
  
"And I'm a mommy" Lindsay said.  
  
"We're a family." Justin said softly as he wrapped his arms around his wife and son. "Finally," Justin thought. His mind went back to the scene he witnessed with Theresa, Fox, and Ethan Martin. Justin recalled the yearning he felt when he watched the family embrace that one day. "I finally have it," Justin thought thankfully. "I finally have my family. I'm not alone anymore."

~*~

  
  
Gwen shakily dialed the Bennett's number and waited impatiently for someone to answer.   
  
"Hello?" She heard Grace answer.  
  
"Uh-hi, is Ethan there?" Gwen said with an unsteady voice.  
  
"Ethan, it's for you," Gwen heard Grace say.  
  
"Hello?" Ethan answered.  
  
Gwen froze. She could hear Ethan's breathing through the telephone. "Hello?" She heard Ethan ask.  
  
"Ethan." Gwen said with her voice full of emotion. It was Ethan's turn to freeze up. Surprise, bewilderment, and some relief surged through him when he heard Gwen's voice. "Gwen," He swallowed hard. "Is-is something wrong with the baby?"  
  
"She won't stop crying," Gwen found herself saying with a teary voice. "I've tried everything, and I didn't know what to do so I called and I don't even think you can help so I'm~"  
  
"Gwen," Ethan interrupted. "It's okay."  
  
"How is it okay? I don't know what to do!" Gwen wailed.  
  
"Put the receiver to Sarah's ear." Ethan said.   
  
"Ethan- I don't think that's~"   
  
"Do it~" Ethan insisted.  
  
Gwen placed the receiver towards Sarah's ear. She continued to cry with a full voice. Ethan winced on his end of the line from the loud cries. "Sarah," Ethan said in a soft voice. "It's Daddy. You remember me don't you?" Sarah seemed to quiet a little. Gwen began to sigh in relief. "Sarah, daddy misses you so much," Ethan said his voice breaking a little. "Why are you crying so much my little princess? Are you sad? Don't be sad. You have a mommy and daddy that love you very much." Ethan paused. He only heard whimpering coming from Sarah. "Don't cry anymore, sweetie." Ethan then began singing a soft lullaby. Soon, Sarah was fast asleep in Gwen's arms. "I don't know what you did," Gwen said quietly to Ethan, "But it worked. She stopped crying."  
  
"Good," Ethan replied. Awkward silence followed. Ethan cleared his throat, while Gwen sighed.  
  
"Look, Gwen," Ethan began. "I got the divorce papers."  
  
"Oh." Gwen replied. "Did you sign them?"  
  
Ethan paused. "Truthfully, no."   
  
"Why not?" Gwen asked.  
  
"I can't bring myself to do it. Gwen, can't we start over? Can't you and me and our baby be a family? I hate for us to be broken up. Please, Gwen. Can't we just try to make it work?"  
  
"Ethan, how can it work when you're still in love with another woman?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Theresa's off limits now. She's already established herself as a wife, and mother. I~ I'm not going to pursue her. It wouldn't be right. She~ she loves Fox, and she won't give up the family she's made now. I~I still have a place for her in my heart, but- but I'll bury that part of me if you come back to me. Please, Gwen. Please come back to me."  
  
"But you don't love me," Gwen replied. "You said you loved Theresa."  
  
"I know what I said." Ethan replied. "And I'm sorry I ever said it. I know it hurt you deeply."  
  
"Yeah, you're damn right it did." Gwen responded as tears stung her eyes.   
  
"Gwen, you and I go way back. Before Theresa we did love each other, and I'm willing to work to rediscover what we once shared. Please, Gwen, won't you come back to Harmony?"  
  
"I don't know~" Gwen sighed. "Ethan~ I just don't know if I can do that."  
  
"Think about it." Ethan said. "Think about it and call me when you've made a decision."  
  
"Okay," Gwen replied. "Goodbye Ethan." Gwen hung up the phone and got up to place Sarah in her crib. She rubbed her eyes and sat in the rocking chair in the room. Gwen watched her daughter sleep as Ethan's words swirled through her mind. Her mind was saying to stay in New York and to forget Ethan, but her heart yearned for that love she felt before she and Ethan had ever broken up. It was there once, and for some reason Gwen felt that it could be found again. Gwen just wasn't sure if she was capable of trusting Ethan again. He had hurt her deeply, and her wounds were going to take a long while to heal.

~*~


	35. Chapter 35

**XXXV**

~*~

  
  
"Empty?" Angela rummaged through her medicine cabinets. "I can't be out already," She said in disbelief. "No," Frantic, Angela rummaged through every drawer and every cabinet of the house. She couldn't find her fix. She couldn't find the drugs that allowed her to escape from the harsh reality she was living in. In a crazed rage, Angela searched for money, but of course she had none. "I need it now," Angela said through clenched teeth as she painfully pulled at her hair. "I need it now," She said.   
  
Grabbing her jacket, Angela ran to her car. She sped through Harmony streets and pulled in front of the Crane Mansion. Desperate, Angela ran to the door and knocked many times before one of the servants opened the door. "Julian Crane," Angela said. "I need to see Julian Crane."   
  
"He isn't here at the moment. He's off on a business trip actually. He won't be back for a couple of days."  
  
"But I need him now!" Angela screamed. She frightened the maid who immediately closed the door in her face. Angela pounded on the door before she ran back to her car. "Money," She mumbled. "I need money."  
  
She ran back to her car, and decided to drive to Fox's home. "He'll give me my money." She told herself over and over again. Almost in a daze, Angela drove until she reached Fox and Theresa's home.   
  
Angela pounded on the front door screaming Fox's name at the top of her lungs. "Fox!" She cried. "Fox!"  
  
"What the~" Fox said as he threw open the door.   
  
"Give me money," Angela clutched at Fox's collar. "Money! Give it to me now!"  
  
Fox pulled Angela off. "Money for what? What's wrong with you Angela?"  
  
"I need money! Give it to me now!" She cried.  
  
"For who?" Fox asked.  
  
Belle and Theresa appeared from behind Fox. Theresa had her arms protectively placed on Belle's shoulders.   
  
"Me, damnit!" Angela sputtered. "I need money, now!"  
  
"For what?" Fox demanded. "Tell me for what Angela."  
  
"It's prolly for her medicine." Belle answered.  
  
"What?" Fox asked turning around.  
  
"For Angela's medicine?" Theresa repeated with a questioning look upon her face.  
  
"That's right. For my medicine." Angela said with a crazed and eager look in her eyes. "My medicine." She nodded as she said the words.  
  
"You mean your drugs." Fox said crossing his arms.   
  
Angela balled her fists and pounded them on the sides of her head. "Damnit Fox! Why do you have to be so difficult? Give me the damn money!"  
  
"No," Fox said. "You leave, or I'll have you arrested." He threatened.  
  
"You can't do that!" Angela retorted.   
  
"You're on my property, and you're causing a disturbance. Now leave before I have you escorted off the grounds."  
  
"Not until I have Belle." Angela said through clenched teeth. "I want my daughter back."  
  
"She's my daughter too." Fox replied coolly. "And she's staying with me."  
  
Angela laughed sarcastically. "She's not your daughter." She sneered.   
  
"What?" Fox asked folding his arms. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Angela threw her head back and laughed. "You fool!" She cried. "I only pretended that she was your daughter because Julian paid me. He wanted to break up your wedding, and I was going to get more money from child support. We fixed everything including the DNA test. You were a fool for believing Belle was actually your daughter." Angela spat on the ground. "Her real father is in New York."  
  
"I don't believe you." Fox replied. "You're crazy."  
  
"Believe it honey. Now give me back my daughter." Angela said.  
  
"Over my dead body," Theresa sat as she stood in front of Belle. "Belle isn't going anywhere. She belongs with us."  
  
"Bitch," Angela mumbled.  
  
"Leave, Angela," Fox ordered. "Now!"  
  
Angela spat again. "Fine, but I'm not gone yet. Bye Foxy boy." Angela said as she walked back to her car. "I hope you and your Theresa rot in hell!" She screamed before speeding off.  
  
Fox closed the door and locked it. Theresa and Belle ran towards him. He wrapped his arms around Theresa as Belle wrapped her arms around his legs. "I don't wanna go back to her~" Belle sobbed. "Please don't make me go back Daddy!"  
  
Theresa looked up at Fox with tears in her eyes. "We're going to get custody of Belle." She said determined.  
  
"Damn right." Fox said. "Don't worry Belle. You're not going anywhere with that monster who has the nerve to call herself your mother."

~*~

  
  
"So, sis, any boyfriends?" Tommy asked winking. He, Amanda, and Alex were sitting alone in the living room. The kids were off in their rooms napping.   
  
"Boyfriend? Ha ha, very funny." Alex retorted.  
  
"Oh c'mon. You're a pretty girl, I'm sure there's someone special in your life." Amanda said smiling widely.  
  
"No, there isn't anyone." Alex replied. "No one at all."  
  
"Mm-hm," Tommy replied laughing. "Sure."  
  
Alex threw one of the pillows beside her at her brother. It missed and accidentally hit Amanda in the face. "I'm so sorry!" Alex cried as she got up and sat by Amanda.   
  
"I'm okay," Amanda said laughing. "You might want to work on that aim though."  
  
"I will." Alex replied smiling sheepishly. She glanced at her watch and frowned. "Maybe I should go. I wasn't planning on staying this long."  
  
"Are you kidding? You just got here." Tommy said.  
  
"I can always come back tomorrow~" Alex replied.   
  
"Nonsense, you're staying here with us until you go back to Chicago." Amanda replied.  
  
"That's in a couple of days~" Alex trailed off.  
  
"Okay," Amanda replied. "So you're spending two days with us. That's great."  
  
"My stuff is at the hotel~"  
  
"You can always go by and pick it up and come back." Amanda interrupted.  
  
"You see, she's got it all planned out." Tommy laughed as he placed his arms around his wife. "That's why I love this woman so much."  
  
Alex shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, I'll stop by the hotel now, and come back to stay with you guys."  
  
"Great!" Amanda jumped up. "I'll go make up the guest room."  
  
Alex walked out to her car and took a deep breath. She hadn't planned on staying with her brother and his family. She just wanted to pay them a small visit. As Angela drove back to the hotel where her things were, she found her thoughts drifting to Dylan. What was with that guy? She reprimanded herself for thinking of him, and tried desperately to concentrate on something else, but Dylan's face was burned in her memory. His friendly and mischievous eyes along with his Cheshire cat grin and his charms and good looks made him irresistible to women, even tough hearted women like Alexandria Gray. "Oh God," Alex said in disbelief as she waited at the stop light. She looked over at the driver of the next car and frowned. It was none other than Dylan Banning.  
  
"Hey!" Dylan brightened when he saw Alex in the car beside him. "Long time no see, eh beautiful?"  
  
Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't you have anything better to do than to flirt with me?"  
  
"Oh no, Madame. All I want to do it seems is find every opportunity to flirt with you."  
  
Alex tapped her fingers impatiently against the steering wheel. The light seemed to stay red on purpose. It was torture waiting for green to appear.   
  
"You're so full of it~" Alex mumbled.  
  
"I'm only full of utmost admiration of a beautiful and strong woman like yourself."  
  
"Green!" Alex sighed in relief. She pressed on the accelerator and sped off leaving a disappointed Dylan behind.   
  
"You can run, but you can't hide little missy. You aren't going to be able to resist me any longer." Dylan grinned as he casually drove off. 

~*~


	36. Chapter 36

**36**

  
  
"Dylan," Fox said in surprise as he opened his front door to find Dylan on his doorstep.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Dylan said cheerfully as he let himself in.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming over~" Fox closed the door. Dylan began whistling as he walked through the house. Fox followed and watched his friend intently. "He's acting differently." He noted to himself. He watched as Dylan happily greeted Theresa.  
  
"Dylan!" Theresa said smiling as she greeted him. "How are you?"  
  
"Absolutely perfect." Dylan smiled as he gave Theresa a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Something's going on with him." Fox said in a low tone to Theresa. "He's acting weird." Theresa looked over at Dylan and watched his movements carefully.   
  
"He's happier." Theresa observed as she folded her arms. "I wonder what's got him in such high spirits. So, Dylan, what have you been up to lately?" Theresa asked curiously.   
  
"I've been in pursuit of a woman." Dylan replied sighing. He kicked back and placed his feet on the table. Theresa frowned and patted Dylan's legs to indicate that she wanted them off the table. Dylan rolled his eyes and placed his hands behind his head. Dylan then began humming love songs to Theresa and Fox's surprise.   
  
"A woman?" Theresa and Fox said at the same time. Theresa sat beside Dylan. Fox followed and sat beside her. "So who is she?" Theresa prompted. "Details, Dylan. You can't leave your friends hanging like that."  
  
"Her name is Alexandria." Dylan said dreamily. He closed his eyes and sighed again. Theresa looked over at Fox with raised eyebrows. "Alexandria?" Fox mouthed silently to his wife.   
  
"Where have I heard that name before?" Theresa mumbled.  
  
"Alexandria what?" Fox asked.  
  
"Alexandria Gray. She's amazing. She's beautiful, and get this~ she's a _cop_." Dylan replied. He had Alexandria on his mind most of the time, and he was determined to make her his. The only problem was that Dylan couldn't figure out how he would pursue this hard-to-get woman. She was obviously headstrong and independent. Alexandria was definitely going to be tough to win over.  
  
"Oh my God," Theresa said in surprise. She couldn't believe that Dylan was pursuing the detective that was on Lindsay's kidnapping case. She shook her head in surprise and got up from the couch. "Alexandria Gray?" Theresa repeated.  
  
"Something wrong, Theresa?" Fox asked as he came up behind her.  
  
"Alexandria is the detective that was working on Lindsay's case." Theresa whispered.   
  
"What?" Fox said. "Lindsay?"  
  
"Justin's wife." Theresa clarified.  
  
"Oh." Fox said. "Wow, small world hm?"   
  
"He must've run into her. She's still in town to make sure that the transfer of the Hunters went smoothly." Theresa mumbled.  
  
"Is something wrong with Alexandria?" Fox asked. "You don't seem pleased that Dylan is pursuing her."  
  
"It's not that." Theresa replied softly. As she recalled Alexandria's demeanor, Theresa caught the vibe that Alexandria was a loner. She was afraid that Dylan could get his feelings hurt if Alexandria turned him down. "I just don't want Dylan to get hurt. Alexandria didn't seem like the dating type."   
  
"I see." Fox said softly. "Well, unfortunately Dylan is like me. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants."   
  
"It's not always a bad thing." Theresa said leaning into Fox. "I just wonder if this Alexandria Gray is interested."   
  
"I guess we'll see if she is or not." Fox replied.  
  
"Hey, why don't you two stop talking about me and come over here. I'm getting lonely." Dylan called from the couch.  
  
Theresa laughed. "You just love attention don't you?"  
  
"I sure do." Dylan replied. "But you know, I won't be lonely for long though." Dylan said winking. "Nope, Dylan Banning won't be a single man for long."  
  
"How would you know?" Fox asked. "Why are you so sure?"  
  
"Alexandria Gray is going to fall for me." Dylan replied confidently.   
  
"And if she doesn't?" Fox asked.  
  
Dylan frowned. "Aw, c'mon Fox! Don't you have any faith in my charming abilities?"  
  
"You're charming abilities?" Fox laughed. "Whatever man. Those great charming abilities of yours have gotten you your fair share of slaps from women."  
  
"Don't remind me." Dylan replied. "I'm just a little rusty. Just need a little practice is all. Hey, Theresa, you think I could practice on you." Dylan winked while Fox frowned.  
  
"Uh- excuse me?" Fox asked. "Why don't you flirt with someone else's wife, Dylan?"  
  
"I'm sure you could charm Alexandria." Theresa replied patting Dylan on the head. "You don't need to practice. Just be yourself."  
  
Dylan smiled. "Thank you Theresa. You see? She has faith in me." Dylan said as he stuck his tongue out at Fox.  
  
"Just don't get too carried away." Theresa suggested.   
  
"Yeah." Fox said as he put his arms around Theresa. "Bet that'll be difficult in itself- not overdoing it."   
  
"Well, you guys wouldn't mind helping me out?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Us?" Theresa asked. "Help you get Alexandria?"  
  
Dylan nodded sheepishly. "Please?" He gave Theresa and Fox his best pitiful you-know-you-want-to-help-me look.   
  
Theresa and Fox exchanged looks. "You don't need our help." Theresa smiled. "I'm sure you could get her on your own, Dylan."  
  
"But you two could really help me with the romantic stuff." Dylan insisted. "C'mon you two. You know you want to help me."  
  
"You're pitiful." Fox said.  
  
"Fox!" Theresa reprimanded. "We'll help you out the best way we know how, Dylan, but we won't guarantee anything."   
  
"Fine." Dylan said. "Thanks you guys. Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Dylan proceeded to get up and gave both Theresa and Fox a huge hug.   
  
"Uh- you're so sweet~" Fox said sarcastically as he tried to pry his friend from himself and his wife.  
  
"Okay, Dylan!" Theresa said laughing.   
  
Dylan smiled and settled back on the couch. "So, what's the plan for today?"  
  
"Um- Theresa and I were going to spend the day with Belle and Ethan Martin." Fox replied.  
  
"Oh how sweet!" Dylan replied. "I haven't seen those kids in awhile. Where are the little tykes anyway?"  
  
"Upstairs." Theresa replied.   
  
"I don't want to be rude or anything," Fox cleared his throat. "But, Dyl, don't you have anywhere else to go?"  
  
"Aw, I can't stay here?" Dylan asked with his lower lip protruded in a pitiful fashion. "Aw, can't he stay?" Theresa whispered to Fox.  
  
"You know what's he's like? He's like one of those stray dogs on the street that look at you and make you want to take them in." Fox replied.   
  
"Fox! He's our friend!" Theresa nudged her husband in the ribs. "Why are you being so mean to him?"  
  
"I'm not being mean. That's how Dylan and I are with each other. We jest, we joke, we get on each others nerves. However, he seems to bother me more than I bother him."   
  
Theresa shook her head and laughed. "Dylan can spend some time with us. After all he hasn't bugged us in awhile."   
  
Fox smiled. "Yeah, he hasn't."  
  
"I haven't what?" Dylan asked with his head titled to the side.   
  
"Would you like to stay for awhile?" Theresa asked Dylan.  
  
"I would absolutely love to." Dylan replied. He got up and settled between Theresa and Fox. "You two are the greatest friends in the world." Dylan then put his arms around his friends and sighed. "And you're going to help me get the woman that I'm crazy for."  
  
"Great." Fox said as he shifted in his seat.   
  
Dylan grinned. "This is gonna be so much fun."


	37. Chapter 37

**37**

  
  
Gwen packed the remainder of her things, and sighed. She finally decided to go back to Harmony, but she still was not sure what she was going to do about Ethan. She hated to admit it, but Sarah needed her father. Gwen did not want to deprive her daughter of a relationship with her father, so after debating with herself the whole night, Gwen finally decided to book a flight to Harmony.   
  
On the flight, Sarah slept peacefully while Gwen's mind raced with her thoughts. Could she and Ethan start over again? Gwen knew it was not going to be an easy journey, but for the sake of Sarah's well being it was worth a try. Gwen leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. It still hurt- Ethan's harsh words. Gwen could not believe that he had the gall to admit that he only married her out of obligation. It was the truth though, and yes the truth hurt. In this case, it hurt a lot.   
  
When the pilot announced their arrival in Harmony, Gwen took a deep breath. She picked up her daughter and her carry-on bags and walked off the plane. Her legs felt weak and unsteady as she made her way through the terminal. Her mother Rebecca waved to her enthusiastically. Gwen took a deep breath. She noticed Julian standing off in a corner appearing to be musing about something.   
  
"Oh Gwennie! I'm so glad you're home!" Rebecca gushed as she embraced her daughter tightly.  
  
Gwen forced a smile. "I'm not so sure I'm happy to be here, but it's good to see you."  
  
"Oh, and there's my beautiful granddaughter." Rebecca said quietly as she leaned in to get a better view of Sarah. Sarah opened her blue eyes and yawned. She blinked a couple of times and looked in awe at the people who watched her. "Oh look!" Rebecca said excitedly. "She's awake."  
  
Gwen looked down at Sarah and smiled. "She's probably hungry. It's time for a feeding."   
  
Julian finally joined the group and gave Gwen a small smile. "Hello, Gwen." He said. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"Same here, Julian." Gwen replied.   
  
"Well, let's go home!" Rebecca said happily. "Oh Gwennie, you should see the mansion. I've made so many décor changes."  
  
"Yes, very many unfortunately." Julian mumbled.  
  
"What's that pookie?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Nothing my dear." Julian replied. "Nothing at all."  
  
On the ride home, Rebecca continued to talk endlessly about all the town gossip. She gushed with the rumors made about Theresa and Fox. "I told you she was a slut," Rebecca had said after relaying the story to Gwen. Gwen sighed. "Mother, they're just rumors." She said.   
  
"Sure they are," Rebecca replied. "You and I both know that they could be true."  
  
"Mother, I don't want to talk about Theresa, okay?" Gwen replied tiredly.   
  
"Okay," Rebecca replied disappointedly. "Ah! Here we are! Home sweet home!"  
  
Holding a sleeping Sarah in her arms, Gwen exited the car and looked around at the Crane grounds. The outside of the home had stayed the same. Gwen wondered what changes her mother made inside. Gwen followed her mother and Julian into the house and heard her mother gasp. Curious, Gwen went into the living room. Her legs immediately went weak as her heart began beating furiously in her chest. Ethan stood quietly in the middle of the room. "Hello Gwen," He mustered softly.  
  
The sound of her name on his lips made her falter. She hurriedly found a chair and sat down. She looked into Ethan's eyes, but could not bring herself to say anything.   
  
"I'm glad you're home," Ethan said softly as he walked up to Gwen.  
  
Gwen's gaze traveled to the floor and remained there. "I'm not sure I can say the same." Gwen replied.  
  
Ethan shifted nervously. "Could you excuse us for a minute?" He asked Gwen and Julian.  
  
"Of course," Julian replied. "Come on darling. Let's leave these two alone."  
  
"But~" Rebecca protested.   
  
"Come along Rebecca." Julian said with a little more force.   
  
"Ugh. Fine." Rebecca said. "You call me if you need me, Gwennie." Rebecca called as she unwillingly left the room.  
  
"Gwen," Ethan said as he leaned to look into her eyes. "Please, talk to me."  
  
Gwen's breath became uneven. She fought tears that were already filling her eyes. "I- I don't know if I can." She whispered hoarsely, her voice full of emotion.  
  
"Try." Ethan encouraged. "Please try. For us- for our daughter."  
  
Gwen nodded. "For our daughter." She whispered before she attempted to talk to her husband. 

~*~

  
  
"This little piggy went to the market, and this little piggy stayed home. This piggy ate-uh," Dylan paused and scratched his head. "Hey, Theresa," He called. Theresa walked over to Dylan and Ethan Martin. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
"What did this piggy eat?" Dylan asked.  
  
Theresa laughed. "He ate roast beef." She replied smiling.  
  
"Ew- roast beef." Dylan replied frowning. "I never did like roast beef."  
  
"What's he babbling about now?" Fox asked as he carried Belle on his shoulders.  
  
"He was wondering what the little piggy ate." Theresa replied.   
  
"Okay," Fox said slowly. "Whatever you say."  
  
Belle giggled as she rode upon Fox's shoulders. She was so high up, she felt as though she could fly if she wanted. "Daddy! Daddy!" She said happily as Fox strode through the house.   
  
Belle's happy cries of daddy brought pangs of sadness to Fox's heart. Angela had revealed that Belle was not his daughter. Was she bluffing or was it true? Fox often wondered if Angela was lying, but something deep down told him that Angela was right. It hurt to think that Belle was not his biological daughter, but Fox was determined to make Belle a part of his family. Theresa was already enthusiastic about the idea, and Fox knew that Belle would fit in perfectly in the family that he and Theresa were making. Fox wondered if Theresa wanted to have anymore children. He knew that she was probably waiting until after she established herself as a fashion designer.   
  
Fox watched Theresa as she sat and played with Ethan Martin. She was such a good mother. Fox admired the way her hair fell across her face. He admired her beautiful brown eyes that could see right to his soul. He admired her small mouth and the softness of her lips that he felt every time he kissed her. Fox did not know he could love someone so much, but he did. He loved Theresa with every fiber of his being. He could not imagine his life with anyone else but Theresa. Theresa was his everything and he felt grateful to have her in his life.   
  
Theresa looked up and found Fox's gaze upon her. She smiled lovingly at the man she was proud to call her husband. When Fox first came to Harmony, he revealed to her the neglect and unloved atmosphere his family created as he grew up. She knew that deep down Fox was hurting, but he played it off as if it were nothing. Although Fox grew up feeling unloved and unappreciated, Theresa knew that Fox possessed the ability to love, and she was so glad that Fox chose to love her. Before, Theresa could not imagine her life without Ethan. Now, she could not imagine her life without Fox, Ethan Martin, and even Belle.

"I'm hungry." Belle said as Fox carefully took her off his shoulders.  
  
Dylan's stomach growled loudly. Belle covered her mouth and giggled. Ethan Martin grinned. Fox and Theresa looked at each other and laughed heartily. "I guess you're hungry too, Dylan," Theresa quipped.  
  
Dylan laughed. "I guess I am."  
  
"Let's all go into the kitchen. We can make sandwiches or something." Theresa suggested. As they all made their way into the kitchen, the telephone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Theresa answered.  
  
"Theresa?" Justin said quietly.   
  
"Justin? Is that you?" Theresa asked.   
  
"Yeah." Justin replied.  
  
"Hey! How are you doing? How's Lindsay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Lindsay's fine, and the baby's fine." Justin replied smiling. He wondered if Theresa caught his last words.  
  
"That's wonderful," Theresa replied. "Wait a minute~ Did you just say that the baby's fine?"  
  
"Yeah, I did." Justin said. "Lindsay had the baby. It's a boy."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Theresa said excitedly. "A boy? Oh congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks." Justin replied. "Lindsay and the baby can come home today. I was wondering if you and Fox wanted to stop by to see Carter."  
  
"Aw, I would love to!" Theresa said. "That's the baby's name? Carter?"  
  
"Carter James Hammond." Justin said quietly. "We named him after Lindsay's father.  
  
"That's so sweet." Theresa said. "Well, we'll come over in an hour or so. I can't wait to see him."  
  
"He's beautiful." Justin said as his voice became choked with emotion.   
  
"I'm sure he is. I'll see you in a bit."   
  
"Bye Theresa." Justin said.  
  
"Bye." Theresa hung up the phone and smiled. "Lindsay had the baby. It's a boy!"  
  
"Ooh, a baby!" Belle said happily as she clasped her hands together. "Can we go see it?"  
  
"We'll all go see him" Theresa replied giving Belle a quick kiss on the head.  
  
"Yay!" Belle cried happily.  
  
"A baby boy, hm?" Fox said as he wrapped his arms around Theresa's waist.   
  
"Yeah," Theresa said almost dreamily. "A baby boy."   
  
Dylan looked at Theresa and Fox. "When are you two going to have more kids?"  
  
"Someday," Theresa and Fox replied at the same time.   
  
"Someday soon?" Dylan asked.  
  
Fox looked at Theresa. "We'll see." Theresa replied. "We'll see."

~*~

  
  
After speaking with a few contacts and making various bribes, Angela finally got her fix. Feeling as though she had to make up for the agonizing hours she experienced without her drugs, Angela took more than she usually did. Needle after needle, Angela injected herself. She found herself slipping away again to the world with no pain, no worries. This time, Angela found herself in this world longer than expected.   
  
Angela's eyes began closing and all she saw was darkness. Her body convulsed erratically as it reacted to the drugs circulating in her blood. Her lungs constricted, it was becoming harder to breathe. Angela's mind swirled, the room spun incessantly. She tried to grab a hold of reality, but it was no use. She was slipping further and further away.   
  
Angela desperately tried to open her eyes, but she could not. Darkness was all she saw, and darkness was all she was ever going to see. This time, Angela would not be returning to reality. This time, Angela would sleep forever. 

~*~


	38. Chapter 38

**38**

  
  
"Hey," Justin greeted everyone as he opened his front door. Belle and Ethan Martin held hands as they entered the Hammond's home. They were rendered quiet by the different surroundings. Fox, Theresa, and Dylan followed behind. Theresa hugged Justin while Dylan and Fox shook Justin's hand. Reintroductions were made before the group made their way upstairs.   
  
Belle tugged on Theresa's sleeves. "Do we get to see the baby now?" She whispered.  
  
Theresa bent down. "Yes, we're going to get to see the baby."  
  
Belle smiled widely and grasped Theresa's hand. Ethan Martin still held onto Belle. Fox smiled as he watched Theresa, Belle, and Ethan Martin make their way down the hallway.   
  
"Look at that," Fox said as he nudged Dylan.  
  
"Well isn't that something?" Dylan smiled. "You've got yourself a great family, you know."  
  
"I know." Fox sighed happily.   
  
Justin knocked on one of the doors quietly. They all heard Lindsay call "Come in," softly. "You have visitors." Justin told his wife as he kissed her on the forehead.   
  
Theresa entered the room first. Belle and Ethan Martin hid behind her. They peeked around Theresa to see if they could catch a glimpse of the baby. Theresa smiled as she walked up to Lindsay. Lindsay smiled. "Hey, Theresa. It's good to see you again."  
  
"Same here." Theresa smiled. "Congratulations."   
  
"Thank you." Lindsay replied. "Would you like to hold the baby?"  
  
Theresa nodded and carefully lifted the small bundle. She cradled the small boy against her as tears filled her eyes. "He's absolutely beautiful." She whispered to Lindsay and Justin. The couple watched as Theresa talked to the little boy.   
  
"I wanna see," Belle whispered to Theresa.   
  
Theresa knelt down and motioned for Ethan Martin and Belle to come closer. Belle instantly went to Theresa's side while Ethan Martin stared off at a distance. "It's okay, Ethan honey, come here." Theresa encouraged.   
  
Apprehensively, Ethan went over to Belle and Theresa. He stared at the little boy in Theresa's arms. "Baby," Ethan Martin said with his eyes wide with awe and admiration.  
  
"Yeah, it's a baby," Theresa smiled.  
  
"He's so small." Belle said as she stroked the baby's fine soft hair.   
  
"Yes he is." Theresa smiled. "Isn't he a beautiful baby?"  
  
Belle nodded. "Uh-huh."   
  
Fox looked in wonder at Theresa holding the baby. He pictured her holding a child of their own one day and found himself unable to stop smiling.   
  
Dylan looked at his friend and smiled. "You're daydreaming." He said softly. "I can tell."  
  
"Hm?" Fox said as his thoughts were interrupted.   
  
Dylan chuckled softly. "Why don't you go and hold the baby?"  
  
Fox walked over to Theresa. "May I?" He asked Justin and Lindsay.  
  
Lindsay nodded. "Go ahead."  
  
Theresa carefully handed Carter to Fox's awaiting arms. Fox felt so conscious holding the baby boy. He was so small in his arms. Fox smiled. "You know, I've never held a newborn before." He said softly to Theresa.  
  
Theresa was surprised. "Never?" She asked.  
  
Fox shook his head. "Nope. This is my first."  
  
Theresa stood back and watched Fox as he gently held little Carter against him. Theresa smiled. "The next newborn you hold will be ours." She thought to herself. After a few moments, Fox handed the baby back to his mother.  
  
"Congratulations," Fox said. "He's very beautiful."  
  
"I think he looks like his father." Lindsay said smiling.  
  
Theresa and Fox smiled. "Well, we don't want to stay for long. We know you and the baby need your rest."  
  
"Well it is time for a feeding." Lindsay said. "It was great seeing you all. Come visit again."  
  
"We will." Fox replied as they all left the room.  
  
"Thanks for coming over." Justin replied as Theresa and Fox, Dylan, Belle, and Ethan Martin walked out the door.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us. You know, you and Lindsay and the baby should come over for dinner sometime." Theresa said.  
  
"We will." Justin replied. "We'll see you all soon."  
  
"Okay, bye!" They all called as they walked to the car.  
  
"Where to next?" Fox asked as he got into the driver's seat.  
  
"How about the park?" Theresa suggested.   
  
"We can play hide and go seek!" Belle said happily. "Will you play hide and go seek with me?" She asked Dylan.  
  
"Sure." Dylan said. "But I have to warn you. I'm really good at it."  
  
"Me too." Belle said. "Betcha I can hide better than you."  
  
"I betcha can't." Dylan retorted.  
  
Theresa laughed. "Okay you two. We'll see who can hide better once we get there."  
  
"Yay!" Ethan Martin cried happily. Everyone in the car laughed in response.

~*~

  
  
Alex rolled over in bed and moaned as one of her nieces continually jumped on her bed. "Get up! Get up!" She sang. "C'mon Auntie Alex!"   
  
Alex buried her head in her pillow and let out another groan. She rubbed her tired eyes. "Why?" She mumbled.  
  
"We're going to the park!" Karen said excitedly as she nudged her aunt. "C'mon! You have to get up!" Karen giggled.  
  
Alex sighed. "I guess there's no point in trying to resist." She thought to herself grumpily as she stumbled out of her bed. "Sleepy-head!" Karen said as she followed her aunt around the room. Alex gave her niece a small smile. "Yes, I am a bit of a sleepy-head today, aren't I?" Alex stretched and yawned.   
  
"I see you're up." Amanda said as she struggled to wipe Devin's mouth.  
  
"Mommy!" Devin complained as he struggled under his mother's grasp.  
  
"You've got something on the side of your lips. Stay still so I can wipe it off." Amanda said as she wet the tip of the napkin on her tongue and proceeded to wipe the side of her son's mouth.  
  
"Eww! Mommy!" Devin squirmed.   
  
Alex shook her head and could not help but smile. She could never imagine herself ever being a mother. Sure kids were great sometimes, but having them around twenty-four seven? Alex wasn't sure she could handle that just yet. After all she was already used to her independent life where she only had to worry about herself. It was easy being a loner, and Alex could not imagine living any other lifestyle. "I'm going to get dressed," Alex said loud enough for Amanda to hear over Devin's complaints.   
  
While the kids ran around the house, Alex, her brother, and his wife sat at the kitchen table trying to have a cup of coffee before heading out to the park. The adults tried to carry a conversation, but much of it was interrupted with cries of "Mommy! Devin pulled my hair!" and "Nu-uh! Tattle-tail!" or "Daddy! Kelly took my dolly!"   
  
Amanda sighed. "You see? This is what we go through everyday."   
  
"How do you do it?" Alex asked in wonderment.   
  
"Tommy and I adapted. We got used to it. It's our life." Amanda replied while Tommy nodded in agreement. "We're used to it, but I suppose you aren't."  
  
"No, I'm not." Alex admitted. "I guess I'm so used to being on my own by myself~" Alex's voice trailed off as she took a sip of her now lukewarm coffee.  
  
"Maybe that will all change," Amanda suggested. "Maybe you'll find someone to share your life with. Like- a man for instance?"  
  
Alex laughed aloud. "Yeah right." She said. "I'm destined to be an old maid."  
  
"Only because you aren't open to other options." Tommy mumbled.  
  
Alex sent a look of reproach her brother's way. "What? It's true," Tommy insisted.  
  
After successfully rounding up the kids, the family made their way to the family minivan. The kids all sang the whole way to the park, while Alex contemplated her brother's words. Was she really not open to any other lifestyle? Was she destined to be an old maid because she chose that path? Would it be her fault if she ended up to be alone in her old age? Alex let these thoughts drift through her mind as she watched Harmony residents from the car window.

~*~

  
  
"You know this is unbelievably hard~" Gwen finally mustered as she held her daughter tightly against her breast.  
  
"What is?" Ethan asked quietly as he sat on his knees and looked Gwen in the eyes. Gwen fixed her gaze on Ethan's. "Talking to you. It's hard~" Gwen said swallowing. "It's hard to even look you in the eyes because I'm only reminded of every awful word you said to me~" Gwen wiped away tears that escaped her eyelids and frowned. "I can't do this~" She said standing up quickly. "I can't."  
  
"Gwen, we've got to try." Ethan insisted. "Please." He begged.  
  
Gwen sighed. "Let me at least put Sarah in her crib. I don't want to upset her with our conversation. She's bound to get upset if you or I~ well you know." Gwen said averting her gaze to the mirror hanging behind Ethan.   
  
"Okay," Ethan said quietly. "I'll be waiting."  
  
Gwen went up the stairs slowly. She wanted as much time as possible to pass by before she faced Ethan again. She did not think it would be so hard, but unfortunately it was. Gwen gently laid her daughter in the crib in the nursery and watched her daughter sleep. After a few minutes passed, Gwen finally turned and made her way back to Ethan. Slowly, steadily, Gwen counted her steps. _One, two, three_ It was the only way Gwen could think of to keep from breaking down. _Six, Seven, Eight_ Gwen descended the Crane staircase and stopped midway. She held tightly to the rail unable to make herself go on.   
  
Instead of taking the remaining steps towards the living room to Ethan, Gwen sat down on the stairs. She covered her face with her hands and found her emotions overwhelming her. A rush of sadness, anger, remorse, among other overpowering feelings surged through Gwen. Sobs escaped her and shook her small frame. Gwen felt vulnerable, alone, lost, and afraid.   
  
Ethan heard Gwen's cries and hurried to her side. He rushed up the stairs and immediately wrapped his arms around her. Gwen desperately tried to pry herself from Ethan's embrace, but she unfortunately found comfort in Ethan's arms. Instead of trying to fight him, Gwen let out everything that had been pent up for the past few days. She cried her heart and soul out. Ethan found himself crying his own tears, and they both found themselves taking the first steps to mending their shattered hearts.

~*~


	39. Chapter 39

**39**

  
  
Theresa held Ethan Martin as Fox let Belle ride on his shoulders. Dylan lingered behind and watched the family as they strolled ahead of him. Dylan felt an odd sense of want flow through him as he watched Fox with his family. "Maybe I'll have that one day," Dylan thought to himself. Once Fox carefully took Belle off his shoulders, Belle immediately ran up to Dylan and smiled. She then poked him and yelled, "Tag! You're it!" Giggling, Belle ran off.   
  
Dylan looked over at Theresa and Fox and shrugged. "That's my cue!" He said as he chased Belle around. Theresa laughed. "You know, he's great with kids," She said to Fox.  
  
"Yeah, surprisingly he is." Fox commented as he ruffled Ethan Martin's hair. "Da!" Ethan Martin cried happily as he reached for Fox. Fox picked up Little Ethan. "I can't wait to teach this little guy how to play sports."   
  
Theresa smiled and stared in awe at her husband and son. Fox noticed Theresa staring and grinned. "What?" He asked. "Do I have something on my face?"  
  
Still smiling, Theresa shook her head to indicate that Fox did not have anything on his face. "I'm just admiring my son and husband bonding. You two look adorable together."  
  
"Well we are handsome fellas, aren't we Little E?" Fox asked as he tickled Ethan Martin. Unable to resist Fox's tickles, Little Ethan began laughing so hard that Theresa and Fox could not resist laughing themselves.   
  
"Gotcha!" Dylan said as he picked up Belle and twirled her around. Belle squealed. "Look Daddy! Look Mommy!" Belle called.  
  
Theresa looked up in shock. "Did you just hear her call me Mommy?" She asked Fox.  
  
"Yeah." Fox said surprised himself. "She did. It's okay isn't it?"  
  
"Oh it's fine." Theresa said. "I was just taken by surprise. I didn't expect her to call me Mommy so soon."  
  
"Well- she's going to be a part of our family soon." Fox replied.   
  
Theresa smiled. "Yeah- she is. I'm going to have a daughter." She sighed happily.   
  
Fox placed his arms around Theresa and kissed her on the forehead. Little Ethan giggled softly as he watched his parents. He glanced at Dylan and Belle and began to take wobbling steps towards them.   
  
"Look!" Theresa said excitedly. "He's walking on his own."  
  
Fox got up and followed Little Ethan from behind. "That's it, buddy." Fox encouraged. Ethan Martin looked up at Fox and smiled. His walking endeavor soon ended as he toppled over and fell to the ground.  
  
"Whoops!" Fox said as he quickly picked up Little Ethan. Ethan Martin's lower lip began quivering. Fox quickly brushed the grass off him and tickled Little Ethan to prevent him from bursting into tears. "It's okay, little guy. Look how far you got! In no time you'll be running around with your big sister." Little Ethan's lower lip was still protruded in a pout. Fox began making faces to make his son smile. A small smile formed on Ethan Martin's lips. "C'mon, I know there's a bigger smile somewhere." Fox said as he picked up Little Ethan and twirled him around like Dylan had with Belle. Ethan Martin let out a laugh. "That's my boy." Fox smiled as he kissed the top of his son's head. "Now, you go onto your big sister." Fox placed Little Ethan on his feet.   
  
Little Ethan looked warily at Belle. "C'mon Ethan!" Belle said. "You can do it!" She called with her arms invitingly opened.   
  
Little Ethan began taking tentative steps towards Belle. Slowly he made his way over to his future big sister. Theresa, Fox, Dylan, and Belle cheered as Little Ethan came closer to Belle's awaiting arms. When he reached his destination, Belle hugged him tightly. "Yay!" She cried happily. "He did it!" Theresa and Fox ran over to them and hugged Ethan Martin.  
  
Ethan Martin enjoyed all of the attention he received from accomplishing his feat. He let out a laughed and squirmed in everyone's arms. Belle took Little Ethan's hand and walked over to a patch of daisies. "Let's pick some for Mommy!" She said. Little Ethan carefully walked with Belle. "I wish I had my camera!" Theresa said. "They're so cute!"   
  
Fox laughed. "So Dylan," He said. "When do you expect to see Alexandria again?"  
  
Dylan shrugged. "Dunno. I'm trying to find out where she's staying."  
  
"Well, you know, she's going back to Chicago eventually." Theresa pointed out. "If you're going to put the moves on her, you're going to have to do it soon."  
  
Dylan sighed in a melodramatic fashion. "I know." He said. He joined Theresa and Fox on the bench they sat on and scanned the crowd. His attention was diverted to three kids yelling and running around three adults. One of them looked oddly familiar. Dylan waited until the person- obviously a woman- turned around so that he could get a glimpse of her face. When she did finally face towards him, Dylan's jaw dropped. "Oh my God," He said softly.  
  
"What?" Fox asked.   
  
"She's here." Dylan said. "Alexandria's here."  
  
"Well, here's your chance Romeo." Theresa said pushing Dylan off the bench. "Go win her over with your charms."  
  
Dylan began to walk forward, but after taking a few steps he spun around. "I can't." He choked. "I can't do it."  
  
"What do you mean you can't do it?" Fox asked. "Go over there and talked to the woman!"  
  
"Aw, are you nervous?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Me? Nervous?" Dylan let out a shaky laugh.  
  
"Dylan go talk to her~" Theresa encouraged.   
  
"Let me practice on you." Dylan said.  
  
"What?" Fox interjected. "Uh- I don't think so buddy."  
  
"Theresa~" Dylan whined. "Please?"  
  
Theresa sighed. "Dylan, just go say and hi and go from there. Be your witty and charming self."  
  
Dylan took a deep breath. "Okay, I can do that." Dylan mumbled as he began to walk over to Alex.   
  
He followed behind her as she headed to the playground. He wondered about the people that were with Alex. He stayed behind the group until they reached the playground. He walked over to the sandbox and cleared his throat. 

~*~

"I wanna go on the swings!" Kelly said as she jumped out of the car.   
  
"Me too!" Karen responded as she followed her sister.   
  
Devin walked up behind his sisters and tugged at their pigtails. The girls cried in annoyance and chased him around.   
  
"Mommy!" Devin cried as he ran around the adults. Alex looked at her reflection in the car's window. She sighed and turned around. Devin ran behind her and hugged her legs at the knees. "Make them stop Auntie Alex!" He cried.  
  
"Girls," Alex said in a soft but firm tone. "Leave your brother alone."  
  
"But he started it!" Kelly whined. "He pulled my pigtail!"  
  
"Mine too!" Karen pouted as she crossed her arms and frowned.  
  
"Devin, apologize to your sisters." Alex said as she pried him from her legs.   
  
"Aw, Auntie Alex!" Devin complained. "Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes," Alex replied. "C'mon Devin. Say you're sorry."  
  
Devin rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry." He said in a tone that indicated that he really was not sorry. Instead he sounded resentful.   
  
"Okay," Alex said.   
  
"Let's head to the playground." Amanda suggested as she reached for her daughter's hands.  
  
"I wanna go to the sandbox." Devin said. "Auntie Alex," He began, "Will you play with me in the sandbox?" He asked as he slipped his small hand into hers. A new feeling- odd yet nice- came over Alex at Devin's small gesture. She was not sure if it were the request or the act of putting his hand in hers, but something triggered something new within Alex. "Sure," Alex said.   
  
As the group walked to the playground, Alex had a strange urge to turn around, but she didn't. Instead she walked with her nephew over to the sandbox. He immediately sat down and placed his hands in the sand. Alex heard footsteps and someone clearing their throat behind her. She turned around and was surprised to find Dylan Banning standing behind her. "You." She said in surprise.  
  
"Yeah," Dylan said sheepishly. "It is I." He said with his arms outstretched.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.  
  
"What no hug?" Dylan asked- his arms still outstretched.  
  
Alex raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "A hug? I don't think so."  
  
"Aw," Dylan said pouting. "Ah well- can't blame a guy for trying."  
  
Alex rolled her eyes. "You gonna answer my question?"  
  
"I'm here with some friends." Dylan said. "Who are you here with?"  
  
"My brother's family." Alex answered. "That's my nephew Devin." She motioned to the little boy digging in the sand. "And those two little girls on the swings are my nieces Kelly and Karen, and the woman and man behind them are my sister-in-law and my brother Amanda and Tommy."  
  
"Oh I see. So you have family in Harmony. That's nice." Dylan replied as he put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Yeah." Alex said. "Where are your friends?"  
  
"Theresa and Fox are over there on that bench by the trees." Dylan pointed. Alex was surprised when she recognized Theresa. "I've met her before~" Alex mumbled.   
  
"In Chicago?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Alex answered.  
  
"Well, Fox is her husband, and they brought their kids Belle and Ethan Martin. They're playing in that patch of daisies over there." Dylan turned and pointed in Belle and Ethan's direction.  
  
"Nice family." Alex commented as she shifted her weight from her right leg to her left.  
  
"Yeah, they're pretty nice. They feed me." Dylan replied.  
  
Alex laughed at Dylan's statement. "They feed you?"  
  
"I guess that didn't come out the way I meant it to." Dylan said scratching the back of his neck and laughing. "I just meant that I spend time with 'em. They're cool. Fox and I have known each other forever and once I got acquainted with their family- well, I guess you could say that I couldn't stay away."  
  
Dylan looked up at Alex and stared into her eyes. She found herself staring back. They stood there until Devin interrupted them. "Hey Auntie Alex!" He said. "Look what I did!"   
  
A little startled, Alex turned her attention to her nephew who had built a mini castle. "That's so cool!" Alex commented.  
  
"Hey you know what would make it even cooler?" Dylan said as he stooped near Alex and Devin. Alex felt jittery with Dylan so close beside her. His hand brushed slightly against hers as he reached out to add to the castle. Alex felt electricity at his touch. Flustered, she tried moving away from Dylan and almost ended up falling over. Dylan caught her in time. "Whoa there," He said smiling. After staring into Dylan's mesmerizing eyes, Alex shook off his hands and stood up. "Thanks," She mumbled as she brushed sand off of her pants.  
  
"I'll be back, you stay here Devin." She said as crossed her arms and walked off."  
  
"What's her problem?" Dylan mumbled as he continued to help Devin add on to his castle.  
  
"She likes you." Devin said.  
  
Dylan grinned. "You think so?"  
  
"Yup." Devin replied. "Do you like her?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, actually I do." Dylan admitted.   
  
Devin frowned. "Why?" He asked with a disgusted look on his face. "Girls are icky."  
  
Dylan laughed. "You'll understand when you're older."

~*~

  
  
"This is relaxing." Theresa said as she laid her head on Fox's shoulder. "And it's so beautiful today."  
  
"It doesn't compare to your beauty." Fox said softly as he leaned in and kissed Theresa softly on the lips.  
  
"Are you flirting with me?" Theresa smiled as she ran her finger down the side of Fox's cheek.  
  
"Maybe." Fox grinned.   
  
Theresa sighed and watched Little Ethan and Belle. She laughed when Belle placed a crown of daisies on Little Ethan's head. "Look at that." She whispered to Fox. Fox laughed as he watched Little Ethan frown and try to take the crown off of his head.   
  
Theresa sighed and looked around at all the people in the park. The sunlight bounced off an object and caught Theresa's eye. She frowned when she realized that a camera was pointed in hers and Fox's direction.   
  
"Fox, I think that Paul guy who's been writing rumors about us is spying on us again." Theresa said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Where?" Fox asked as he looked around.  
  
"Over there by the bushes." Theresa said. "You know what? I'm going to have a word with him. I'm tired of all the b/s they keep spreading about us. I'm sick of it, and I want to put and end to it." With that Theresa got up and walked quickly over in the cameraman's direction. Fox watched Theresa angrily approach the man. "He's in trouble." Fox mumbled.   
  
"Excuse me." Theresa said icily as she walked up to Paul.   
  
"Yes?" Paul said coolly. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, in fact you can. How about you leave me and my family the hell alone? How about you stop spreading lies about my husband and me? I'm frankly sick of it, and I will personally kick your ass if it doesn't end." Theresa replied- her eyes fiery with anger.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Paul said indifferently.  
  
"Paul right?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Yes." Paul said.  
  
"Look Paul, I've been the center of this town's rumor mill before and it was a living hell. It was difficult enough dealing with the unfortunate events in my life, but do you know how much more stress was added in my life when the media got a hold of my business? Rumors and blatant lies inevitably ruin people's lives. I am _finally_ happy with my life. I have a wonderful husband, a wonderful son, and I'll soon have a daughter. I am finally living a happy life, but it's been tainted with these rumors that you've been spreading. You're preventing me from fully enjoying my new life. I don't want these rumors to affect my family. They aren't true, and once you start messing with my family, you've crossed the line."  
  
Paul sighed. "The truth Mrs. Crane is that rumors sell. Right now, you and your husband just happen to be the center of attention. You know those stories I wrote about you and your husband boosted sales?"  
  
"I don't give a damn." Theresa replied angrily. "They're all lies, and it's sad that people feed of the lies you write. You're a journalist. Your job is to inform, give people the truth. Instead, you're doing the opposite so you can boost sales. That's pathetic! You're absolutely pathetic and a sorry excuse for a writer. You're lying, deceitful, manipulative, and you obviously don't possess a conscious. If you did, you would realize how wrong you are for spreading lies. You don't realize the burden that these lies have on my life do you? You wouldn't understand because you probably don't possess an ounce of consideration."  
  
"Hey lady, I'm just doing my job." Paul said. "This is how I make my living."  
  
"My personal life or anyone's personal life for that matter isn't real news. There are more important things out there in this world that individuals need to be aware of. There are more serious matters that need to be brought to the public's attention, but instead of focusing on those issues, you focus on formulating lies and rumors about people. You waste stories on lies instead of real stories. You're just a gossip that feeds off of people's ignorance and inability to mind their own business. How can you look yourself in the mirror knowing that the rumors you spread hurt people? You're despicable." Theresa said with disgust. "Keep spreading your lies, and you'll continually deal with me." Theresa said. "And I assure you Paul, you don't want to deal with me."  
  
"You don't scare me." Paul said.  
  
"You just wait." Theresa replied in a low tone. "You just wait Paul. You _obviously_ don't know who you're messing with. You're playing with fire now Paul, and you're going to get burned. Badly." Theresa gave Paul and icy stare before walking away. He shuddered a little and warily watched her walk away.   
  
"She doesn't scare me." He mumbled as he walked off. Paul took a deep breath and walked away. He suddenly had an urge to look back. When he did, he was met with a glare from Theresa. Paul quickly turned around and walked hastily to his car. 

~*~


	40. Chapter 40

**40**

  
  
"You scared the crap out of him, didn't you?" Fox asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"He should've known better. He shouldn't have messed with me." Theresa said firmly.  
  
"You got that right." Fox said.   
  
"Mommy!" Belle cried. "Come here!"   
  
"Go on," Fox said. "I'll be here." Fox watched as Theresa ran over to Belle and Little Ethan. He smiled as Belle placed the crown of daisies on Theresa's.   
  
"Well hello son," Fox heard behind him.  
  
Fox turned around and was surprised to find Julian standing behind him. "What are _you_ doing here?"   
  
"I needed to get away from Rebecca." Julian frowned. "That woman is driving me crazy."  
  
"Well, father, I'm sorry, but if you're looking for sympathy you aren't going to get it from me." Fox replied.  
  
"She's quite the little mother isn't she?" Julian said as he observed Theresa.  
  
"She's a _wonderful_ mother, and you know, it's awful that you're still trying to take Little Ethan away from her. Away from us."  
  
Julian looked to the ground. "I've been thinking about that~" His voice trailed off as he looked in another direction.  
  
"And what about it?" Fox asked. "What? Are you more determined that ever to take him away?"  
  
"No." Julian replied. "I'm not going to take him away at all. I'm going to give custody to you and Theresa."  
  
"What?" Fox said in shock. "You are? Why the change of heart?"  
  
"I've tried to find ways of breaking you and Theresa up, and none of them worked. This attempt isn't going to do anybody any good. I may as well end it. There's no point to it anymore. You've surprisingly established a little family of yours, and you and Theresa are in love. You're a better father to Little Ethan than I ever was to you Fox." Julian said his voice full of regret. "I'm sorry, Fox. But you won't have to worry about any custody battle. Little Ethan's yours."  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Fox asked warily. "How do I not know that this isn't another one of your schemes?"  
  
Julian stood up and cleared his throat. "You're just going to have to take my word for it."  
  
"Father?" Fox asked. One question had been plaguing Fox's mind since Angela had shown up at his home.  
  
"What is it Fox?" Julian asked.  
  
"Were you trying to use Angela to break Theresa and me up? Is Belle really my daughter or was that all fake?" Fox searched Julian's eyes for an answer. When Julian averted his gaze, Fox knew the answer.  
  
"Belle isn't your child. Her real father is somewhere in New York. He didn't want anything to do with Angela or Belle."  
  
"Why did you do that, father? Why were you trying to break up Theresa and me?"  
  
"I'm not proud of my actions." Julian said quietly. "I have my reasons and frankly they're ridiculous. I just hope you can establish a happy family, Fox. From the looks of it you already have. Don't make the mistakes I did Fox. At least you married a woman you truly love." Julian said his tone full of sadness.  
  
"Father?" Fox asked. "Will you and I ever be able to have a real father-son relationship?"  
  
"I suppose we can if we try." Julian said. "But it's not going to be easy."  
  
"Nothing ever is." Fox commented.  
  
Julian nodded. "I'll talk to you later son." Julian walked away leaving a baffled Fox to his thoughts. 

~*~

  
  
"You're back." Dylan said as Alex returned to the sandbox. "I didn't think you'd still be here." She said.  
  
"And miss the opportunity to build castles with Devin?" Dylan replied. "Besides, I was hoping you'd come back."  
  
Alex felt her cheeks burn. She knew she was probably turning beet red. "You did huh?"  
  
"Yeah, in case you hadn't noticed, I like you Alex." Dylan said smiling.  
  
"Well, unfortunately I don't know if I can say the same." Alex replied as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.   
  
"Aw, c'mon. You know you like me." Dylan said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.   
  
"You annoy me." Alex replied frowning.   
  
"But you think I'm cute." Dylan replied grinning. Alex could not resist the urge to smile. "You're so~"  
  
"Cute? Adorable? Witty?" Dylan suggested.  
  
"Weird." Alex finished.  
  
"Weird can be good. Okay, I'll take that." Dylan said standing up and brushing the sand off his pants.   
  
"I've never met anyone like you." Alex admitted. "You're different than any guy I've ever met."  
  
"And you are unlike any woman that I've ever met." Dylan said. "You're amazing, you know that?"  
  
"You're just full of compliments aren't you?" Alex said crossing her arms.  
  
Dylan shrugged. "What can I say? I aim to please?"   
  
Alex looked down and shifted nervously. "So~"  
  
"Have dinner with me." Dylan said hastily.  
  
"Excuse me?" Alex asked surprised.  
  
"Have dinner with me. Tonight. Pretty please?"  
  
"I don't think so~" Alex said turning away.  
  
"It'll be fun." Dylan said. "Please? Just a small little dinner."  
  
"I don't know~" Alex's voice trailed off.   
  
"You know you want to." Dylan grinned widely. "C'mon Alex. Just one dinner."  
  
Alex looked at Dylan warily. "I suppose one dinner couldn't hurt."  
  
"Great." Dylan smiled. "I'll pick you up at seven. Where are you staying?"  
  
After Alex gave Dylan directions to her brother's home, Dylan walked back to Fox while Alex walked over to Amanda. "Who was that guy?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Dylan." Alex replied. "He's taking me out tonight."  
  
"Really?" Amanda said nudging Alex. "You go girl."  
  
Alex laughed nervously. "Yeah. Yay me." Alex sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?" She thought to herself. 

~*~

Little Ethan yawned. "Ma!" He said sleepily as he reached for Theresa. Theresa picked up her son. "Aw, are you sleepy?" She asked. Little Ethan lay his head on his mother's shoulder in response. Theresa looked down at Belle who was working on another daisy crown. "Belle, sweetie, we've got to go home now. It's nap time."  
  
"Already?" Belle asked frowning.   
  
"Yes, already," Theresa said softly. "Let's go Belle." Theresa reached for Belle's hand. Belle picked up her daisy crown and slipped her hand in Theresa's. "Okay Mommy." She said.   
  
Theresa and Belle walked hand in hand as they strolled over to Fox who was still sitting on the bench. Theresa noticed that he looked differently. "Fox, what is it?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I'll tell you later. It's the craziest thing actually. I never expected it to happen." Fox said still a bit bewildered.  
  
Dylan rejoined the group with a grin plastered on his face. "I take it things went well?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Oh they went _perfectly_." Dylan said. "I knew I had it!"   
  
Theresa laughed. "Well, we have to be heading on home. It's nap time for Little Ethan and Belle."  
  
"Drop me off at my place will ya?" Dylan asked. "I have a date to prepare for."   
  
"A date?" Theresa smiled. "Ooh, go Dylan!"   
  
"Just don't screw it up." Fox said patting his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Dylan said frowning at Fox. "Anyhow, I'm not going to screw this one up."  
  
"All right, time to pile in the car." Fox said picking up Belle.   
  
Theresa who was still carrying Little Ethan followed behind her husband. Dylan walked beside her. As they passed the playground he looked around to see if he could see Alex. When he did, he caught her eye and smiled. She gave him a small wave. Alex's small gesture gave Dylan a boost of confidence. He could not wait to have dinner with her that night.   
  
After dropping off Dylan at his place, Fox drove home. He glanced in the rear view mirror and saw that both Belle and Little Ethan were fast asleep. Once they got home, Theresa carried Little Ethan while Fox carried Belle.   
  
As soon as Belle and Little Ethan were tucked into bed, Theresa and Fox headed to the living room. They sat in comfortable silence. The ticking of the clock was the only sound in the room. Theresa found herself drifting off to sleep until the sound of the doorbell woke her. Fox walked up to the door and found two officers standing on the doorstep.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" Fox asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"You are Fox Crane, correct?" One officer asked.  
  
"Yes." Fox answered.  
  
"Mr. Crane, we have some unfortunate news to deliver. Angela Bellemin was found dead in her home. We searched her home for any information on any family that we could contact, but instead we found your name scribbled on a piece of paper."  
  
"She's- she's dead?" Fox said in disbelief. "What happened?"  
  
"She overdosed on drugs. She was on the floor of her bathroom. There were syringes all over the place."  
  
"Oh my God," Fox said stroking his chin. "What's been done with the body?"   
  
"It's down at the coroner's." The officer replied. "We assume you're going to take care of everything from this point."  
  
"Uh- yeah." Fox said still in a state of shock. "Thank you for coming by."  
  
"We're sorry for your loss." The officers said before they left.  
  
Theresa came up behind Fox. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"You heard?" Fox asked gravely.  
  
"Every word. Poor Belle. How do you think she's going to take it?" Theresa asked worriedly. Her heart went out to the little girl. She knew that Angela was not exactly the mother of the year, but she was still Belle's biological mother. They still had a connection.  
  
"I honestly don't know. We'll break the news to her after she gets up." Fox said. "In the meantime, I'll make arrangements for Angela's burial. I- I don't know if any of her family is still around. I doubt it though. She's an only child and both her parents died."  
  
"Okay," Theresa said. "This is so sad. I didn't like Angela much, but she actually _died_."  
  
"I know." Fox replied as he hugged Theresa to himself. "But one thing is for sure. We'll be there for Belle. I have a feeling that she's going to need us more now than ever."

~*~

  
  
"Hey," Ethan said quietly as he watched Gwen feed Sarah.  
  
"Hi," Gwen replied her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Uh- you're busy, I'll just come back later." Ethan said as he began to leave the room.   
  
"It's okay, Ethan." Gwen said hastily. "Sarah's done feeding anyhow. Let me get her cleaned up and put back into her crib. We can talk down in the living room."  
  
"All right. I'll wait for you down there." Ethan said quietly. His mind was swirling with words that he wanted to tell Gwen. Mostly they comprised of words of apology of regret and sorrow. Ethan knew that things between him and Gwen were going to be rocky for awhile. He was relieved that she was finally talking to him. He was even more relieved that she was giving their marriage a chance.   
  
As Ethan contemplated his relationship with Gwen, she entered the living room. "Ethan." She said quietly. Ethan turned and put his hands in his pockets. "So~" He said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"So." Gwen repeated as she took a seat beside him.   
  
"Gwen, this isn't going to be easy." Ethan said clearing his throat.  
  
"No, Ethan," Gwen said. "It's not going to be easy, but we're doing this for our daughter." She said quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Ethan said as he reached for Gwen's hand. At first Gwen flinched at his touch, but she did not remove her hand from Ethan's. Instead she placed her other hand over his.  
  
Gwen's small gesture warmed Ethan's heart. "We've known each other our whole lives." Ethan said quietly.  
  
"We have." Gwen agreed. "We've had quite a history together."  
  
"I was thinking~" Ethan began.   
  
"What is it?" Gwen prompted.  
  
"Well, I'd like to take you somewhere, if it's okay with you." Ethan shifted nervously. He anxiously waited for Gwen to answer.  
  
"Uh- Sure, I suppose." Gwen said a little flustered. "When?"  
  
"Tonight." Ethan said. "I've already asked one of the maids to look after Sarah."  
  
"All right," Gwen said taking a deep breath. "What time?"  
  
"Seven thirty. I'll wait for you here." Ethan said.   
  
"Okay." Gwen said. "Seven thirty sharp."  
  
"I've got to go down to the office for awhile. I haven't exactly been working much, but I'll be back in time for our date."  
  
"Date." The word made Gwen's heart skip a beat. After Ethan left, Gwen remained in the living room. She felt as though she were rediscovering the feelings she had towards Ethan. She hoped that her heart would be mended. In time, Gwen felt it would. She just hoped that Ethan would not break it again. 

~*~


	41. Chapter 41

**41**

  
  
Fox rubbed his eyes after making funeral arrangements for Angela. It would be a small ceremony. He felt it was only appropriate. Angela was not exactly a saint, but she deserved a proper burial. Theresa walked up behind Fox and rubbed his shoulders. "How are you holding up?" She asked softly.  
  
"I'm fine." Fox said. "I'm just worried about Belle."   
  
"I know." Theresa said as she bit her lower lip. "I am too."  
  
"Daddy? Mommy?" Fox and Theresa heard a small voice. Belle was in the doorway rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She dragged a teddy bear in her right hand.   
  
"What is it sweetie?" Theresa asked as she immediately went to Belle.  
  
"I had a dream about my other Mommy." Belle said quietly.   
  
Theresa bent down and held Belle's hands. "Was it a bad dream?" She asked as she smoothed Belle's hair out of her eyes.   
  
"She told me that she was going away and that I should be a good girl." Belle replied.  
  
"Where did she say she was going?" Fox asked as he walked over to Theresa and Belle.  
  
Belle sighed. "She didn't tell me. She just said she had to go away for a long time."  
  
Theresa looked up at Fox. "Maybe we should tell her now?"   
  
Fox nodded. "Belle, honey, let's go sit in the living room."   
  
Belle followed Fox and Theresa and sat in between them. Theresa held one of Belle's hands as Fox held the other. "Belle, we found out something today about your other Mommy." Theresa said quietly.  
  
"She- she died sweetie." Fox said quietly.  
  
"Dead?" Belle repeated the word in a whisper. "That means that she is gonna sleep forever, right?" She asked.  
  
Theresa nodded. "In a sense, yes, she's going to be asleep for a very long time."  
  
"She's not coming back is she?" Belle asked quietly.   
  
"No sweetie. Her spirit had to go away, like in your dream." Fox answered.   
  
"Her spirit? But what about her body?" Belle asked.  
  
"Well, her body is still here, but it's her spirit that had to go away." Theresa answered.  
  
"Can I see her?" Belle asked.  
  
"Are you sure you want to see her?" Fox asked.   
  
Belle nodded. "Please, Daddy?"  
  
Fox looked at Theresa. "You'll get to see her, Belle. We're going to have a funeral for her. Do you know what a funeral is?"  
  
"That's when you say bye to the people, and they're in a big box thingy." Belle replied.  
  
"Yeah," Theresa replied. "In fact, we're going to have one for her in a few hours. You can see her then."  
  
"Who is going to be at the funeral?" Belle asked.  
  
"It's just going to be us." Fox answered.  
  
"Little Ethan too?" Belle asked.  
  
"I- I might just have your grandma watch Little Ethan." Theresa replied.  
  
"I want him to be with us. I want us to say bye to my other mommy with my new family." Belle replied rubbing her eyes again.  
  
"If that's what you want." Fox began. "Then okay."  
  
Belle nodded. "It's what I want."

~*~

  
  
Angela's coffin was set up in the middle of a dimly lit room. Belle stood at the doorway and warily looked inside. "It's kinda dark in there." She whispered to Fox.   
  
"It's okay." Fox said comfortingly. "Don't be afraid."  
  
Little Ethan held onto his mother tightly as the family entered the room. "She's in there?" Belle asked.  
  
"Yes," Fox said. "Would you like to see her?"   
  
Belle stared up at the coffin. It looked so large and ominous to her that it sent chills up her spine. She nodded and Fox picked her up so that she could get one last glimpse of Angela.  
  
"She looks like she's sleeping." Belle said quietly as she looked down at her mother.   
  
Belle reached out to touch Angela's cheek. She flinched when she felt the coldness of her cheek. Belle reached for Angela's hand. She slipped her hand in hers. Tears filled Belle's eyes. "She was a lot nicer when she didn't take her medicine all the time." Belle said. "She took care of me, and even though she was mean to me sometimes, I still love her." Belle admitted. "She was my mommy."   
  
"I know sweetheart." Theresa said.   
  
Belle sniffled. "You're my new mommy now." She said.   
  
"I am." Theresa nodded. "And I promise I'm going to the best mommy I can be."  
  
"Mommy?" Belle said to Angela. "I hope you're okay now. I hope you don't hurt anymore, and I hope that you don't need your medicine anymore." Belle said. "I hope you are in a happy place because I don't want you to hurt anymore. I love you. I promise I'll be a good girl. I have a new mommy and daddy now. I'll be okay, and I hope you'll be okay too." Belle finished as she blew one last kiss to Angela.  
  
As Theresa watched Angela, tears filled her eyes. "She's such a sweet child." Theresa thought to herself. Little Ethan reached out his arm to Belle. Belle smiled at her future little brother. "It's okay, little Ethan. Everything's going to be okay." She replied.   
  
Fox kissed Belle's forehead. "Yes," He said quietly. "Everything is going to be okay."

~*~


	42. Chapter 42

**42**

  
  
Memories flooded Gwen's mind as she took in the view of the area Ethan brought her to. "Ethan, this is where~" Gwen's voice was filled with wonder and sad recognition.   
  
Ethan watched Gwen's reaction intently. "Yeah~ it's where we first~"  
  
"Kissed." Gwen finished softly. An awkward silence came between them. Gwen rubbed her arms and shifted her feet uncomfortably. She glanced at Ethan every now and then and sighed. "Ethan, how are we going to make this work?"  
  
"We try." Ethan replied as he stepped closer. "We try to get rid of this awkwardness between us. We try to rediscover the love we once shared. We try for the sake of our daughter's happiness."  
  
Gwen looked down and focused her gaze on the tops of her shoes. "Gwen," Ethan said softly as he gently reached out to lift her chin so that her eyes looked into his own. "It isn't going to be easy, I know that. But, if we try hard enough then I believe we can get past this."  
  
Gwen averted her gaze and backed away. "Ethan, I'm not going to lie to you. You broke my heart. My trust in you- it's gone. I won't deny that I don't love you because that isn't true. I _do_ love you, but you~ you still love _her_."  
  
"Theresa's my past. I realize that now. You and Sarah are my future. Without you two, I have nothing." Ethan replied.   
  
"We're starting over with nothing." Gwen responded. "Ethan- you're going to have to earn my trust back, and somehow I've got to find a way to mend my broken heart." Gwen wiped at her eyes and turned her back to Ethan.   
  
"I can help you with that," Ethan said softly as he placed his hands gently on Gwen's shoulders. She flinched at his touch. "My heart's broken too, Gwen. I know I've hurt you deeply. I also ended up hurting myself."   
  
Gwen looked at Ethan with a distressed gaze. Ethan noticed how tired and worn Gwen looked. He reprimanded himself for not noticing sooner. "Gwen, have you gotten any sleep?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Gwen rubbed her neck. "How can I? Sarah's an infant. Just as I'm about to doze off Sarah starts crying." Gwen took a deep breath. "You know," She said quietly. "I can't do it alone."  
  
"You won't have to," Ethan replied. "From now on I'll be right there for you and Sarah. Gwen?" Ethan said.  
  
Gwen looked up at Ethan. "Will you ever be able to forgive me?" He asked with a troubled gaze.  
  
"How can we try to make this work if I don't?" Gwen replied.  
  
Ethan sighed in relief. He walked to Gwen and wordlessly conveyed his thanks by enveloping Gwen into a tight embrace. She sank in his arms and leaned against him. The familiarity was a comfort and a relief to both. 

~*~

  
  
Alex nervously twisted her hands in the car. Dylan gave her amused sidelong glances. "You haven't said anything except 'Hi, how are you?'" Dylan mentioned to break the silence between them.  
  
"Oh?" Alex replied. She silently cursed the stoplight for turning red. It gave Dylan a chance to tease her even more. Dylan turned her way and looked at her with laughing eyes. Judging by the look displayed on his face, Alex prepared herself for one of his witty comments. To her surprise, Dylan said nothing. Instead he boldly stared at her. Alex squirmed in her seat. "Take a picture," She mumbled.  
  
"I know," Dylan interrupted. "It lasts longer. I'm not much of a camera-guy though. I'd rather stare." Dylan grinned impishly.   
  
Alex rolled her eyes. "I knew it." She said.  
  
"Knew what?" Dylan asked. Once the light turned green he focused his attention to the outstretched road.   
  
"You get this _look_ on your face right before you say something like you did a few minutes ago." Alex replied.  
  
"I do?" Dylan replied. "Never knew that." Alex noticed "the look" again and braced herself for another one of Dylan's quips.  
  
"You must be really checking me out," Dylan replied. He could not even hold in his own laughter.   
  
"You did it again!" Alex exclaimed.   
  
Dylan grinned. "What can I say? Bad habit perhaps?"   
  
Silence came between them once again. "So~" Alex said trying to restart the conversation. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I thought I'd take you to the Lobster Shack. It's pretty good and a very popular choice among Harmony residents."  
  
"Sounds nice." Alex said.   
  
Once they got to the restaurant, Dylan acted very gentlemanly. Despite his tendency to goof around, Alex admired his manners. She had not encountered many guys who would actually think of opening a door for her. Perhaps it was because all the men back home considered her one of the guys. Most of her guy friends were her co-workers anyhow. Alex found that Dylan was a nice change. It was almost refreshing, but at times annoyance sometimes prevailed. However, Dylan was comical, and although Alex did not show it, she enjoyed Dylan's easygoing nature.  
  
After they ordered their dinner, a troubled look crossed Dylan's features. Alex noticed and watched Dylan intently. "Is something wrong, Dylan?"  
  
"I-well-uh" Dylan stumbled to find the right words.  
  
"This is new." Alex said. "A stuttering Dylan."  
  
"It's just that~" Dylan's voice trailed off. He suddenly appeared uncomfortable.   
  
"Something's bothering you. I can tell." Alex replied. "We may not know each other very well, but I can see that you've got something on your mind."  
  
"You're going to be returning to Chicago soon." Dylan replied. It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Alex nodded. "Yeah," She said quietly. "I am. I can't stay here in Harmony. I have a life in Chicago."  
  
Dylan contemplated Alex's statement. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with Alex, but she was going to leave soon. He debated whether he should still pursue her.   
  
"Dylan." Alex said interrupting his thoughts.   
  
"Hm?" Dylan asked.  
  
"You going to share your thoughts or do I have to beat the crap out of you?" Alex smirked.  
  
The tension that quieted Dylan loosened thanks to Alex's statement. He took a deep breath and relaxed. "I'm sorry. I kind of spaced out there."  
  
"So, Dylan, tell me about yourself." Alex said taking a sip of her water.  
  
"Well," Dylan cleared his throat. "I like long walks on the beach, candlelight dinners~"   
  
Alex laughed. "I didn't mean that. I meant tell me about your family- where you came from."  
  
"My family?" Dylan scoffed. "My family is cold and heartless. Honestly, they don't give a damn about me. I'm the troublemaker in the family and the only child. Mother and Father never spent anytime with me. The nannies that took care of me knew me better than they did. Mother and Father were always off on exotic trips while I was shipped off to boarding school. I acted up a lot in school and managed to get kicked out from dozens of schools. My family thought I was a menace and placed me as far away as they could get me. So, the put me at a boarding school in Paris. Luckily my best bud Fox was there. He and I were so much alike."  
  
"And now?" Alex asked.  
  
"Now, the only difference is that he's in love and has a great family. I on the other hand have never really experienced loved. As for having a family- I guess that will eventually come."  
  
Alex nodded. "Well, my family's the opposite. My mother and father insisted on showering my brothers and I with unconditional love and attention. It was a very nurturing experience. I'm the only girl and with no one but brothers to play with, I became a tomboy. I had to beat up a boy at school in order to be considered one of the guys."  
  
"I see." Dylan replied.  
  
"Yup." Alex replied.   
  
The food finally arrived and Dylan and Alex ate in silence. When they were through Dylan came up with an idea. "If you're done, there's a place I'd like to take you."  
  
"Okay," Alex said. "Where is it?"  
  
"The wharf. Have you been there yet?"  
  
"No." Alex shook her head.   
  
"Okay," Dylan replied. "Let's go then." As they walked to the car, Dylan slipped his arm around Alex. At first she was surprised by the gesture, but she didn't pull away. Instead she wrapped her arm around Dylan. Dylan was inwardly jumping for joy when Alex placed her arm around him. He grinned happily and resolved to kiss her before the night was over.

~*~

"Belle's officially in our care." Fox told Theresa as he sat beside her on the couch. Theresa looked up from sketches she was working on and smiled. "That's good. They were completed so fast though."   
  
"I guess it was because they thought that I really was Belle's father." Fox ran his hand through his slightly tousled hair. "Even though Belle isn't my biological daughter, I still have this bond with her."  
  
"I know what you mean." Theresa said as she placed her sketchbook on the coffee table. Theresa snuggled against Fox. He instantly wrapped his arms around his wife. "You know, the Paris trip is only a few days away." Fox said as he played with Theresa's long silky hair.  
  
"I know." Theresa replied. "I'm excited. It's going to be so romantic. I've always wanted to go to Europe."  
  
"We can go anywhere your heart desires." Fox said softly. "Just say the word, and I'll have it arranged."  
  
Theresa smiled. She sat up and planted a kiss on Fox's lips. "Mm," Fox said. "What was that for?"  
  
"For being such a wonderful husband." Theresa replied as she adjusted herself so that she was once again snuggled comfortably against Fox. "I'm really happy Fox." Theresa replied. "I'm so glad that you entered my life."  
  
"Same here." Fox replied. "I'm glad I went broke. If I hadn't, I would have never returned to Harmony and met you."  
  
"Ever since I met you," Theresa began, "I was kind of nervous. You were so flirtatious and so witty, but once I really got to know you, I felt so comfortable with you. You stood by me when I really needed you. You stayed by my side after that horrible accident in L.A."  
  
"I hope nothing like that ever happens again." Fox said. "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life."  
  
"What would you have done if I hadn't made it?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Honestly?" Fox said. "I don't know what I would do with myself. How can you move on when you've lost the love of your life?"   
  
Theresa hugged Fox tightly. "Well, I don't plan on going anywhere without you."   
  
"Me either." Fox replied kissing the top of Theresa's head.   
  
A comfortable silence filled the room. Fox and Theresa lay on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. They soon found themselves drifting off to sleep. Belle peeked her small head into the room and giggled when she saw Fox and Theresa. Little Ethan tugged at her hand. Belle placed her index finger of her mouth to indicate for Ethan Martin to be quiet. He looked up at her with a curious gaze. "Mommy and Daddy are asleep." Belle whispered. "C'mon." Belle and Little Ethan slowly made their way to the couch. Belle helped Little Ethan up. He crawled towards Theresa and lay against her. Theresa and Fox awoke and looked at the children.   
  
"Something wrong?" Theresa asked Belle.   
  
"No," Belle answered. "Me and Ethan just wanted to join you."   
  
Fox smiled and scooted over. Once Belle joined them on the couch the family all closed their eyes and fell into a comfortable and pleasant sleep. 

~*~


	43. 43

It's time for this fic to be completed. Here's the final chapter. (and it's full of fluff...lol) 

~*~

  
"Dylan, you've been quiet." Alex noted as they arrived at the wharf.   
  
Dylan cleared his throat. "I've been thinking," His voice trailed off as he focused his gaze out on the water.  
  
Alex tilted her head and looked at him with a questioning gaze. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.   
  
Dylan turned and focused his gaze upon Alex. He stared at her for a moment and began moving closer to her. He slipped his arm around Alex's waist. "I've been thinking about doing this," He said as he leaned forward slowly to plant a light kiss on Alex's lips. Alex's heart raced and her mind spun minutes after the kiss ended. "Wow," Alex whispered breathlessly.   
  
"Alex," Dylan began slowly. "I don't know exactly how to say this, but I have never felt this way before. You're the first woman that I've ever truly cared about, and I don't want you to go back to Chicago."  
  
"But," Alex protested.   
  
"I know." Dylan interrupted. "You have a life in Chicago, and I completely understand that."  
  
Alex nodded. "I can't just leave my life in Chicago."  
  
"I know- which is why, I'm going to move there."  
  
Alex gasped. "You're moving to Chicago?"  
  
Dylan nodded and held both of Alex's hands. "Yes, that is, if you want me there."  
  
Alex's eyes were wide with surprise. "You'd move all the way to Chicago?"  
  
Dylan smiled. "Of course- if I have to move to be with you, then I'll do it."  
  
Alex's mind was racing with thoughts. "Dylan, I- I really don't know what to say." She said flustered.  
  
"Well- do you want us to pursue a relationship?" Dylan asked.  
  
Alex sighed. She liked Dylan a lot, and she had never really been in a relationship before. Dating was new to her, and she didn't want to let go of Dylan. "Yes," She said. "I want us to keep pursuing a relationship."  
  
"Good." Dylan said as he pulled Alex closer. "Because I really didn't want to have to let you go." 

~*~

  
  
_3 years later_  
  
Theresa smiled as she watched Fox, Ethan Martin, and Belle romping in the snow. She absentmindedly stroked her protruding belly and thought about all the events that occurred in the past three years.   
  
Theresa and Fox had spent a romantic vacation in Paris along with Pilar and Stanley. Both couples had a magical time in the city of love. On the last day in the romantic city, Stanley surprised everyone when he proposed to Pilar in front of the Eiffel Tower. Pilar had tearfully accepted, and a year afterwards Pilar and Stanley were married in a small ceremony conducted by Father Lonigan.   
  
Gwen and Ethan managed to make amends in their relationship. On their anniversary they renewed their vows. Gwen was already pregnant with their second child, and both she and Ethan hoped for a baby boy. Gwen had slowly let go of her grudge she had against Theresa. However, it would be a long while before either one of them could consider the other friends.  
  
Whitney and Chad were also married, and months after the wedding Whitney gave birth to twins- a baby girl and boy. They named their children Alana and Albert and moved to a bigger home on the other side of town. Although Whitney's relationship with her parents was still somewhat strained, Eve and T.C. welcomed their grandchildren with open arms.   
  
Dylan had moved to Chicago in order to continue his relationship with Alex. They surprised everyone in Harmony when they announced that they would be moving back to the small town. Although Alex and Dylan were not planning on marrying anytime soon, they both agreed that marriage would probably be a part of their future.   
  
Justin and Lindsay now had two little ones in their home. Justin continued his teaching profession while Lindsay decided to stay home to take care of the children. Because Lindsay and Theresa's children spent so much time together, Lindsay and Theresa became very close friends.   
  
Theresa quickly finished up the classes she needed in order to obtain her degree. She sent her sketches to various designers and was offered the opportunity to open her own small boutique. Theresa was thrilled and soon afterwards she was already selling clothing she designed herself. Once Theresa was settled in the fashion world, both Fox and Theresa decided that it was time to have more kids. And now, here Theresa stood, five months pregnant watching her family play in the snow.   
  
"You should be inside where it's warm," Fox said as he rubbed his chilled nose against Theresa's neck.  
  
"Fox!" Theresa laughed. "Your nose is cold!"  
  
"Maybe you can warm it up for me," Fox said teasingly.  
  
Theresa playfully pinched Fox's nose. "Come here you." She said as she tugged on his scarf and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"Oooh, look at Mommy and Daddy!" Belle giggled. "Mommy and Daddy sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"   
  
Fox laughed as he pulled away. "You go on and play with your little brother!" He called to Belle. Belle nodded, picked up a ball of snow, and launched it at Ethan Martin. Ethan giggled and began throwing fistfuls of snow back at his sister.  
  
Theresa sighed happily. She was truly content with how her life turned out. She had an amazing husband, wonderful children, great friends, and a great career. Fox wrapped his arms around his wife and breathed in her familiar scent. Fox never imagined that he would end up with such a wonderful life filled with so much love. Fox was thankful that he had come to Harmony, for it led him to Theresa- the woman who had become the love of his life.   
  
Theresa and Fox stood quietly and listened to their children's echoing laughter. Fox placed his hand on his wife's stomach.   
  
"He's kicking again," Theresa smiled.   
  
"I know," Fox said smiling. "It's so amazing."  
  
"You're amazing." Theresa said softly as she stroked her husband's cheek. "I love you Fox."  
  
Fox grinned. "I love you too Theresa." As Fox leaned in to kiss Theresa, Belle and Ethan Martin gazed in awe at their parents.   
  
"They're kissing again!" Ethan Martin said giggling.   
  
"That's 'cuz they love each other." Belle replied simply.   
  
After Fox and Theresa pulled apart, they motioned for Belle and Ethan Martin to come inside. As the family sat in front of the fireplace, Ethan looked up at Fox. "Daddy," He said softly.  
  
"Hm?" Fox asked.  
  
"You know that story you told me about the prince and the maiden?" He asked.  
  
"What about it?" Fox asked.   
  
"What happened in the end- after he won the heart of the fair maiden?" Ethan asked.  
  
"You don't remember?" Fox asked.  
  
"I know what happens." Belle said smiling as she leaned against her mother.   
  
"What happens?" Theresa asked softly.  
  
"They live happily ever after."   
  


The End.


End file.
